Laços da vingança
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: adaptação.  se Edward Cullen pensa que Bella Swan e idiota está muito enganado...  leiam a sinopse aviso que é excelnte para quem gosta de emoções fortes.
1. Chapter 1

O livro se chama laços de vinganças da amada Lynne Grahn

Se vocês esperam uma mocinha daquelas bem ingênuas não é Bella Swan.

Bella é uma mulher forte trabalhadora que lutou muito para cuidar da irmã caçula, Rosálie.

E após a morte da irmã os Edward Cullen querem a criança da Bella.

Só que ela não vai deixar mesmo.

Para não tirar o menino dela, ela ameaça Edward de causar um escândalo internacional

E lança guerra,

"Se você quer o meu sobrinho, você vai ter que casar comigo"

Se Edward Cullen pode sair para dançar, ela também pode, se ele deseja sair com Belas mulheres, ela também pode sair com belos homens, se ele pode dormir em variadas camas.

Bella também vai.

RESUMO

"Eu pagarei o preço.

Vou me casar com você."

As palavras de Edward Cullen tiraram o fôlego de Bella: casamento era a última coisa em

que estava pensando! Quando fizera a proposta a Edward, só pretendia duas coisas: vingar a

morte da irmã mais nova e criar o sobrinho.

Era evidente que Edward lutaria com unhas e dentes

para ficar com o bebê, mas, tomada pelo ódio e pela dor, Bella acreditara que sua exigência o

faria fugir assustado. Jamais havia imaginado que ele pudesse aceitar

tentarei postar frequentemente.

Em breve será postada A Amante.

Beijos.


	2. capitulo um

O enredo pertence a Lynne Grahn e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer.

Eu gostei de saber que gostaram e vou postá-la sempre quando puder

CAPÍTULO I

Bella estava junto da janela de vidro, imóvel como uma estátua. Seus grandes olhos verdes ardiam, e todos os músculos do corpo acusavam a tensão acumulada por doze horas. Somente a disciplina rígida com que fora educada possibilitava o controle da exaustão. Havia sido uma longa noite e um amanhecer devastador. E cada minuto de agonia havia sido gravado para sempre em sua

alma. A enfermeira que a acompanhava agora debruçou-se sobre o berço de seu sobrinho recém-nascido e mostrou-o com um sorriso amplo.

Provavelmente não sabia, Bella pensou entorpecida, olhando para a moça com o rosto inexpressivo, os músculos congelados numa máscara. Então, ela deixou de sorrir, mas Bella não notou. Sua atenção era toda para o sobrinho, um bebê de cabelos negros e olhos verdes escuros.

Não havia nada de Rose nele. Era moreno como os habitantes do Mediterrâneo, a ascendência estrangeira claramente estampada nos traços. E estava chorando. Parecia tão infeliz! Bella imaginou se, de alguma forma estranha e inexplicável, ele sabia que a mãe estava morta. Morta. Ela encolheu-se involuntariamente ao pensar na palavra e começou a caminhar muito devagar pelo corredor, já quase sem forças para sustentá-la.

Nos dias de hoje as mulheres já não morriam de parto. Pelo menos era o que ela imaginava. E Rose ainda não era sequer uma mulher na opinião da irmã. Aos dezoito anos, ainda estava tentando atravessar a fronteira entre a infância e a idade adulta. Uma menina de ouro, bela, inteligente e tudo mais que uma jovem pode desejar... até Emmet entrar em sua vida e destruí-la. Uma imensa amargura a invadiu. Era uma emoção tão intensa que chegava a amedrontá-la.

— Srta. Swan...

O som daquela voz a fez parar. O sotaque carregado era como um peso sobre seu peito.

Devagar, Bella ergueu a cabeça e o viu parado a alguns passos de distância. Um homem impossível de se ignorar. Devia ter mais de um metro e oitenta, e o terno bem cortado emoldurava músculos definidos e ombros largos. O tecido falava de riqueza. Ele possuía a graça natural e perigosa de um animal selvagem e a autoridade ameaçadora de um homem nascido para comandar.

Incrédula, Bella o viu estender a mão morena.

— Por favor, permita-me oferecer minhas mais sinceras condolências pela morte trágica de sua irmã.

Bella retrocedeu um passo, enojada pela ameaça de qualquer espécie de contato físico.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou com voz trêmula.

— Você deixou um recado urgente com minha secretária.

— Rose me fez telefonar, mas eu não pedi que viesse, sr. Cullen. Pedi a presença de seu irmão.

— Emmet está na Grécia. — Edward a encarava com olhos verdes e frios como uma noite de inverno. — Já o informei sobre a morte de sua irmã, e ele está profundamente consternado.

Um riso histérico brotou da garganta de Bella.

— É mesmo? — ela perguntou entre a ironia e a incredulidade.

— Gostaria de ver meu sobrinho — Edward respondeu, ignorando a demonstração de hostilidade.

— Não! — Bella reagiu com violência. Odiava Edward como jamais odiara outro ser humano, e seu ódio havia sido nutrido durante vários meses. Agora o sentimento era como um câncer a devorá-la, consumindo todas as outras emoções.

— Você não tem mais direitos que eu...

— Direitos? — ela repetiu ultrajada. — Ainda se atreve a falar de direitos depois do que fez a Rose? Você não tem nenhum direito sobre o filho de minha irmã!

— Você está perturbada — Edward constatou com tom calmo, apesar da tensão evidente.

Bella sabia que as pessoas não falavam com Edward Cullen dessa maneira. Era um homem fabulosamente rico e poderoso. Sua família fazia apenas aquilo que ele determinava, e sua palavra era lei. Não esperava oposição. A mídia sempre publicava histórias terríveis sobre os tolos que ousavam desafiá-lo nos negócios. Mas Bella não tinha medo. Daria vinte anos de sua vida para ter o poder de ferir Edward Cullen como ele havia ferido sua irmã.

— Você a matou... assassinou-a friamente. Espero que agora esteja satisfeito! — Bella o acusou.

— Srta. Swan — Edward chamou, segurando-a pelo pulso ao perceber que ela pretendia dar-lhe as costas.

— Tire a mão de mim, seu porco!

— Não fosse por seu evidente estado de desequilíbrio e pela dor que a dilacera, eu exigiria um pedido de desculpas. Componha-se, antes que eu perca a paciência!

Furiosa, abalada com o contato físico e com o olhar penetrante do grego, Bella o esbofeteou sem pensar nas conseqüências de sua atitude. Edward a soltou e emitiu uma exclamação incrédula enquanto levava uma das mãos ao rosto.

— Nunca mais se aproxime de mim! — ela disparou, assustada com a própria violência. Jamais havia agredido alguém antes!

Sem esperar para saber qual seria a reação de Cullen, ela atravessou o corredor e deixou o hospital.

Estava tão profundamente chocada que não sabia sequer para onde ir. Rose estava morta.

Ainda não conseguira aceitar tão dura realidade. Seus pais haviam morrido num acidente automobilístico quando Bella tinha dezessete anos. Não tinham nenhum dinheiro, e Rose era apenas uma menina de onze anos.

— Cuide de Rose — sua mãe havia repetido várias vezes antes de morrer. Renée Swan ainda repetia o nome da filha caçula quando fora interrompida pelo último suspiro.

Bella deixara a escola, desistira de qualquer tipo de investimento no próprio futuro e passara a preocupar-se com as necessidades da irmã. Convencera a prima de seu pai a aceitá-las em sua casa e, com Sue por perto, as autoridades do serviço social desistiram de levar Rose. Bella havia trabalhado como garçonete. Todos os dias, quando voltava para casa, ainda tinha de cozinhar, lavar,

passar e cuidar de todas as tarefas domésticas de Sue, que a tratava como uma empregada barata e, como se não bastasse, ainda ficava com quase todo o dinheiro que Bella ganhava servindo as mesas de um bar.

Assim que completara dezoito anos, Bella havia encontrado outras acomodações. Fizera o possível para dar à irmã um lar repleto de amor e segurança, transformando-a em sua prioridade absoluta. E Rosalie aproveitara. Loira, dona de pernas longas e bem torneadas, ela lembrava a beleza das garotas da Califórnia. E Bella não podia deixar de sentir orgulho. Não fora fácil fazer a irmã extrovertida e cheia de vida concentrar-se na necessidade de estudar e trabalhar para progredir num mundo tão competitivo.

Mas Bella havia conseguido. Rose concluíra o colégio com notas excelentes e fora para a universidade estudar idiomas. Bella sentira o orgulho que qualquer mãe teria experimentado, e conseguira outro emprego no horário noturno para impedir que a irmã passasse qualquer tipo de privação. Tudo havia sido perfeito antes de Emmet Cullen aparecer.

— Conheci um grego fabuloso! — Rose anunciara ao telefone. — Ele é lindo, rico e louco por mim...

— Parece bom demais para ser verdade — Bella murmurara hesitante, desconcertada com o entusiasmo da irmã. Seus namorados costumavam aparecer e desaparecer em seguida sem que ela fizesse qualquer comentário sobre eles. Linda desde o início da adolescência, Rose conquistara dezenas de rapazes.

— Vou levá-lo para conhecê-la em breve — Rose havia prometido.

Mas semanas se passaram antes que Bella finalmente pudesse conhecer Emmet, um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, de uma beleza quase infantil e de um charme descuidado. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes acompanhavam cada movimento de Rose, e ele falara com Bella como se estivesse diante da mãe da namorada, e não da irmã mais velha.

Emmet não poupara esforços para convencê-la de suas boas intenções. Segurando a mão de Rose, ele dissera:

— Amo sua irmã, e quero me casar com ela. Apesar do sorriso gentil, Bella sentira-se assustada.

Rose era jovem demais para assumir um compromisso tão sério! Temera que a irmã

abandonasse os estudos, ou que permitisse que o romance prejudicasse seu rendimento na universidade. Mas, com a sensatez que sempre guiara seus passos, não havia demonstrado suas

preocupações. Ao menor sinal de oposição, Rose certamente rebelaria-se. Conhecia a teimosia da irmã, e aprendera desde cedo a convencê-la através do tato e da diplomacia.

— É claro que só pretendemos nos casar no futuro — Emmet acrescentara.

— Uma decisão de bom senso — Bella sorrira aliviada. — Vocês têm todo o tempo do mundo.

— Não me venha com essa história de futuro! — Rose irritara-se.

— Mas nós já discutimos esse assunto, Rose mou — Emmet protestara, antes de dirigir-se novamente a Sarah. — Nosso amor terá de resistir ao teste do tempo, ou não terei o consentimento de meu irmão.

— Do seu irmão? — Bella surpreendera-se.

— Famílias gregas funcionam como hierarquias rígidas — Rose explicara. — No topo da pirâmide há sempre um homem. O pai de Emmet morreu, e seu irmão Edward é o grande cacique da tribo Cullen.

Emmet encarou-a com ar de reprovação, o rosto tingido por um rubor intenso.

— Acho que não devia fazer piadas com a família de Emmet — Bella a repreendera enquanto preparavam o jantar na pequena cozinha. — Ele ficou ofendido.

— Bobagem! Ele é um homem adulto, tem um emprego e responsabilidades, mas quando fala sobre o irmão, é como se voltasse a ser um garoto. Ele nunca pára de falar sobre o sujeito. Edward isso, Edward aquilo... E como se Edward fosse Deus na vida dele.

— Emmet é grego. Sua cultura, sua formação e sua criação devem ser muito diferentes daquilo que conhecemos. Se realmente o ama, Rose, vai ter de aceitar tudo isso.

Bella retornou do passado e descobriu-se num banco do parque próximo ao hospital. E pensar que chegara a sentir-se aliviada ao ouvir Emmet mencionar a necessidade de obter o consentimento do irmão para se casar!

Os sinais de alarme só ecoaram em sua mente no dia em que vira o nome Cullen no noticiário noturno e vira um homem de beleza impressionante cercado por executivos e câmeras, recusando-se a comentar a aquisição de uma certa companhia em Nova York. No dia seguinte comprara um

jornal e lera tudo sobre Edward Cullen com crescente apreensão. Naquela noite havia telefonado para Rose solicitando sua presença em casa.

— Você disse que Emmet estava administrando o hotel da família em Oxford — Bella recordara. — Mas não disse que os Cullen eram bilionários!

— Edward é bilionário. — Rose corrigira. — Emmet só tem o que leva no bolso.

— Pensei que Emmet pertencesse a uma família de hoteleiros...

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Não lê as colunas comerciais? A família de Emmet possui uma linha de navegação, uma cadeia internacional de hotéis, fábricas, corretoras financeiras... Eles estão em todos os ramos que puder imaginar.

Bella ficara perturbada. Não havia percebido que o namorado da irmã fazia parte de uma família tão rica. Emmet parecera tão simples! Naquela noite, quando os três conversaram em sua sala de estar, Rose mencionara seu emprego de secretária e abandonara o assunto rapidamente.

Na verdade, Bella era apenas auxiliar de arquivo num grande escritório, e não conseguira progredir porque, dividida entre dois empregos, não havia tido tempo para freqüentar cursos noturnos e aprimorar seus conhecimentos. Passara quase todas as noites dos últimos sete anos servindo mesas ou fazendo faxina para conseguir algum dinheiro extra.

Naquela noite em que conhecera Emmet, tentara não sentir-se magoada ao ouvir a irmã pedindo que não revelasse essas últimas fontes de renda. Rose ficava embaraçada com os subempregos da irmã mais velha, e Bella a compreendia. Rose sempre quisera ser alguém, e sua segurança fora despertada quando, na universidade, passara a conviver com jovens provenientes de lares mais

confortáveis e estáveis que os dela. Sempre havia escondido que a origem de suas roupas, modernas, porém baratas, eram as faxinas que a irmã mais velha costumava fazer em prédios comerciais depois do horário de expediente.

E agora Rose se fora. Bella levou as mãos trêmulas ao rosto como se o gesto pudesse conter a angústia que a devorava por dentro. Não conseguia imaginar a vida sem Rose. Rose e sua energia exuberante, sua alegria envolvente e seu temperamento explosivo. Era seis anos mais velha que a irmã. Criança quieta e solitária, Bella encantara os pais com sua generosidade, não demonstrando

qualquer sinal de ciúmes com a chegada da irmã. Fascinada com a pequena, lera incontáveis histórias, levantara-a de muitos tombos, ensinara canções infantis antes que ela fosse para a escola e mais tarde, a ajudara com as lições. Os pais trabalhavam fora, e Bella preenchera sua vida com a irmã.

— Srta. Swan.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e, incrédula, reconheceu Edward Cullen.

— Permita que eu a leve para casa — ele pediu com tom neutro.

Bella explodiu num ataque de riso histérico e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Que tipo de bárbaro era ele? Não tinha sequer o discernimento para deixá-la em paz com sua dor?

Apenas algumas horas haviam se passado desde que fora arrancada da cabeceira de sua irmã para que os médicos tentassem reanimá-la. Fora tudo muito rápido, mas a eficiência da equipe não conseguiu evitar que Rose perdesse a batalha para um infarto dias antes de completar dezenove anos. Devastada, Bella ouvira a explicação da obstetra com crescente espanto.

No início da gravidez, Rose fora prevenida sobre sua condição cardíaca. Exames de rotina revelaram o que ninguém jamais imaginara, mas ela recusara-se a se submeter ao aborto aconselhado pela médica. Também não comentara o assunto com a irmã. Bella havia estranhado a freqüência das consultas durante o pré-natal, mas não imaginara que pudesse haver algum problema tão sério.

— Rose estava absolutamente decidida a ter o bebe — a obstetra dissera. — Foi uma decisão pessoal, e é provável que ela tenha preferido esconder a verdade para não ter de ouvir seus conselhos.

— Srta. Swan — Edward insistiu com impaciência. Por que ele não ia embora? Por que não a deixava em paz com seu sofrimento?

— Não posso deixá-la aqui nessas condições — ele prosseguiu, como se lesse seus

pensamentos. — Quero deixá-la em casa, e depois irei tomar todas as providências com relação ao funeral e...

— Seu... selvagem! Não permitiu que ela se casasse com seu irmão, mas mal pode esperar para enterrá-la!

— Não pretendo ficar aqui ouvindo insultos num local público.

— Então já sabe o que deve fazer, não? Desapareça!

— Se não fosse uma mulher... — ele ameaçou, avançando alguns passos em sua direção.

— Você já estaria morto. Se eu fosse um homem, teria feito você pagar pelo que fez com Rose em seu escritório há cinco meses.

— Só estava tentando oferecer apoio num momento difícil para todos nós — ele encolheu os ombros, virando-se para partir.

Só então Bella foi atingida pelo impacto da realidade. Rose havia partido para sempre, e ela ainda não derrubara uma única lágrima. Seus olhos haviam queimado como brasas, mas permaneceram secos. E agora as lágrimas corriam numa torrente silenciosa, varrendo seu rosto e provocando uma mistura de alívio e tristeza. Felizmente não havia chorado diante dele.

— Aposto que não adivinha quem acabou de chegar — Sue, com o rosto gorducho iluminado pela curiosidade, cutucou Bella pouco depois da cerimônia religiosa ter começado. — São eles... aposto que sim. Quem mais poderia ser?

— Psiu — Bella a censurou de cabeça baixa, tentando acompanhar a primeira oração.

Edward e Emmet Cullen. A visão dos dois atingiu-a como um soco no estômago. Pálida e ultrajada, Bella considerou a presença dos irmãos uma ofensa à memória de Rose. Como atreviam-se a chorar a morte de sua irmã, se haviam transformado seus últimos meses de vida num inferno?

Emmet olhava para o chão. Estava mais magro, e parecia mais velho do que se lembrava.

— Uma atitude decente da parte deles — Sue cochichou. Uma mulher de mais de quarenta anos e bastante robusta, ela sempre falava demais.

Terminado o serviço, as pessoas começaram a partir, e todos aproximavam-se para cumprimentar Bella. Eram todos jovens, amigos de Rose da época de colégio. Ninguém da universidade. Rose abandonara os estudos meses antes, sem conservar uma única amizade. Sem aviso prévio, Sue afastou-se de Bella e aproximou-se dos irmãos Cullen. Furiosa, Bella acompanhou o pastor e despediu-se dele ao lado do carro de Sue.

Com asco notou a limusine de vidros escuros e o motorista que aguardava do lado de fora. Não pudera pagar sequer um carro funerário. Mas coisas desse tipo não tinham importância, ela recordou com tristeza. Agora tinha de conservar cada centavo de seu dinheiro para o sobrinho.

— Vou chamá-lo de Carlisle, o mesmo nome do pai de Emmet — Rose anunciara meses antes, depois de descobrir o sexo do bebê através de uma ultra-sonografia. — Emmet não será capaz de manter-se afastado — ela previra, a mão sobre o ventre arredondado. — Quando souber que nosso filho é um menino...

Bella surpreendera-se com a ingenuidade da irmã, capaz de ainda acreditar num homem que a abandonara com um filho no ventre. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, não pudera compreender

como Rose ainda alimentava esperanças, e temera o momento em que, com o filho nos braços, sua irmã tivesse de enfrentar a dura realidade. Emmet era um fraco dominado pelo irmão mais velho, e a ameaça de ser deserdado e esquecido pela família fora o bastante para que ele desistisse do grande

amor que dissera sentir por Rose.

Sue aproximou-se com um sorriso luminoso no rosto redondo e abriu o carro.

— Por que foi falar com eles? — Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

— Porque você está sendo absolutamente estúpida! Se quer conservar aquele bebê, seja prática.

Morda a língua e deixe que eles sustentem vocês dois...

— Prefiro a morte!

— Ele é o pai do pequeno Carl, não é? Por que não deveria sustentar a criança? Aposto que eles pagariam uma fortuna para manter toda essa história longe dos jornais.

— Sue...

— Precisa ser realista, querida. Você quer o pequeno Carl. Pessoalmente acho que isso é loucura, mas você sempre foi o tipo maternal, mesmo quando ainda era pouco mais que uma criança. Portanto, fique com ele, eduque-o, e faça esses dois pagarem caro por isso.

— Não quero nada deles!

— Se não aceitar o dinheiro dessa família, vai ter de viver de caridade. O serviço social irá atrás de Emmet.

— Na Grécia?

— Eles não teriam nenhuma dificuldade para encontrá-lo, teriam?

— Não aceitarei nada deles. Nunca!

— Rose teria gostado de dar o melhor ao filho. E acho que é hora de admitir que Rose sabia o que estava fazendo quando engravidou.

— O que disse? — Bella perguntou com um misto de choque e reprovação.

— Não acredito que tenha sido acidental. Rose não era descuidada. Ela queria o rapaz, e quando as coisas começaram a escapar de seu controle, ela engravidou. As mulheres usam esse mesmo truque há séculos, querida. Adolescentes são especialmente atraídas pelo método.

Infelizmente sua irmã cometeu um erro de cálculo.

— Não concordo — Bella respondeu, lutando para aparentar uma calma que estava longe de sentir. — Rose não usou nenhum truque. Emmet já havia feito o pedido de casamento, e até comprara um anel de noivado.

— Falar é fácil! Mas onde ele estava quando o navio começou a afundar? Partiu para a Grécia e Rose nunca mais voltou a vê-lo. Ele sequer respondeu as cartas. O canalha! Enterraria esses dois no meu quintal com o maior prazer, não fosse pelo pequeno Carl. E pela beleza do Cullen mais velho, é claro.

Uma vizinha havia ficado com Carl para que as duas pudessem ir ao funeral, e Bella subiu a escada correndo para ir vê-lo. O bebê dormia tranqüilo no berço. Trouxera-o do hospital no dia anterior, e já sentia um profundo amor pela criança. Enquanto o fitava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Bella sentiu vontade de tomá-lo nos braços. Mesmo nas horas mais dolorosas, aprendera

a agradecer a Deus pela bênção que era o filho de Rose. Sentia-se necessária mais uma vez, e isso

a fortalecia.

Sue estava do lado do fora quando ela saiu do quarto.

— Se ficar com essa criança, nunca mais terá vida própria. Não acha que já sacrificou o bastante por Rose?

— Do que está falando?

— Você tem apenas vinte e quatro anos e já parece uma tia solteirona. — Sue olhou para os cabelos castanhos presos numa severa trança, o rosto desprovido de maquiagem e a roupa escura que já havia conhecido dias melhores. — Nunca quis ter um homem em sua vida?

Bella riu. Odiava quando Sue falava dos homens como se eles fossem o início, o meio e o fim da vida de uma mulher. Durante a adolescência, fora tímida e retraída, e depois de adulta nunca tivera tempo ou oportunidade para aproximar-se do sexo oposto. Saíra com alguns colegas de trabalho, mas logo descobrira que eles não estavam interessados em sua companhia. Só queriam sexo.

Ainda lembrava a experiência dolorosa e humilhante com o único rapaz por quem apaixonara se, aos dezesseis anos. Ele a convidara para ir a um baile e ela aceitara imediatamente, mas sua felicidade terminara no banheiro feminino da escola, onde ouvira algumas garotas comentando sobre uma certa aposta... As palavras ainda permaneciam gravadas em sua memória.

— Bella...

Bella voltou ao presente com um sobressalto. Sue pousou a mão em seu braço com ar sério.

— Convidei Edward e Emmet Cullen para uma visita.

— Você o quê?

— Bem, alguém tinha de fazer isso. Você agiu como se eles não estivessem lá!

— Se eles entrarem, eu saio — Bella prometeu veemente.

— Bella, o que deu em você nesses últimos meses? Parece possuída por um estranho...

— Não há nada errado comigo — ela respondeu enquanto descia a escada.

— Você costumava ser bondosa, gentil, mas vem mudando desde que Rose revelou que estava grávida. Sei o quanto a amava, e posso entender o que está sentindo...

— Não pode.

— O rapaz deve querer ver o filho.

— Se Emmet quiser ver Carl, ele que providencie uma ordem judicial. Lutarei contra eles com todas as armas possíveis.

— Mas eles virão até aqui!

— Pois que venham!

A campainha tocou um minuto depois, e Sue encarou-a com ar de súplica antes de ir para a cozinha. Bella ergueu os ombros e foi abrir a porta. Edward estava parado na soleira, sozinho.

— Não o convidei para vir aqui. Você não é bem-vindo — Bella disparou.

Uma poderosa mão a impediu de fechar a porta, e a violência do gesto a surpreendeu.

Aproveitando a hesitação momentânea, Edward entrou e fechou a porta.

— Agora vamos conversar — ele anunciou.

Como não era fisicamente capaz de expulsá-lo da casa, Bella preferiu dirigir-se à sala de estar antes que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

— Francamente, sr. Cullen, não temos nada a discutir. Onde está o pequeno canalha?

— Pequeno canalha?

— O irmão caçula, o fantoche.

— Você é a mulher mais venenosa que já conheci. Não sabe como gostaria de cortar essa sua língua ferina.

Bella riu pela primeira vez em dias. Emmet sempre havia dito que o irmão era um bloco de gelo, mas agora era como se estivesse diante de um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou. — No dia do funeral! Não tem nenhum sentimento decente?

— Os mesmos que você teve quando chamou minha irmã de prostituta barata há cinco meses.

— Não empreguei esse vocabulário ofensivo.

— Você disse que ela estava interessada no dinheiro de seu irmão e que dormia com todos os homens que conhecia. Qual é a diferença?

— Não acreditei que ela estivesse grávida.

— Quero que saia daqui imediatamente. Você não tem nada a fazer nesta casa.

— Meu irmão está muito envergonhado para encará-la...

Bella estava começando a divertir-se. As duas últimas admissões pareciam ter sido arrancadas de Edward a ferro, tal a angústia estampada em seu rosto. O caçula era um fracote, um canalha desonesto, e isso o ofendia infinitamente. Edward estava sendo obrigado a lidar com uma mulher que desprezava numa situação sobre a qual não tinha controle, e isso a fazia sentir-se muito mais segura.

Ele estava em sua casa para comprar silêncio.

Para comprar o silêncio dela. Talvez tivesse medo de que ela fosse aos jornais para contar a história suja protagonizada por Rose e Emmet. Uma jovem adolescente pobre e ingênua enganada pelo milionário grego que a abandona assim que consegue o que quer. E como se não bastasse, a jovem é ameaçada por advogados poderosos que lhe oferecem dinheiro para desaparecer e esquecer

que um dia conheceu alguém chamado Cullen!

Bella sentiu-se enojada. Era uma história terrível, que transformava-se em tragédia quando se descobria o quanto Rose amara esse rapaz. Até o fim... Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos, mas ela conseguiu contê-las.

— Se Emmet pudesse trazê-la de volta à vida, sem dúvida ele a traria — Edward comentou com tom neutro, recuperando a postura com rapidez espantadora. — Mas isso é impossível. A única coisa que meu irmão pode fazer é cuidar de seu filho e dar a ele a vida a que ele tem direito.

— Dar a ele... — Bella gaguejou incrédula. — O que está dizendo?

— Naturalmente, Emmet quer criar o filho em sua casa, onde é o lugar dele.

n/a

E vai pegar fogo a conversa dos dois, e Edward vai bater de frente com a Bella.


	3. capitulo dois

Eu realmente amo essa adaptação, a Bella é forte obstinada e vai fazer com que Edward Cullen coma na mão dela.

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

Bella precisou de alguns segundos para vencer a incredulidade. Os Cullen queriam Carl!

Queriam o filho de Rosalie!

Edward interpretou o silêncio como encorajamento.

— Emmet adora crianças. Carl será muito amado.

— Francamente... Não acredito no que estou ouvindo — Bella confessou tremula. — Não permitiu que seu irmão se casasse com Rose, mas acha que ele tem direito sobre o filho dela? Ele a esqueceu por completo, ignorou suas cartas e a deixou enfrentar sozinha uma gravidez muito difícil, e agora você vem dizer que ele quer a criança?

— Quaisquer que sejam seus sentimentos por meu irmão, ele é o pai desse bebê.

— Não acredito que tenha aceitado esse fato...

— Emmet herdou um grupo sanguíneo muito raro, característica da família de minha mãe, e soube que Emmet tem o mesmo tipo de sangue — ele comentou, reconhecendo que não teria acreditado sem a prova definitiva. — As chances de estarmos diante de uma coincidência são muito remotas.

— E você deve estar verificando todas elas!

— Não estou disposto a enfrentar uma discussão, Srta. Swan. Só estou aqui pelo bem da criança, como intermediário e representante de meu irmão nessa negociação.

— Negociação?

— Conciliação, se preferir. Já que o passado não pode ser mudado, devemos pensar no futuro de meu sobrinho.

— O futuro de Carl está aqui, comigo!

— Sem dúvida espera conseguir uma oferta melhor com essa encenação de afeto pelo filho de um homem que despreza...

— Oferta?

— Diga seu preço. Estou disposto a pagar o que for necessário.

Sarah estava tão indignada que não foi capaz de responder.

— Desista de Carl sem criar problemas ou escândalos, e prometo que terá o que quiser. Pense bem. Você tem uma vida dura... Qual é sua idade? Trinta, trinta e um?

Trinta? Estaria aparentando tantos anos além de sua verdadeira idade?

— Poderia fazer o que quisesse — Edward apontou com frieza. — Não é tarde demais. O dinheiro pode comprar beleza. Com algum esforço e atendimento especializado, poderia tornar-se uma mulher muito atraente... Pense nas viagens, nas roupas, no conforto... Sei que é uma mulher inteligente. Talvez possa até encontrar um marido.

Bella respirou fundo, dividida entre a indignação e a humilhação. Apesar da raiva que sentia, da certeza de estar diante um homem arrogante, grosseiro e insuportável, era impossível ignorar o estranho fascínio que experimentava. De maneira sutil, porém clara, ele estava dizendo que um homem seria a solução para todos os seus problemas. Jamais passaria pela cabeça de alguém como

ele que o celibato pode ser uma escolha perfeitamente natural.

E como poderia? Edward Cullen tinha duas amantes! Uma em Atenas e outra em Paris. Bella engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar a repulsa provocada por comportamento tão promíscuo. Era evidente que seu apetite sexual era voraz e primitivo, o que o tornava uma espécie de peça de museu na sociedade atual. Um homem digno de piedade, ela disse a si mesma enquanto erguia o

Queixo. Deixar um bárbaro como esse feri-la e embaraçá-la era ridículo.

— Carl não está à venda — Bella respondeu com tom seco, questionando os pensamentos íntimos dos últimos segundos.

— Nem eu sugeri que estivesse. Só pensei que não gostaria de prender-se a uma criança tão pequena e cheia de necessidades quando pode construir uma nova vida.

— Não quero uma nova vida. Estou perfeitamente feliz com a que tenho.

— Nesse caso sou forçado a ser grosseiro...

— Oh, não acredito que precise de qualquer estímulo! — Bella cortou com sarcasmo. — Diria que a grosseria é parte de sua natureza. O desafio seria

Tentar um pouco mais de sensibilidade.

— Você é uma mulher de discernimento — ele sorriu, surpreendendo-a com sua reação. — Apesar de ter piedade por sua falta de feminilidade, sua língua ferina e sua malícia descarada, realmente sinto-me intimidado em sua presença.

Pálida, Bella sentiu o ódio crescer até tornar-se uma força assassina.

— Não vamos perder tempo. Está dizendo que pretende privar Carl da presença do pai e de sua herança natural — ele afirmou com tom gelado. — E o que oferece em troca? Um buraco mal iluminado e pequeno onde ele terá de crescer, o rótulo da ilegitimidade e os ensinamentos de uma

mulher que não tem sequer um bom caráter. Se tivesse um pingo de decência, não teria encorajado sua irmã adolescente a prosseguir com o relacionamento com meu irmão...

— E você, por que não impediu esse romance, se tinha tanto poder sobre seu irmão? — Bella explodiu furiosa.

— Só descobri tudo quando já era tarde demais. Você sabia desde o início. Teve sua parcela de culpa na morte prematura de Rosalie.

— Meu Deus!

— E como se não estivesse satisfeita com essa tragédia, agora quer destruir o futuro de meu

sobrinho. Não vou permitir, ouviu bem? Ele pertence à minha família. Podemos dar tudo a essa criança. Parentes que o tratarão com amor e respeito, uma mãe atenciosa e um pai de verdade. As melhores escolas, uma linda casa e a capacidade de manter a cabeça erguida em qualquer situação.

Ele é um Cullen!

E isso, evidentemente, devia ser motivo de orgulho. Agora entendia porque Rose Swan, filha de um operário e uma enfermeira, fora tratada com tanto desprezo. De repente seus pensamentos retornaram alguns segundos, enfocando palavras que Edward havia pronunciado pouco antes. Uma mãe atenciosa?

— Alice amaria esse bebe como se fosse sua mãe verdadeira. Não há lugar para

ressentimento ou mágoa em seu coração generoso. Ela teve alguns meses para habituar-se à idéia de que outra mulher carregava no ventre o filho de seu marido.

Bella ficou paralisada. Alice... filho de seu marido? Emmet casara-se com outra mulher, enquanto Rose alimentara esperanças patéticas de uma eventual reconciliação!

— Vamos ver se entendi... Está sugerindo que eu entregue Carl para Emmet e essa... ali...

— Alice.

— A esposa de Emmet — ela repetiu, só para certificar-se.

— Uma jovem bondosa e adorável.

Não uma prostituta como Rose, Bella interpretou com amargura. Estava tão perplexa com o que Edward sugeria que só conseguiu conter a raiva com enorme esforço. O fato dele sequer perceber o quanto estava ferindo seus princípios morais era a prova definitiva da falta de decência dos membros da família Cullen.

Se Rose estivesse viva, também teriam se aproximado para exigir que ela entregasse o filho?

Edward estaria acusando sua irmã de privar o bebê da riqueza material e de todas as vantagens que Emmet poderia oferecer? Provavelmente. Esse homem havia tratado Rose como um monte de lixo, e em nenhum momento considerara a possibilidade dela ser a mulher adequada para seu irmão caçula, nem mesmo ao saber que ela estava grávida. Aparentemente, Edward Cullen não admitia que

uma mulher pobre e simples como Bella Swan pudesse ter sentimentos.

Rose teria preferido a morte a entregar o filho à esposa de Emmet! Revoltada, Bella aproximou-se do telefone.

— Se não sair dessa casa imediatamente, vou chamar a polícia. Afinal, você não foi convidado a entrar.

— Isso é tudo que tem a dizer? Será que não tem nenhuma vergonha? Eu aqui falando sobre a generosidade de Alice...

— Generosidade! Essa é boa! O que acabou de sugerir é tão absurdo, que não merece sequer consideração. E a proposta mais vil que já ouvi!

— Vil?

— Saia daqui imediatamente!

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de sair antes de chegarmos a um acordo.

— Se não sair, juro que irei procurar o jornal mais sensacionalista que existir e contarei tudo.

— Teria coragem de fazer isso com Alice? — ele perguntou chocado.

— Não estou preocupada com sua generosa Alice!

— Se fosse um homem, partiria todos os ossos de seu corpo com minhas mãos.

— Imagino como isso o faria feliz. Mas não pode tocar em mim, é isso que o deixa tão furioso. Se você ou seu irmão aproximarem-se de mim novamente, irei procurar a imprensa. Emmet poderia estar com o filho nesse momento, Sr. Cullen. Ele teve a oportunidade de conviver com essa criança, mas preferiu abandoná-la. Minha irmã deu a vida para trazer Carl ao mundo. Esse era o valor que ela dava ao bebê, e esse é exatamente o valor que eu dou ao meu sobrinho.

— Não tem direito de ficar com Carl!

— Não? Então vá aos tribunais... Onde toda a história será revelada. Emmet e a esposa jamais ficarão com o filho de Rose. Aceite esse fato e fique longe de nós.

Edward estava pálido e furioso, mas conseguia manter as emoções controladas.

— Então essa será sua vingança... — ele disse.

— Não é nem um centésimo do que eu gostaria de fazer com você e sua família. Emmet é um fraco, um covarde, mas foi você quem destruiu a vida de minha irmã. E por quê? Porque ela não era boa o bastante! Porque era pobre e não correspondia aos seus padrões esnobes!

— Não foi bem assim. E usar uma criança inocente como arma de vingança é que é vilania!

— Sabe qual seria a verdadeira vingança? — ela riu, sabendo que jamais alcançaria tamanha felicidade. —Fazê-lo sofrer pelo que fez a Rose. Se Carl é ilegítimo, você é o único culpado. O orgulho de sua família arrogante está acima da honra e da decência. Quando disse que eu não tenho bom caráter, eu devia ter rido em sua cara! Como se atreve a falar em caráter, quando coleciona

Amantes e paga para ter sexo com elas? Você e seus padrões duplos, você e sua hipocrisia! Tente me prejudicar, ou encostar um dedo em mim, Sr. Cullen, e o mandarei para a prisão!

— Um dia, um homem de muita sorte vencerá sua estupidez e a fará compreender o significado da palavra respeito — Edward resmungou com os punhos cerrados.

— Quer saber o que realmente merece? Uma esposa capaz de transformar sua vida num inferno!

Uma verdadeira cadela!

— Como você? — ele disparou.

— Eu não tenho estômago para me aproximar de você! Não me lembro de ter conhecido homem mais repulsivo em toda minha vida! Posso não ser um modelo de beleza, mas meus padrões morais são bastante elevados, ao contrário dos seus.

— Nenhuma mulher jamais me considerou... Repulsivo.

— O dinheiro fala alto — Isabella concluiu, abrindo a porta para convidá-lo a sair.

Por um segundo Edward pareceu disposto a agredi-la fisicamente, tal era a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Por alguma razão, era como se não pudessem desviar os olhos um do outro, atraídos por um poderoso e estranho fascínio. Mas de repente ele recuperou-se e saiu com passos rápidos e firmes.

Bella bateu a porta e virou-se, e só então compreendeu por que ele Edward decidira partir tão subitamente. Sue estava sentada no último degrau da escada, perplexa e boquiaberta. O espanto em seus olhos era tão grande, que ela nem sequer tentou negar o pecado da curiosidade. Estivera ouvindo a conversa.

Batidas violentas na porta atraíram a atenção de Bella, que abriu-a com um gesto furioso.

— Receberá notícias de meus advogados — Edward avisou com o dedo em riste.

— Faça isso. Uma visita, uma ameaça, uma tentativa de intimidação, e irei cantar no ouvido da Imprensa — ela respondeu, antes de bater a porta novamente.

Sue continuava boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados e cheios de espanto.

— Duvido que ele volte a nos aborrecer.

— Não acredito no que acabei de escutar... Você o enfrentou!

— Apenas disse algumas verdades. E esse sujeito não é tão frio como Rose dizia. Aposto que todas as mulheres que ele conhece o idolatram, alimentam sua vaidade...

— Por isso disse que ele era repulsivo, e que tinha de pagar para ter sexo?

— Quis bater onde a dor seria mais forte.

— Não acredito que um homem tão lindo tenha de pagar para ter uma mulher em sua cama.

Está afirmando que ele se relaciona com prostitutas?

— Ele mantém duas amantes. E se as mantém, está pagando pelo próprio prazer.

— Não é bem assim!

— Por que está defendendo esse sujeito, Sue?

— Bella, ele não é responsável pela morte de Rose. Ninguém tem culpa. Está se tornando obcecada. Sei que está sofrendo, mas não pode agir como se a morte de sua irmã fosse uma ofensa pessoal!

— Perder Rose foi muito pessoal — Bella soluçou. Sue aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

— Sim, eu sei, mas precisa pensar em Carl, querida.

— Está tentando dizer que acha que devo entregá-lo a Emmet e sua esposa?

— Se essa mulher está realmente disposta a receber o bebê, se tudo isso não for apenas uma encenação para conservar o marido... Por outro lado, como poderemos saber? Não faça essa cara de quem está sendo traída — Sue implorou, o rosto redondo cheio de incerteza e preocupação. — Também estou muito confusa. Não sei mais o que pensar. A única coisa que sei é que o bem estar de Carl tem de vir acima de tudo, e nem com toda a boa vontade do mundo... como poderá alcançar um décimo de tudo que eles podem dar ao bebê?

— Dinheiro não é tudo — Bella protestou. Sei que Carl tem o direito de usufruir da fortuna da família paterna, mas não às custas da memória de Rose! De qualquer forma, Sue estava certa. A felicidade e o futuro de Carl tinham de ser colocados acima de tudo, e os sentimentos dela, por mais dolorosos que fossem, não podiam impedi-lo de desfrutar de um lar confortável e da segurança

que a família Cullen podia proporcionar.

Mas se Emmet e a esposa queriam criar Carl, eles que viessem fazer a oferta pessoalmente, que demonstrassem sinceridade e honestidade de propósitos. Edward não tinha o direito de interferir, e seu sobrinho não era um pacote a ser remetido para um destino desconhecido. Era um ser humano, e ela o amava muito!

— Carl é um bebê, e vai acabar descobrindo que a carga de criá-lo é muito maior do que foi criar Rose — Sue suspirou. — Terão de morar aqui comigo. Não há outra solução.

A semana seguinte foi um período de tormenta para Bella. Carl era adorável, mas não dormia muito. E também não queria ser alimentado a cada três ou quatro horas, mas constantemente. Sue tentava ajudar, mas Bella preferia seguir todos os conselhos do pediatra, pois mais difícil que fosse.

Ao mesmo tempo, ainda tentava ajustar-se à ausência da irmã. Visitava sua sepultura três vezes por semana na intenção de conformar-se, mas a cada visita seu pranto era mais angustiado e revoltado.

Uma semana depois da primeira visita, Edward voltou a procurá-la e encontrou-a sozinha com o bebê. Eram cerca de oito da noite. Bella havia acabado de sair do banho, e estava a caminho da cama, disposta a aproveitar as horas de sono de Carl para descansar um pouco, quando ouviu a campainha.

Ao ver Edward Cullen ela empalideceu, uma das mãos agarrando a gola do robe atoalhado e a outra tentando amarrar a faixa em torno da cintura. Estava nua sob o tecido macio, e isso a embaraçava e enfurecia.

— O que quer agora? — perguntou irritada.

— Cinco minutos de seu tempo — Cullen respondeu, entrando sem esperar pelo convite.

— Se me der licença, vou me vestir.

— Para que perder tempo? Não me perturbaria nem se estivesse completamente nua.

Vermelha de raiva e vergonha, Bella passou por ele e foi sentar-se no sofá sem qualquer cerimônia. A toalha que protegia seus cabelos molhados ameaçava cair, e ela preferiu retirá-la e jogá-la longe.

Uma cascata de belos cabelos marrons caiu por suas costas até quase a cintura. Edward parou subitamente, os olhos fixos nela como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Segundos se passaram antes que ele recuperasse o poder de ação e se aproximasse de uma poltrona.

— Posso me sentar?

— Como quiser — Bella respondeu com tom frio.

— Podia me oferecer um drinque.

— Você não é uma visita bem vinda, Sr. Cullen.

Sem o menor sinal de constrangimento, Edward aproximou-se das bebidas dispostas sobre uma mesa de canto, localizou o uísque, escolheu um copo e serviu-se.

— Devia ter avisado que não consigo ser muito cortês em sua presença.

Bella preferiu refugiar-se no silêncio, mas seus nervos estavam tensos como as cordas de um violino.

Cullen foi sentar-se numa poltrona, os olhos verdes iluminados por um brilho arrogante.

— Na semana passada, cometi diversos erros de cálculo. — ele anunciou. — É evidente que não tem nenhuma intenção de desistir de Carlisle.

— Carl — Sarah corrigiu irritada.

— Carl... Não pretende abrir mão dele, certo?

— Certo. — Certo? Havia passado noites em claro, pensando se havia sido correto recusar a proposta que Edward fizera para o futuro do bebê. Em termos materiais, a família Cullen tinha muito a oferecer a seu sobrinho, e a sugestão de dar a ele um lar, um pai e uma mãe... Mas eram

exatamente o pai e a mãe que mais a preocupavam.

— Acho que não tive muito tato ao sugerir que meu irmão e sua esposa assumissem a responsabilidade sobre a criança.

Estranhando sua atitude conciliatória, Bella franziu a testa.

— Não estamos falando de tato, mas de sensibilidade. — ela respondeu.

— O futuro do menino pode ser garantido de outra forma. Posso adotá-lo e criá-lo como meu filho.

Bella ficou perplexa com a proposta oferecida de maneira tão casual. Tentando ganhar tempo, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e notou que os olhos dele cravaram-se em sua boca, notando o formato perfeito dos contornos voluptuosos.

Havia tensão no ar. Não sabia de onde ela viera, mas podia senti-la como um toque gelado sobre sua pele. Um sorriso apagado desenhou-se no rosto de Cullen. Num minuto estava ali, e no outro

havia desaparecido, deixando-a com uma suspeita que não sabia sequer definir. Qual era o problema com ele? A bebida, talvez? O que quer que fosse, o estranho comportamento de Edward estava desviando sua atenção do assunto principal. E quanto à proposta de adotar Carl... não merecia nem mesmo resposta!

— Você entregaria a criança ao seu irmão — ela disse, como se pensasse em voz alta.

— Sou um homem de palavra, um homem honrado. Sei que não acredita nisso, mas é imperativo que Carl seja reconhecido como um Cullen.

— Imperativo para quem?

— Acredita realmente que um dia esse garoto será grato por tê-lo privado de seu lugar de direito na sociedade?

Bella abaixou a cabeça, assaltada novamente pela dúvida e a incerteza.

— Sua determinação de negar a Carl o que minha família pode dar a ele é absolutamente egoísta.

Tensa, Bella manteve os olhos fixos no tapete. Egoísta? A acusação a perturbava. Então ele não compreendia que, de seu ponto de vista, os homens da família dele eram um péssimo cartão de visitas? Emmet: fraco, cruel e egoísta, como fora revelado pela maneira com que havia tratado sua irmã. Edward: grosseiro, arrogante e igualmente cruel e egoísta com os menos favorecidos pela sorte.

Não estava tentando conservar a custódia de seu sobrinho apenas para vingar-se, ou por simples respeito à memória de Rose. Não, realmente...

Uma criança precisa de mais que riqueza e status para desabrochar. Uma criança precisa de tempo, compreensão e amor para crescer e tornar-se um adulto responsável. Seria possível que tais necessidades fossem totalmente supridas pela família Cullen? Acreditava que não, mas gostaria muito de ter uma bola de cristal para descobrir a resposta, pois não queria prejudicar o futuro de Carl com uma decisão errada. Carl jamais a perdoaria...

— Não entregaria Carl aos seus cuidados — ela disse.

— Estamos falando de um bebê, e você é um homem ganancioso e obcecado por trabalho. Sem dúvida o deixaria aos cuidados de uma babá. E quando se casar? Carl terá uma madrasta que dará preferência aos próprios filhos.

— Com que direito atreve-se a emitir opinião sobre meu caráter? — ele perguntou, levantando-se como um tigre preparando-se para o ataque.

Uma palavra de crítica e ele ameaçava explodir.

— E não podemos esquecer de seu temperamento... — Bella prosseguiu.

— Meu temperamento?

— Não tem muito controle sobre ele. Crianças podem ser irritantes, sabe? Elas costumam testar a paciência dos adultos a cada instante.

— Não sabe nada sobre meu temperamento. Sou um homem muito disciplinado.

— Sim, deve ser calmo e dócil como um cordeiro, desde que todos à sua volta estejam fazendo exatamente aquilo que você quer — ela opinou, levantando-se para aproximar-se da porta e convidá-lo a sair. — O que não suporta é ser contrariado, especialmente por uma mulher.

— Poderia lidar com você com uma das mãos presa às costas, mas garanto que não gostaria dos meus métodos — Edward sorriu.

Por alguma razão, a arrogância daquele olhar a fez perder o fôlego por alguns segundos. O tempo parecia caminhar mais devagar. E de repente ele desviou os olhos dos dela e dirigiu-se à porta.

— Carlisle está chorando — Cullen informou com voz tensa, como se o choro de um bebê fosse uma ofensa imperdoável.

— Carlisle? — Confusa Bella piscou algumas vezes para quebrar o encanto. Devia ser o cansaço, a preocupação... Sentia-se estranha nos últimos dias.

Impaciente com a demora da resposta, Edward aproximou-se da escada e, sem olhar para trás, disse:

— Não se deve deixar um bebê chorando.


	4. capitulo três

O enredo pertence a lynne Grahn e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer.

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Edward já estava com Carl nos braços quando Bella chegou ao quarto. Seu sobrinho berrava com toda a força dos pulmões, o rosto vermelho em sinal de insatisfação.

— Deixe-me pegá-lo — ela pediu, estendendo os braços na intenção de oferecer todo o conforto possível.

— Sei o que fazer com um bebê — Edward respondeu com frieza. —- Com que freqüência costuma deixá-lo chorando?

— Eu nunca o deixo chorando!

— Em minha casa, ele teria atenção imediata em todos os segundos do dia.

— Se o colocar no berço, irei esquentar a mamadeira.

— Vou ficar aqui com Carl até você voltar.

O atrevido! Bella dirigiu-se à cozinha com passos apressados, furiosa por ele estar segurando o filho de Rose. Recusava-se a reconhecer o laço de sangue entre eles. Nenhum dos irmãos Cullen tinha direito a tal reconhecimento.

De repente o passado voltou a desfilar por sua mente, trazendo de volta a amargura e a raiva.

Há sete meses, Emmet partira para a Grécia numa viagem de negócios. De acordo com Rose, ele soubera sobre a gravidez e ficara absolutamente encantado com a idéia de ser pai. Rose naturalmente havia sugerido que já era hora de Emmet apresentá-la ao irmão. Com o anel de noivado no dedo e o filho dele a caminho, Rose tivera certeza de que em breve estaria casada.

Emmet prometera conversar com o irmão durante o período que passaria em casa. Depois havia retornado abatido e desanimado, sem o entusiasmo de antes. Edward estava irredutível, ele dissera a Rose. Não queria nem conhecê-la. Só então Rose revelara a gravidez à irmã. Arrastara Emmet até a casa de Bella para que fizessem o comunicado juntos, e os três haviam enfrentado uma noite de

muito constrangimento.

Não sabia que a irmã caçula estava morando com Emmet no apartamento que ele mantinha em Oxford. Rose justificara a mudança de telefone e endereço dizendo que decidira ir dividir um apartamento mais barato com algumas colegas de classe.

— Não tenho condições de me casar com Rose neste momento — Emmet informara sem rodeios.

— Edward está ameaçando deixá-lo sem um centavo! Quem poderia imaginar um drama tão antiquado nos dias de hoje? — Rose comentara exasperada.

— Não posso desafiar meu irmão — Emmet havia dito embaraçado, incapaz de suportar o olhar de Bella. — Pelo menos por enquanto...

Uma desculpa das mais descaradas. Rose tornara-se histérica. Devia estar esperando que a irmã mais velha erguesse a mão e solucionasse o problema num passe de mágica. Mas Emmet era um homem adulto. Se não tinha coragem para enfrentar o irmão tirano e impor à família a mulher que escolhera para esposa, ninguém podia fazer nada por ele.

Uma semana mais tarde Emmet partira novamente para a Grécia sem aviso prévio.

— Sabia que ele estava partindo? — Bella perguntara à irmã com ar preocupado.

— Fique tranqüila... ele vai voltar. Emmet quer essa criança — Rose informara com aparente segurança.

Naquela noite Bella refletira muito sobre o assunto, questionando se não estaria sendo maldosa por suspeitar que, de repente, Emmet já não tinha tanta certeza sobre o que sentia pela noiva. Em nenhum momento ele voltara a jurar o amor eterno que fizera questão de manifestar no primeiro encontro. Além disso, estava abatido, desanimado e retraído. Mas não quisera preocupar a irmã com

seus temores.

Quinze dias mais tarde um advogado apresentara-se no apartamento em Oxford e apresentara uma notificação de despejo. Rose fora refugiar-se na casa de Bella, ultrajada com o que havia acontecido, mas certa de que o despejo não era obra de Emmet. Tudo não passava de um estúpido mal entendido com o proprietário, insistira. Depois recusara-se a voltar para a universidade, apesar dos pedidos insistentes da irmã.

Desesperada, Bella julgara-se no dever de ir procurar Edward Cullen para discutir o assunto. Ela já havia pedido isso antes, mas Rose recusara-se. Apenas a inabalável fé da irmã no noivo a convencera a entrar em ação. Ele concordara em recebê-la na próxima vez em que estivesse em Londres.

Ainda lembrava aquele dia em seu escritório. Edward Cullen a intimidara desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nele. Dirigira-se ao encontro certa de que ele só precisaria conhecer Rose para perceber que seu preconceito era tolo e sem fundamentos.

Mas Edward não chegara a conhecer Rose. Deixara as duas irmãs entrarem em seu escritório e cravara os olhos apenas na mais velha, como se a outra sequer existisse.

— Acho que devemos conversar a sós, srta. Swan — havia dito.

Rose fora levada para outra sala, onde dois advogados incumbiram-se de ameaçá-la e amedrontá-la. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Bella ficara aliviada com a possibilidade de falar a sós com Edward Cullen, certa de que poderia convencê-lo de seu ponto de vista.

Edward fora sentar-se na imponente cadeira atrás da mesa grandiosa e dissera:

— Sou todo ouvidos, srta. Swan.

— Vim perguntar o que considera tão inadequado em minha irmã. E por que recusa-se até mesmo a considerar a possibilidade de conhecê-la.

Um sorriso sardônico distendera seus lábios.

— O fato de ter a ousadia de fazer essa pergunta revela muitas coisas. Não tenho o menor desejo de conhecer sua irmã. A única coisa que espero dela é que saia definitivamente da vida de Emmet.

—Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta — Bella insistira.

— E por que deveria? Sua irmã dormiu com meu irmão... só isso.

— Ele a pediu em casamento.

— Conversa de travesseiro — ele havia disparado com sarcasmo. — Não estamos mais no século dezenove, srta. Swan. Emmet é grego. Tem sangue quente, é jovem...

— Rose também é jovem! E está grávida!

— Não acredito nisso. E também não acredito que seja tão ingênua.

— Rosalie está esperando um filho de seu irmão.

— Não entendo onde acha que esse tipo de afirmação pode levá-la. Na verdade, esperava que fosse inteligente o bastante para perceber que perderam a batalha. A galinha dos ovos de ouro voou, srta. Swan. Voltou para a Grécia, onde vai permanecer. O romance com sua irmã acabou.

— Porque você o ameaçou!

— Eu jamais ameacei meu irmão! Emmet sabe o que é esperado dele, e uma... mocinha qualquer com a atenção voltada para sua carteira não é suficiente para afastá-lo de seus deveres.

Chocada com os insultos, Bella tentara defender o caráter e a reputação da irmã, mas Edward jogara a cabeça para trás e rira.

— Apesar de jovem, sua irmã não era nenhuma virgem. Soube que ela era bastante liberal antes mesmo de Emmet aparecer, e também não foi muito fiel enquanto esteve com ele.

— Como... como se atreve?

— Se vamos falar em atrevimento, srta. Swan, sua decisão de vir até aqui foi bastante impertinente. Um conselho: da próxima vez em que for ajudar sua irmã a caçar um grego milionário, não esqueça de dizer a ela para manter a boca fechada sobre seus ex-amantes. Os gregos são notoriamente antiquados no que diz respeito à liberação feminina. Eles gostam de serem os primeiros, ou pelo menos de poderem fingir que são.

— Você é grosseiro, rude e...

— E se ela quer uma aliança na mão esquerda, que mantenha as pernas bem fechadas até sair da igreja. Ir morar com Emmet foi seu segundo erro — ele concluiu, os olhos iluminados por um brilho triunfante. — E agora pode sair. Já disse tudo que tinha a dizer.

Bella encontrara Rose na recepção, igualmente trêmula e abalada, apertando entre os dedos um cheque de valor astronômico. Bella o rasgara e atirara os pedaços no lixo, mas horas haviam se passado antes que ela conseguisse arrancar toda a história da irmã.

— Eles me fizeram sentir suja, Bella, como se eu fosse uma chantagista!

Rose fora ameaçada e amedrontada por dois advogados que prometeram repercussões desastrosas caso ela procurasse a Imprensa para falar sobre Emmet.

Rosalie continuara escrevendo para Emmet, furiosa por não receber uma única resposta, mas ainda cheia de esperanças.

— Aposto que minhas cartas estão sendo interceptadas antes dele recebê-la — ela dizia. — Edward Cullen é capaz de qualquer coisa. Espere só até meu filho nascer. Então a história será muito diferente. Nada poderá manter Emmet longe de mim.

A lembrança odiosa daquele dia ainda resistia na memória de Bella, dolorosa e viva. O ódioparecia ainda mais intenso, alimentado pela amargura e o desespero da perda. Ela parou na soleira do quarto de Carl.

Uma cena inesperada a esperava do lado de dentro.

Edward estava recostado em sua cama de solteiro, o sobrinho aninhado de encontro ao peito.

Falava com o bebê em grego, e Carl havia parado de chorar.

Era estranho. Edward parecia tão humano! Mas a maneira como tratara Rose fora desumana. E agora ele queria o filho dela, e esperava que o entregasse sem resistência. Por quê? Carl também era Carlisle, como todas as implicações trazidas pelo nome. Era um Cullen. Rose acertara ao prever o valor de seu filho para a família Cullen.

Mas Bella ainda estava atônita com a intensidade do interesse deles por Carl. Ou deveria dizer do interesse de Edward por Carl? Por que, aparentemente, o desejo de Emmet de criar o filho fora rapidamente silenciado e sufocado. Assim, até que ponto a oferta havia sido sincera? Bella tinha a impressão de que Emmet oferecera-se para cuidar da criança apenas para impressionar o irmão mais

velho.

Seria o medo de ser exposto publicamente que obrigava Edward a exigir a custódia do sobrinho?

Algum tipo de obsessão paranóica? Sabia que não era uma questão de honra ou consciência. A experiência de Rose com aquela família havia deixado claro com que tipo de gente estava lidando.

Bella olhou para o homem e o bebê e tremeu com a força da própria frustração.

Sim, queria vingança. Queria, precisava ferir Edward Cullen, mas não podia. Não tinha esse poder. Além do mais, tinha de considerar o bem estar de Carl, sua principal preocupação. Num silêncio chocado, removeu a criança dos braços de Edward e foi sentar-se numa cadeira para alimentar o sobrinho.

Edward levantou-se repentinamente.

— Tem de aceitar o fato de que Carl não pertence a este lugar.

Apesar de todo _mise-en-scène_, Edward ainda não conseguira convencê-la da honestidade de propósitos de sua família. Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo poderia compensar a falta de amor. De qualquer maneira, sentia-se dividida e confusa, e tinha medo de estar tomando uma decisão precipitada. Temia que seus sentimentos a impedissem de enxergar a melhor solução para o bebê que aprendera a amar como se fosse seu.

— Seria melhor para vocês dois se desistisse dele agora.

O que pretendia oferecer agora? Já havia tentado dinheiro. Também experimentara a intimidação. Fizera de tudo para pintar Emmet e Alice como os pais perfeitos. E finalmente oferecera-se. Mas se Carl fosse para a Grécia, Bella não teria mais qualquer influência sobre o futuro do sobrinho. Até onde podia confiar nos homens da família Cullen?

— Não sou muito paciente — Edward suspirou.

— Diga algo que eu não saiba.

— Sou um inimigo perigoso. Vou tirar essa criança de você, custe o que custar.

Bella havia terminado de alimentar Carl, Tentando esconder o tremor das mãos, ela o colocou de volta no berço. Com que direito ele entrava em sua casa e a ameaçava? Não estava satisfeito com o sofrimento que já provocara? Os irmãos Cullen mataram sua irmã!

Emmet devia ter dito a Rose que não a amava mais. Em vez disso fugira, deixara sua pobre irmã cheia de esperanças vãs. O que aqueles meses de angústia haviam feito com seu coração frágil? E qual teria sido o desfecho da história, se Emmet houvesse cumprido a promessa de se casar com ela? Rose podia estar viva.

— Escute... — Edward exigiu com impaciência, segurando-a pelo braço.

Bella soltou-se com um gesto violento e dirigiu-se à escada.

— Não ponha suas mãos imundas em mim! Não suporto a idéia de ser tocada por você!

— Mentirosa.

Furiosa, tomada por uma curiosa mistura de emoções, ela virou-se para encará-lo e o viu encostado na parede da sala, exalando uma aura de sensualidade impressionante.

— Acho que gostaria de ser tocada por mim — ele provocou.

Confusa, Bella retrocedeu alguns passos, tentando livrar-se da tensão sufocante que penetrara a atmosfera.

— Você não passa de um animal — ela sussurrou, sem saber como interpretar o que sentia.

Edward sorriu arrogante. Julgava-se irresistível, mas o que realmente a irritava era o fato de estar conseguindo perturbá-la.

— Infelizmente, quando disse que estava disposto a pagar qualquer preço, não estava me incluindo na oferta — ele prosseguiu insolente. — Quando vou para a cama com uma mulher, tenho de gostar dela. É o mínimo que exijo.

Se Bella tivesse uma faca na mão, ele estaria sangrando a seus pés. Além de insinuar que ela o considerava atraente, ainda tinha a ousadia de dizer que, caso estivesse disposto a recebê-la, ela teria se atirado em seus braços com entusiasmo! Francamente! Não conseguia sequer verbalizar o

que estava sentindo!

De repente Bella teve certeza de qual seria o pior castigo para Edward Cullen. O que poderia feri-lo profundamente. Ser obrigado a casar-se com ela para obter a custódia de Carl. Ele não concordaria, é claro, mas seria uma vingança perfeita. Uma idéia insana, mas uma deliciosa fantasia. Pensando bem, por que tinha de ser uma fantasia? Se fizesse tal exigência, certamente conseguiria livrar-se dele.

— Estou feliz por ter encontrado algo de divertido nessa situação — ele comentou, fitando-a com ar intrigado. — Confesso que ainda não sou capaz de rir.

— Você disse que eu devia estipular o preço para entregar Carl... certo?

— Já estava imaginando quanto tempo levaria para desistir do ato da tia amorosa. Por que me fez perder tempo com essa encenação?

— Não vai gostar do que vou propor — ela suspirou, indo acomodar-se numa das poltronas.

Queria estar o mais longe possível quando ele perdesse a calma e explodisse.

— Pagarei o que for necessário para tirá-la definitivamente da vida dessa criança.

— Bem, não seria bem assim — ela avisou, os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas. — A única coisa que quero é o que minha irmã não pôde ter.

— Vá direto ao ponto.

— É um pouco... delicado.

— Você não é nenhuma flor do campo — ele irritou-se.

— Quero que se case comigo. Quero ser a Sra. Edward Cullen. Apenas oficialmente, é claro. Por mais que duvide, não tenho nenhum interesse pessoal em você, nem o considero irresistível. Não pretendo exigir de você o imenso sacrifício de deitar-se pensando na glória da Grécia.

Edward estava pálido, como que petrificado.

— Cristos... Acha que eu me casaria com você?

— Um destino pior que a morte, mas uma doce vingança. Devo deduzir que sou ainda menos aceitável que minha pobre irmã? Bem, você disse que eu devia estipular o que queria...

— Não pode estar falando sério! Isso é uma brincadeira! Não pode estar me pedindo tal coisa...

— Posso — ela confirmou, deliciando-se com a expressão chocada em seu rosto.

— Que tipo de mulher é você, que é capaz de exigir isso de mim?

— Bem, parece que não é um homem de palavra — Bella o acusou, notando que ele apertava as mandíbulas numa tentativa de controlar-se.

Edward estava tendo aquilo que merecia. Os últimos quinze dias haviam sido um pesadelo para Bella, uma espécie de túnel longo e escuro através do qual forçara-se a continuar caminhando.

Desde o momento em que Rose morrera, esse grego insolente a atormentara, invadindo seu luto. A morte de sua irmã não significara nada para ele. Pelo contrário, devia ter sido um alívio. E no entanto, ele atrevera-se a aparecer no funeral, e no mesmo dia havia tido a ousadia de oferecer dinheiro em troca do filho de sua irmã. E ainda recusava-se a deixá-los em paz!

— Isso está fora de cogitação — ele respondeu com falsa tranqüilidade. — E saiba que a desprezo ainda mais por ter feito tal sugestão.

Bella sorriu com amargura. Então ele acreditava que dava alguma importância ao que pensava a seu respeito? Edward atravessou a sala com passos decididos, ansioso para partir.

— Adeus — ela despediu-se.

De repente ele virou-se e encarou-a com aqueles incríveis olhos negros.

— Por acaso sugeriu esse casamento pelo bem da criança?

— O que você acha? — Bella devolveu, momentaneamente sem ação. Estava apenas fazendo um jogo, exigindo a única coisa que, sabia, ele se negaria a oferecer.

— A vingança é uma faca de dois gumes.

Momentos mais tarde a limusine afastava-se imponente, atraindo olhares curiosos dos vizinhos.

Bella atirou-se na cama, dominada pela exaustão. De onde havia tirado coragem para falar em casamento? Da certeza de que ele reagiria com surpresa e espanto à idéia de ver-se definitivamente ligado a uma mulher sem atrativos. Havia sido divertido vê-lo boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer.

Só não sabia por que não conseguia rir...

Na semana seguinte Bella retornou ao trabalho para completar as duas semanas de trabalho exigidas para o pagamento do salário integral. Não podia deixar de receber esse dinheiro. Uma vizinha de Sue ofereceu-se para cuidar de Carl e, sem outra alternativa, Bella foi obrigada a enfrentar a angústia de deixá-lo todas as manhãs.

— Você pode ir trabalhar para mim na loja — Sue sugeriu ao final da primeira semana, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

Dona de uma floricultura, Sue sempre fizera questão de contratar apenas pessoas experientes.

— Mas eu não sei nada sobre flores... — Bella lembrou.

— Você pode aprender. E pode começar cuidando da papelada da loja. Carl ficaria em seu cesto, ao lado de sua mesa.

— Não sei o que dizer. Estou realmente grata, Sue.

— Nunca a ajudei com Rose, mas acho que dessa vez devemos unir nossas forças. Gosto de ter companhia em casa. Embora as coisas ainda estejam um pouco caóticas, tudo irá melhor assim que Carl crescer. Ele estará indo para a escola antes que notemos.

— Acha que estou tomando a decisão correta... mantendo-o comigo?

— Acho que está fazendo o que deve fazer. De qualquer forma, agora a bola está no campo dos Cullen, certo?

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde Emmet virá procurá-la, e se quer um conselho, acho que deve deixá-lo ver o garoto. Carl tem todo o direito de conhecer o pai.

Sue tinha razão. Para ser franca, Bella esperava que Emmet já houvesse aparecido para conhecer o filho.

— Francamente, ele já devia ter vindo — Sue comentou, como se pudesse lei seus pensamentos.

Naquela manhã, Bella estava cuidando dos arquivos do escritório, quando um movimento na porta da sala chamou sua atenção. Alguns dos diretores da empresa estavam parados na soleira,

fitando-a como se fosse a mais estranha das criaturas. Assustada, ela encarou o diretor administrativo, o sr. Newton.

— Srta. Swan — ele começou hesitante, já que não a conhecia.

O grupo de executivos abriu-se como o Mar Vermelho para dar passagem a uma outra figura.

— Vim buscá-la para o almoço — Edward Cullen informou sem rodeios.

— Mas...

— Não se preocupe com o horário, srta. Swan — Sr. Newton ofereceu. — Tire o resto do dia de folga, se desejar.

— A srta. Swan não trabalha mais aqui — Edward avisou. — Tenho outros planos para ela.

— Uma excelente funcionária — o diretor comentou. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Confusa e irritada, Bella adiantou-se alguns passos, mas, antes que pudesse exigir explicações, Edward pousou uma das mãos em suas costas e empurrou-a com firmeza em direção à porta.

— Precisa apanhar alguma coisa?

— Sim, mas...

— Mande alguém limpar a mesa da srta. Swan, e envie os objetos pessoais para a casa dela— ele ordenou sem olhar para trás.

— Que brincadeira é essa? — Bella explodiu ao ser empurrada para dentro do elevador.

— Acabei de demiti-la — Edward informou.

— Você... me demitiu?

— Sou o dono dessa companhia. Suas roupas são muito estranhas, sabe?

— Você possui essa empresa?

— Vim até aqui apenas para levá-la para almoçar, mas alguém me reconheceu na recepção e o pânico instalou-se. Nunca estive sequer perto da empresa — ele explicou, retirando a presilha que mantinha os cabelos dela presos na altura da nunca.

— Mas... o que está fazendo? Você enlouqueceu?

— Recuso-me a ser visto em público com uma mulher que parece uma carcereira.

— Seu... machista arrogante! Primeiro diz que me demitiu, e depois me arrasta para um almoço!

Não comeria com você nem que estivesse morrendo de fome!

— Não me provoque — Edward murmurou com tom seco.

— E quanto à demissão, está perdendo seu tempo. Eu ia mesmo deixar a empresa, e já tenho outro emprego.

— E tão difícil imaginá-la lidando com flores, que mal posso esperar para ouvir sobre esse novo trabalho.

— Como sabe que vou trabalhar com flores?

— Sue me contou.

— Quando? — ela espantou-se, parando na calçada para encará-lo. Alex havia empurrado a porta giratória com tanta força, que quase a atingiu. — Suas maneiras são grotescas.

Ele sorriu, e pela primeira vez Bella teve de admitir que Sue estava certa a respeito da beleza do grego.

— Você me chamou de machista. Só um machista perde tempo segurando portas para uma mulher.

Bella sentou-se no banco traseiro da limusine com a graça de um soldado de chumbo, O que ele podia querer desta vez? Talvez pretendesse atirá-la no rio mais próximo com um bloco de cimento amarrado ao pescoço. Uma estranha inquietação a invadiu. Edward Cullen era imprevisível. Embora tivesse facilidade para julgar o caráter das pessoas, não conseguia sequer imaginar o que ia na

cabeça desse homem. Mesmo assim, podia apostar que ele era complexo, frio e cruel.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? Tensa, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nem mesmo para celebrar sua vitória?

— Do que está falando? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Decidi pagar o preço.

— Que preço?

— Vamos nos casar.


	5. capitulo quatro

CAPÍTULO IV

Bella esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Atônita, concentrou-se em manter o rosto inexpressivo, apesar das batidas frenéticas do coração. Exigira o mais absurdo dos sacrifícios, e ele concordara! Por quê? Por que Carl era tão importante para a família Cullen? Devia ser o primeiro neto, e do sexo masculino, mas Emmet e sua preciosa esposa podiam ter os próprios filhos, não? Por que Edward concordaria em se casar com uma mulher que desprezava, quando o.

Máximo que podia conseguir com isso era a adoção do sobrinho?

— Parece que Carl é muito importante para você — ela disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para não trair as emoções. — Estou realmente surpresa com a mudança. Rose estava grávida de quatro meses quando foi expulsa do apartamento de seu irmão.

— Acha que eu teria feito isso se acreditasse na gravidez? Que tipo de homem pensa que sou?

— Um completo canalha — ela respondeu com franqueza.

— Teria me comportado diferente, se acreditasse na gravidez de sua irmã.

— Não acredito. O cheque era suficiente para cobrir o custo de um aborto... Não acredito que estivesse preocupado com o destino de Rose, ou da criança que...

— Como se atreve. Nunca pensei em tamanho absurdo! Jamais teria concordado com o assassinato do filho de meu irmão!

Era surpreendente, mas Bella acreditava nele. Ninguém seria capaz de fingir tamanha indignação.

— Emmet não disse nada sobre a gravidez de Rose?

— Não — Edward admitiu relutante.

Então as mentiras existiram, Bella constatou com desgosto. Quantas outras Emmet teria produzido para livrar-se da ira do irmão? Sem dúvida era responsável pela idéia que Edward fazia sobre o caráter de Rose.

Edward levou-a para almoçar em sua casa, uma imponente mansão com vista para um parque bem cuidado. A refeição foi servida por um criado grego, e o silêncio do dono da casa já começava a perturbá-la quando ele anunciou que o café seria servido na sala de estar.

Nervosa, Bella mal conseguira tocar na comida. Além do mais, a decoração luxuosa a impressionava, e a profusão de criados era irritante para alguém que se acostumara a fazer tudo sozinha.

Assim que o mordomo serviu o café e retirou-se, Edward murmurou:

— Vamos direto ao ponto. Já instruí meus advogados para preparem um contrato pré-nupcial, e espero que o assine sem impor condições.

Estaria realmente disposta a se casar com Edward Cullen? Não seria um casamento normal, mas um acordo comercial em benefício de Carl. O bem estar de seu sobrinho e seu direito à herança estariam garantidos. Carl a teria por perto... E ela o teria em caráter definitivo, percebeu aliviada.

Edward passaria boa parte do tempo viajando pelo mundo, e não teria de suportar sua presença constantemente. Era a única maneira de assegurar a satisfação de todas as necessidades de Carl, tanto as materiais quanto as afetivas.

— Não me casarei sem esse contrato.

— Eu concordo — Bella respondeu sem encará-lo, certa de que a única coisa que o preocupava era não correr o risco de perder parte de sua preciosa fortuna.

— Mandarei alguém cuidar de todos os detalhes burocráticos, e você será informada cobre o andamento dos planos para o casamento. Alguma dúvida?

— Por que concordou?

— Pelo bem do bebê. — Os olhos verdes cravaram-se em seu rosto e Bella experimentou um estranho arrepio. — Quero que ele tenha tudo que é necessário para o bem estar de uma criança: segurança, amor e um lar tranqüilo.

Por que não estava convencida? Uma espécie de sexto sentido a avisava de que ele não estava dizendo a verdade, mas Bella censurou-se em silêncio. Edward não tinha nada a ganhar com o casamento desprovido de amor, desejo ou simpatia. E por que a idéia provocava tamanha amargura?

Devia ter sido Rose e Emmet. Segurando a xícara de porcelana com mãos tremulas, Bella disse a si mesma que queria fazer Edward pagar por ter ferido e humilhado sua irmã, e por privá-la da companhia do grande amor de sua vida. Sim, ele merecia pagar por isso... E pagaria, nem que tivesse de dar a própria vida!

— Você não parece ter muito a dizer — ele comentou.

— Já consegui o que queria — Bella respondeu com um sorriso gelado.

— Parece muito segura disso.

— E estou — ela devolveu triunfante. Havia justiça no mundo, afinal. Edward Cullen não era intocável. Conseguira colocá-lo exatamente onde desejava... Na palma de sua mão.

— E então, o que acha? — Bella perguntou, fingindo não notar o espanto de Sue. Depois de deixar as caixas e pacotes no chão, ela girou pela sala para mostrar a roupa nova. — Combina comigo?

— Cortou os cabelos — Sue constatou perplexa. — E essa roupa, os sapatos... Não a teria reconhecido se a encontrasse na rua!

— Ótimo — Bella respondeu enquanto subia a escada.

— Acha mesmo que devia estar gastando o dinheiro de Edward antes do casamento?

— Adoro gastar o dinheiro de Edward. Ele acha que sou gananciosa e interesseira. O contrato é prova disso. Vinte páginas de insultos! Não acha que devo me comportar de acordo com as expectativas de meu futuro marido?

— Já parou para pensar que vai ter de viver com esse homem?

— Não tenho a menor intenção de viver com ele. A julgar pelo que sentimos um pelo outro, nossos encontros serão poucos e esporádicos,

— Nesse caso, por que a transformação?

— Está pensando que é por causa dele? — Bella riu. — É por Carl!

— Por Carl?

— Tenho de desempenhar o papel de mãe dele, não? Tenho de me adaptar, parecer adequada.

Caso contrário acabarei por embaraçá-lo no futuro. Além do mais, fiz apenas o que Edward sugeriu.

Coloquei-me nas mãos de profissionais competentes para tornar-me apresentável...

Sue analisou a figura delicada de Bella, as curvas suaves do corpo realçadas pelas roupas bem cortadas e elegantes. Agora já não parecia mais a garota solitária e triste de antes, mas uma mulher segura que jamais conhecera a dor de ser rejeitada.

Bella examinou-se no espelho do quarto e aprovou o que viu. Não parecia mais uma carcereira.

O dinheiro havia comprado à ilusão da beleza. O dinheiro de Edward. Ficara furiosa ao ler aquele contrato ofensivo e ridículo. O documento havia sido redigido em grego, e fora obrigada a exigir uma tradução para o seu idioma antes de finalmente assinar a versão original. Em recompensa por sua aparente docilidade, recebera vários cartões de crédito e fora informada sobre diversas contas.

Bancárias abertas em seu nome.

— Ainda não é tarde demais para mudar de idéia — Sue sugeriu da porta.

Bella suspirou. Sue estava tentando convencê-la a desistir do casamento há uma semana!

— Não pretendo desistir. Estou fazendo isso por Carl, lembra-se?

— Não se sente infeliz sabendo que o casamento será um sacrifício para Edward Cullen

— O que você acha? — ela disparou irritada.

— Acho que não gostaria de desafiá-lo. Acho que é maluca e ele é ainda mais louco por ter concordado.

— Como conseguiu isso? — Edward perguntou.

Do que estava falando? Bella lançou um olhar de soslaio para o homem sentado a seu lado na limusine. Apesar de manter a maior distância física possível, a presença dele a incomodava, provocando um estranho desconforto. Era a primeira vez que Edward falava desde a cerimônia no cartório. Passara todo o tempo observando-a com atenção, como se estivesse surpreso com a transformação, mas sabia que algumas roupas novas e um pouco de maquiagem não eram.

Suficientes para impressionar um profundo conhecedor da beleza feminina.

— Como consegui o quê? — Sentia-se vazia sem Carl. Preocupada, olhou para trás e viu o carro que transportava Carl... E uma babá. Uma babá de verdade, com uniforme e vários certificados!

Ao ser entregue aos cuidados da profissional. Carl havia chorado como se alguém estivesse tentando estrangulá-lo.

— Vejo que é um garotinho muito mimado — a Sra. Brown dissera com ar de reprovação.

Mal podia esperar para dizer a Carl que não precisavam de uma babá, pois pretendia dedicar-se pessoalmente aos cuidados com o bebê.

— Como conseguiu operar tão grande transformação da noite para o dia?

Bella ruborizou convencida de que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

— Contratei um consultor de estética.

— Um... O quê?

— Quando não sei fazer alguma coisa, costumo procurar os serviços de uma autoridade no ramo.

— E o que não sabia fazer?

Bella virou-se e viu que ele mantinha os olhos fixos em seus lábios, enriquecidos pelo batom cor de pêssego. Qual era o problema com o sujeito? Por que estava fazendo perguntas tão estúpidas, se a idéia havia sido dele?

— Com algum esforço e ajuda profissional, poderia tornar-se bem atraente... — dissera.

— Não sabia como lidar com roupas, maquiagem, esse tipo de coisas. Francamente, nunca tive tempo ou interesse para aprender. Nem dinheiro para gastar com futilidades.

— Você gastou uma ninharia.

Não podia estar falando sério. Gastara uma fortuna! Isto é, de acordo com sua escala de valores... Seu novo guarda-roupa não incluía grifes famosas, mas contava com peças básicas e clássicas que podiam ser combinadas entre si, criando vários conjuntos elegantes e discretos, e uma variada coleção de sapatos, bolsas e peças íntimas. O trabalho do consultor, indispensável em sua

situação, custara os olhos da cara!

— Uma ninharia — Edward repetiu os olhos fixos em seu rosto.

Estava falando sério!

Virtude número um: Edward não era mesquinho.

— É lisonjeiro saber que fez tamanho esforço por mim.

— Por você? Fiz isso por Carl! Não quero embaraçá-lo.

— Ele tem seis semanas de idade.

— Não quero que ele se envergonhe da própria mãe — Bella insistiu.

— E quanto a não querer que eu sinta vergonha de minha esposa?

Bella encarou-o com um sorriso sarcástico, demonstrando que tal ambição jamais passara por sua cabeça. O rubor que tingiu o rosto de Edward provou que ele estava ofendido com seu desinteresse, o que era ridículo nas circunstâncias. Tinham um casamento de conveniências! Por que pensaria em tornar-se mais atraente para ele?

— Gostaria que parasse de olhar para mim desse jeito — ela indicou.

— 0 que esperava? Você está irreconhecível! Com exceção da cor dos cabelos...

Tensa, Bella o viu erguer a mão para tocar seus cabelos e afastou-se ainda mais.

— Pare com isso — Edward exigiu irritado.

— Parar com... O quê? — ela gaguejou, sentindo os dedos em seus cabelos. Estava trêmula, ofegante, e o corpo parecia estar reagindo por conta própria. Não sabia o que esperar. E se Edward fosse violento? Teria a intenção de agredi-la fisicamente? Tentando distrai-lo, ela decidiu dizer a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça. — Não quero que Carl tenha uma babá.

Por um instante os olhos que a fitaram expressaram frustração e incredulidade.

— Uma babá? — Edward repetiu, como se não conhecesse o significado da palavra.

— Eu mesma cuidarei dele.

— Estará ocupada demais cuidando de mim.

— Você tem empregados para isso.

— Agora tenho uma esposa, e não preciso mais dos criados — ele insistiu, aproximando-se devagar e tocando seu queixo para forçá-la a encará-lo.

Irritada, Bella plantou as duas mãos em seu peito e empurrou-o. Edward riu com uma espontaneidade que a perturbou.

— Tire as mãos de mim... Agora! — ela exigiu, enlouquecida com o comportamento inexplicável do marido.

— Tente me obrigar.

Bella o encarou e o encontro com aqueles olhos verdes foi eletrizante. Um aroma pungente penetrava por suas narinas, uma mistura de colônia fina com algo profundamente erótico.

Erótico?

Deus, de onde havia tirado essa idéia?

Edward riu e afastou-se com um movimento confiante, fitando-a com ar de... Satisfação?

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu com tom frio, deslizando as mãos pela roupa como se estivesse amarrotada.

— Essa aliança em seu dedo significa que estamos casados.

— E daí?

— Agora você é minha esposa.

E o que ele esperava? Que corresse horrorizada, ou agradecesse orgulhosa? Para ela, o casamento havia sido apenas uma cerimônia sem qualquer significado, como a aliança em seu dedo.

Apenas um meio para satisfazer duas necessidades: a de poder cuidar de Carl e de seu futuro, e a de vingar-se. Fizera Edward Cullen pagar por ter destruído a vida de sua irmã, e agora que conseguira realizar seu desejo, não tinha muito mais a dizer ao sujeito. Adiante, via apenas a vida ao lado do bebê que amava. Edward seria um apêndice, e desempenharia o papel de pai ocasionalmente.

Não tinham nada a dividir, a partilhar. Nada em comum além de Carl. Então, por que ele fazia questão de dizer que agora era sua esposa?

— Está tão embriagada com o doce sabor da vitória que deixou de enxergar à sua volta.

Exasperada, Bella jogou os cabelos para trás e desejou não tê-los cortado. Não gostava da maneira como Edward olhava para eles.

— Não gosto de ser ignorado — ele disse.

— Se precisa mesmo falar, devia tentar entabular uma conversa mais normal — ela retrucou, irritada com seus comentários misteriosos.

— Quer falar sobre o tempo. Seria bem adequado ao seu nível intelectual.

— A chuva na Espanha é mais constante nas áreas de planície — ela provocou.

— Quantos anos tem?

— Por que não lê a certidão de casamento?

— Não seja infantil.

— Farei vinte e cinco dentro de um mês... O que significa que ainda tenho algum tempo antes de chegar aos trinta.

— Isso a magoou, não?

— Nada do que diga ou faça poderá me magoar. Com relação a você, sou inatingível.

— Você é muito confiante.

— Tenho razões para ser.

Bella havia pensado em tudo com antecedência. O que ele poderia fazer? Deixá-la sem dinheiro? Isso não a aborreceria. Poderia ignorá-la. Isso a satisfaria. Poderia ser rude. Reagiria à altura. Poderia deitar-se com uma mulher a cada noite, entregando-se à promiscuidade diante de toda a sociedade... E isso não a incomodaria, exceto pelo fato dele não ser um exemplo para Carl seguir no futuro. E se fosse violento, divorciar-se-ia dele... Ou do que restaria dele quando terminasse de fazer o que considerava adequado à situação. Ao menor sinal de abuso físico, Edward seria um homem morto!

Embarcou no jato que os levaria a casa dele na França. Quando a Sra. Brown subiu a escada, Bella ouviu os gritos de Carl e aproximou-se com os braços estendidos, perturbada e aflito.

— Está tudo bem, senhora — a babá afirmou com um sorriso frio. — Carlisle vai precisar de algum tempo para aprender a me reconhecer. Cuido de crianças há trinta anos, e garanto que ele logo estará acostumado comigo.

— Podemos tentar ir aos poucos. Ele tem medo de estranhos — Bella explicou.

— Talvez ele não esteja bem — Edward intercedeu, os olhos perturbados fixos no rosto congestionado do sobrinho.

— Não há nada de errado com ele, exceto uma boa dose de manha — a babá respondeu. — Os bebês precisam habituar-se a uma determinada rotina.

Incapaz de suportar tal discurso por mais tempo, Bella simplesmente arrancou a criança dos braços da Sra. Brown e aninhou-o junto ao peito, murmurando palavras doces enquanto dirigia-se ao fundo da aeronave. Carl abriu os olhos inchados e cheios de lágrimas e fitou-a, pronto para mais um ataque de choro. Ao reconhecê-la, o pequeno acalmou-se e recostou a cabeça em seu peito.

Bella sentou-se, satisfeita, e Edward estudou-os com expressão surpresa.

— Ele a conhece...

— É claro que sim... Não é, meu benzinho?

Por que Edward a observava com aquele ar intrigado, como se estranhasse seu comportamento? Independente de sua opinião estava desempenhando o papel que assumira recentemente e, a menos que a babá adotasse uma atitude mais suave e carinhosa, não tinha a menor intenção de deixar o sobrinho aos seus cuidados.

Enquanto alimentava o bebê, Bella ouviu os comentários de desaprovação da Sra. Brown, que fora sentar-se numa poltrona próxima.

— Está tentando me impressionar? — Edward perguntou irritado.

— Do que está falando? — Bella espantou-se.

— De toda essa falsa atenção com Carlisle. Por que acha que contratei uma babá?

— Não há nada de falso no que sinto por meu sobrinho. E prefiro não comentar a contratação da babá, embora deva dizer que não gostei do que vi até agora.

— Ela apresentou excelentes referências.

— Não quero parecer crítica ou injusta, mas você fez exatamente o que eu esperava, interferindo num assunto sobre o qual sabe muito pouco... Algo que, imagino, costuma fazer com regularidade. É um desses homens que acredita saber tudo...

Edward ficou vermelho, visivelmente perturbado. Não podia ouvir uma ou duas verdades sem perder a calma e explodir. Devia ter sido excessivamente mimado quando criança. Rico, inteligente, bonito. Ambicioso, obcecado por trabalho e dominador, certamente encorajado por uma família amorosa, empregados servis e mulheres estúpidas a acreditar-se a mais perfeita das criaturas em todos os campos.

— Você é lésbica?

Depois de uma pausa ultrajada, Bella encarou-o e riu. O ego do sujeito! Não era capaz de aceitar que uma mulher não o considerasse atraente.

— Eu imaginava que não. — Longe de estar constrangido, Edward a observava com interesse, a boca distendida por um sorriso divertido. — Devia perguntar-se por que sente tamanha compulsão para me agredir.

Bella arregalou os olhos belos olhos marrons numa encenação de ingenuidade.

— Eu faço isso? E está querendo dizer que percebeu? Francamente, não gosto muito de você, Edward...

— Gostar não é necessário. Mas exijo respeito.

— Um homem deve ter sempre um objetivo a alcançar. Mesmo que esse objetivo seja quase inatingível...

— Está correndo um risco que nem os inimigos mais poderosos quiseram correr.

— Não tenho medo de você.

— Não é o que seu corpo está dizendo — ele sorriu, notando a mão agarrada ao apoio do assento. — Se não tivéssemos a companhia da babá e da aeromoça, já teria corrido daqui com o rabo entre as pernas.

— Esse tipo de comparação diz muito a seu respeito — Bella devolveu, tentando esconder o nervosismo que a invadia. — Se não pode conquistar a admiração de uma mulher, contenta-se em despertar temor. Na verdade, prefere despertar qualquer tipo de sentimento a lidar com uma mulher em outro nível...

— Se estamos falando de uma mulher como você, tem razão. E não foi isso que imaginei para o dia do meu casamento.

Bella foi tomada pela tensão.

— E o que imaginou?

— Esperava dividir essa ocasião com uma esposa digna de meu nome.

— E ainda quer que eu acredite que não é um esnobe...

— Não estou preocupado com seu nível social, mas com sua falta de moral.

— Minha falta de moral?

— A mulher com quem devia ter me casado tem os mais elevados princípios morais.

— Está tentando dizer que ia se casar com outra mulher?

— Exatamente.

— E amava essa mulher? — Bella atreveu-se a perguntar, invadida por uma estranha ansiedade.

— Não pretendo discutir minha vida íntima com você.

— Ela o amava? Deus, por que não me disse? Não pode vir me cobrar por algo que... Por que não disse que havia alguém em sua vida, alguém além de...

— Das mulheres que levo para a cama em troca de dinheiro?

Bella não respondeu, perturbada com a possibilidade de ter partido o coração de outra mulher.

— Jane nunca esteve em minha cama.

Então não estavam falando de um romance apaixonado.

— Jamais discutimos a possibilidade de um casamento, mas teríamos formado uma bela aliança.

Na família Cullen, casamento é um passo definitivo. Não assumimos compromisso tão sério movidos pela ilusão.

Muito apropriado. Sexo com as amantes, estabilidade com a esposa. O amor não fazia parte da equação. E por que deveria surpreender-se? Rose fora julgada e rejeitada de acordo com esses mesmos padrões. Alice devia ser rica, bem educada e absolutamente adequada.

Entretanto, estava surpresa com a equação matrimonial de Edward. Por mais que tentasse ignorar, estava diante de um homem capaz de emanar uma carga emocional impressionante, um homem que saía em defesa da família com paixão e ardor, mesmo que não aprovasse seus métodos. Havia afastado Emmet de Rose por acreditar que essa era a melhor solução para o irmão, e certamente tratara de casá-lo em seguida para afastar o perigo de novas alianças inadequadas.

— Jane o ama?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da intimidade da pergunta.

Bella ruborizou, mas recusou-se a desistir do assunto.

— Odeio pensar que posso ter sido a causa do sofrimento de outra mulher.

— Eu feri o orgulho de Jane — Edward afirmou com tom frio. — E como todos acreditarão que Carl é meu filho, e você é a mãe...

— Isso é necessário?

— Absolutamente. Como Emmet e Alice não poderão criar o menino como filho, prefiro que a verdade permaneça em segredo dentro do círculo familiar. Não quero que Alice seja humilhada.

Bella não compreendia como Alice podia ser humilhada por algo que havia acontecido antes de seu casamento com Emmet... A menos que ela já estivesse em cena na época do envolvimento entre ele e Rose. Era bem possível, especialmente tratando-se de um sujeito sem caráter como Emmet.

— Assim que tiver idade para compreender, Carlisle será informado sobre os fatos relativos à sua origem, desde a adoção até a verdade sobre os verdadeiros pais...

— Sua verdade, ou a minha?

— Você é uma mulher má e perigosa, mas saiba que não vou tolerar interferências quando o momento da verdade chegar. Isto é, se ainda estiver por perto.

— E por que não estaria? — ela o desafiou.

— Porque vai precisar de muita determinação e humildade para permanecer a meu lado. E francamente, não acredito que tenha toda essa fibra.

— Obrigada pelo voto de confiança.

Mas Bella estava perturbada, apesar da aparente tranqüilidade. Não pelas ameaças que Edward fazia, mas por ter acabado de perceber que ele era repleto de sentimentos e até fragilidades.

Um homem amargurado. Há três semanas, teria sentido-se capaz de lidar com Edward com uma só mão e ainda conter um batalhão com a outra. Chorando a morte de Rose, perturbada pelo ressentimento e dominada pelo desejo de vingança, não dera importância a uma verdade básica.

Emmet era o homem que havia mentido para Rose, que a engravidara e abandonara, que negara-se a ampará-la e mentira para o irmão. Edward agira de acordo com as informações que havia recebido.

Emmet poderia ter desafiado o chefe do clã dos Cullen e assumido seu romance com Rose, se quisesse. Mas a verdade era que Emmet jamais tivera a intenção de se casar com sua irmã, e não hesitara em permitir que Edward o livrasse de uma situação embaraçosa. Portanto, Emmet era o verdadeiro pecador, mas era Edward quem fazia todos os sacrifícios. Por que só agora se dava conta disso? Por que forçara Edward a pagar pelos erros de seu irmão?

Vira-se diante de um Cullen, e não hesitara em mirar e fazer fogo em nome da vingança.

E em nome de Carl, é claro. Infelizmente, só agora percebia que havia destruído a vida de Edward, enquanto Emmet escapara ileso da confusão que criara.

Perturbada, fitou o marido que conquistara através da força e desviou os olhos apressada, assustada com a intensidade daquele olhar. Estava decepcionada consigo mesma, e a idéia de que tivesse agido de modo tão precipitado fez seu sangue gelar nas veias, mas não podia perder a cabeça à essa altura dos acontecimentos!

Boa tarde para vocês, esta é uma fic pequena e eu tentarei encaixar os postes no meio da semana, aviso algo, que no próximo capitulo haverá muita tensão, descobertas e verdades reveladas, e se eu consegui 5 comentários até amanha 12h eu posto mais um capitulo.

Beijos e até breve.


	6. capitulo cinco

Onze pessoas comentaram, foi mais do que pedi, e então vou postar agora em vez de 12h como prometido. Se até amanha as 14H eu tiver 10 comentários eu posto um novo capitulo, de laços da vingança, com a noite de núpcias.

Ps: qual fic vocês preferem que eu poste o próximo capitulo: a amante, a bella e o Barão, o segredo de marie hall. Independente da escolha laços da vingança será postado após os dez comentários.

CAPÍTULO V

Um castelo no Vale do Loire... o que mais poderia ser para um Cullen? Bella olhava pela janela da limusine, encantada com a paisagem criada pelas árvores frutíferas ao longo da alameda

que levava à entrada.

— Há quanto tempo vive aqui? — perguntou, os olhos arregalados constatando a existência de mais duas alas na construção de três andares.

— Esta era a casa da família de minha mãe.

— Ela era francesa? Quando morreu?

— Quando eu era criança — Edward respondeu com tom frio.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, subitamente constrangida com a própria curiosidade. Mas jamais estivera fora do país, e era difícil agir com frieza diante de tantas mudanças.

De repente Edward inclinou-se e olhou incrédulo para a mulher que aproximava-se do carro, o rosto traindo uma enorme irritação.

— Se deixar escapar uma única pista sobre a verdadeira origem de Carlisle, pode considerar-se uma mulher morta — ele avisou em voz baixa.

— Mas quem é...?

Bella não pôde' concluir a pergunta. O motorista abriu a porta do automóvel e uma morena de baixa estatura e ansiosa envolveu-os num abraço entusiasmado.

— Sou sua sogra — ela apresentou-se sem rodeios.

— Bella, essa é Esme, minha madrasta...

— Sempre tão preciso, quando tudo que fiz foi amá-lo como se fosse meu por mais de vinte anos — Esme suspirou.

— Você é inglesa — Bella constatou com tom confuso.

— Edward, sei que estou sendo inconveniente aparecendo sem avisar em sua noite de núpcias, mas não pude esperar para conhecer Bella, que vai fazê-lo incrivelmente feliz. Quer saber como posso afirmar, se nem sequer a conheço? Ela retribuiu meu abraço. Foi agarrada por uma estranha, mas abraçou-me de volta porque não quis ferir meus sentimentos.

— Esme... — Edward tentou.

— Não vai me dar um abraço?

Edward inclinou-se e beijou o rosto da madrasta.

— Vejo que ele ainda sente-se constrangido em sua presença, Bella. Normalmente Edward é mais entusiasmado. Bem, onde está ele?

— Quem?

— Edward, qual é o problema com você? Seu filho! Estou morrendo de vontade de pegá-lo no colo!

O segundo carro estacionou atrás da limusine e a babá desceu com Carl nos braços. Esme aproximou-se apressada, mas de repente parou e retrocedeu um passo.

— Vamos entrar. Vou levá-la ao seu quarto — Edward indicou, segurando o braço de Bella e arrastando-a com certa ansiedade, desesperado para tirá-la de perto da madrasta.

Mas Esme os impediu de escapar.

— A babá disse que ele está dormindo e não deve ser perturbado. Essa mulher parece um dragão! A escolha foi sua, Edward?

— Sim — Bella confirmou.

— Seu filho é lindo, querida. E você também é muito bonita. Como conseguiu emagrecer tão depressa? Olhando para você, ninguém diria que é mãe há tão pouco tempo. Está amamentando?

— Não.

— Vou levar o bebê para o quarto, senhora — a babá informou de passagem.

— Ela é como um tanque de guerra, não? Posso até vê-la armando barricadas para nos manter fora do quarto — Esme comentou.

— Tem razão — foi a resposta desanimada de Bella.

— Edward, não vou ficar. Nem mesmo para o jantar — Esme prometeu. — Embarcarei de volta para casa assim que sair daqui. Só vim para conhecer sua esposa e dizer a ela que implorei para realizar esse casamento com estilo, mesmo com três semanas de antecedência. Mas você não quis...

— ela suspirou, lendo no rosto de Bella o espanto diante da criadagem perfilada no hall. — Medieval, não?

Edward fez as apresentações, mas Esme baniu qualquer vestígio de formalidade com seus comentários divertidos. Em seguida ela segurou o braço de Bella e conduziu-a até a imponente escada de mármore.

— Deve estar louca por um bom banho — disse, antes de baixar a voz para um sussurro. — Há uma certo clima entre vocês, não? Adoro Edward, mas o acho muito difícil às vezes. E, isso acontece mesmo nas melhores famílias. E quem poderia chamar um bebê tão lindo de acidente? Eu o chamaria de milagre. Edward foi salvo na última hora de viver até o fim da vida com aquela Jane...

sabe a respeito dela, não?

— Um pouco.

— Já é o bastante. Ela é a mais assustadoramente perfeita das mulheres. Fala vários idiomas, é uma artista talentosa, possui uma das mais famosas videiras do Loire e é capaz de traçar a árvore genealógica de sua família por gerações e gerações. Também é muito bonita. Mas E tem aquele ar de superioridade... e insiste em me tratar como a proverbial loira burra, o que não sou. Ela teria

estragado todo o trabalho que tive para descontrair Edward. Jane não tem emoções. Acho que livrou-se delas numa operação especial para poder funcionar com o máximo de perfeição.

— Mas ela deve ter ficado magoada...

— De jeito nenhum. Ela não ama Edward, e ele também nunca a amou. Iam unir-se algum dia e iniciar uma dinastia perfeita, provavelmente num tubo de ensaio. Não consigo imaginá-la gerando um filho da maneira habitual. Felizmente, Bella, seu método anticoncepcional falhou! Você salvou meu enteado de um destino pior que a morte.

Pelo menos não precisa fingir que era uma noiva feliz. Edward devia ter dito que estava se casando com o único objetivo de legitimar o filho, e isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Esme levou-a a um quarto repleto de flores.

— Preparei tudo sem que ele soubesse — ela confidenciou.

— É lindo! Estonteante — Bella comentou, atordoada com o perfume inebriante.

— Edward disse que eu não gostaria de você. Estava apavorada. Quero dizer, alguém pior de Jane, depois de todo os planos que tracei para mantê-la afastada! E Edward agia como se estivesse se debatendo numa armadilha.

— Não foi exatamente uma armadilha, mas tive de fazer uma certa pressão.

— Está brincando! Com Edward? O canalha! Sempre pensei que ele fosse um homem decente, responsável...

— Oh, ele é!

— Eu sabia. Edward é tão honrado e decente que às vezes torna-se entediante. E adora crianças.

— É verdade.

— Mas tem idéias muito rígidas. Eu estraguei Emmet, o irmão mais novo de Edward. Sei que o mimei terrivelmente, e agora me preocupo com ele. Vai rir de mim, mas quando soube sobre a existência desse bebê, pensei que Edward estivesse tentando encobrir o irmão.

Bella não respondeu, petrificada pela observação.

— Lice tem andado calada, pálida...

— Lice?

— Minha filha, Alice.

— Sua filha é casada com o irmão de Edward?

— Eu era viúva quando conheci o pai deles. Alice era uma garotinha. Meu primeiro marido também era grego, e eu trabalhava no escritório de Carlisle. Era péssima em datilografia, mas ele vivia me chamando para ditar suas cartas. Carlisle havia me escolhido como sua próxima amiguinha de travesseiro.

— Amiguinha de travesseiro?

— É um eufemismo grego para amante. Passei um ano resistindo, até que ele caiu de joelhos e me pediu em casamento. Precisei de dois anos para me livrar da bagagem de seu antigo estilo de vida.

— Do que está falando?

— Das amantes que ele ainda conservava. Carlisle não conseguia compreender por que não podia continuar com elas. Sabe que Edward mantém suas amiguinhas em Atenas e Paris, não?

— Eu... sim.

— Os gregos têm padrões duplos. Quer saber como me livrei da tal bagagem?

— Adoraria.

— Despertei seus ciúmes. É um jogo perigoso, mas comigo funcionou. De repente ele percebeu o que eu sentia e nunca mais me traiu, pois passava o tempo todo me observando. Eu o amava muito, sabe? Por isso fiz questão de mantê-lo na linha. Quais são seus planos?

- Planos?

- Vai precisar de uma estratégia para liquidar a oposição. Lembre-se de que estou sempre ao alcance do telefone, e venho à Paris com freqüência. Estarei aqui dentro de quinze dias para conhecer meu neto com mais calma. — Esme aproximou-se da porta e virou-se antes de sair. —Edward tem consciência. Use-a... e isso, também. — ela sorriu, apontando para a enorme cama de

casal. — Já deve ter percebido que o que acontece aqui é mais importante que tudo. Não deixe o entusiasmo esfriar.

Bella afirmou com a cabeça e esperou que a sogra fechasse a porta para deixar-se cair sobre uma cadeira, exausta e confusa. Esme era um furacão! E estava disposta a ajudá-la por considera-la melhor que Jane.

Mas Esme era a mãe da esposa de Emmet, e isso a deixava ainda mais confusa. Não sabia nada sobre a família Cullen. Rose falara pouco sobre o clã, e não havia visto Edward nas três semanas entre sua decisão de aceitar o casamento e a cerimônia, algumas horas antes. Agora entendia por

que o marido ficara tão abalado ao ver a madrasta. Naturalmente temia que a esposa revelasse toda a verdade assim que se visse sozinha com a sogra.

Alice andava abatida... Perturbada, Bella compreendeu subitamente o quanto havia resistido diante da verdade. Negara-se a ver as coisas a partir do outro lado da cerca. Ficara ultrajada ao saber que Emmet casara-se com outra mulher enquanto Rose carregava seu filho no ventre, e considerara Alice como uma espécie de rival triunfante.

Mas como uma mulher recém-casada poderia sentir-se triunfante ao saber que outra mulher daria à luz o filho de seu marido, ou ao ser chamada a assumir a responsabilidade por essa criança e tratá-la como se fosse sua? Em que momento Alice fora informada sobre a situação de Rose?

Antes ou depois do casamento?

De repente era novamente forçada a reconhecer que não era a única vítima. Alice também estava sofrendo, apesar de não ter feito nada para merecer tal sina. Emmet espalhava a infelicidade por onde passava.

A bagagem foi levada ao quarto por um criado, e uma empregada surgiu pouco depois para avisar que o jantar seria servido em uma hora. A criada desfez suas malas, e depois de um banho relaxante e prolongado, Bella usou seu francês rudimentar para perguntar onde ficava o quarto do bebê.

A babá havia realmente erguido barricadas. Carl estava acomodado num grande berço de bronze, alimentado e limpo, pronto para a noite.

— Ele sossegou... finalmente. — a sra. Brown comentou antes que Bella pudesse entrar.

— Ótimo.

— Não seria uma boa idéia perturbá-lo. Estou muito cansada, e não gostaria de ter de passar a noite acordada.

— Cuidarei das mamadeiras noturnas — Bella ofereceu sem hesitar.

— De jeito nenhum, senhora. Eu mesma o alimentarei esta noite, e amanhã haverá uma jovem para alimentar o bebê durante a noite e ficar ao lado dele em minhas horas de folga.

Carl passaria as vinte e quatro horas do dia sob vigilância!

Bella desceu apressada, os olhos castanhos falseando de raiva.

— Odeio falta de pontualidade — Edward disparou ao vê-la entrar na sala de jantar.

Estava apoiado na lareira, saboreando um drinque, e sua aparência formal a fez perceber que cometera seu primeiro erro social. Devia estar usando o único vestido de noite que trouxera na bagagem.

Intimidada, Bella foi sentar-se na ponta da enorme mesa iluminada por candelabros.

— Sua madrasta é muito gentil — ela comentou. — Esme me fez sentir em casa.

Edward sorriu e fez um sinal para que o criado acendesse as luzes da sala.

— Os empregados acreditam que temos algo a celebrar — ele disse, apontando para a entrada de ostras que acabara de ser servida.

Bella já ouvira falar sobre a propriedade afrodisíaca do prato, mas não estava preocupada. Era alérgica a frutos do mar, e não pretendia sequer aproximar-se das ostras.

— E então, como é ser minha esposa?

— Não me sinto sua esposa, o que significa que não deve preocupar-se com isso. Só desejo ser uma excelente mãe para Carl. Não pretendo interferir em sua vida.

— Palavras amenas. Parece ter acalmado desde que colocou essa aliança no dedo.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa impressão.

— Você disse que eu merecia uma esposa capaz de transformar minha vida num inferno. Uma verdadeira cadela... se não estou enganado quanto ao termo utilizado. Mas agora parece estar mudando seu plano de ação representando a mãe dedicada, apesar de sua limitada habilidade artística.

— Não estou representando! Eu amo Carl!

— Ele foi seu passaporte para outro mundo. Você o usou para conseguir o que neguei à sua irmã.

— Isso não é verdade! Tudo bem, reconheço que queria vingança, mas nunca imaginei que fosse concordar. Depois, quando aceitou a idéia, percebi que esse casamento era a melhor solução para as necessidades de Carl.

— Você me obrigou a aceitá-la. Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse ser tão desavergonhada.

Trocou seu sobrinho por riqueza e status.

— Como se atreve a me acusar?

— Não devia esperar nada melhor da mulher que invadiu meu escritório há cinco meses.

— Eu não invadi seu escritório! Marquei hora com a secretária, lembra-se? Foi você quem agiu como um bárbaro.

— Você e sua irmã nunca se preocuparam com Alice. Que tipo de recepção esperava?

Emmet já tinha uma esposa e uma família, e você sempre soube disso! Desde o início daquele caso sórdido!

— O que está dizendo? — Bella sussurrou, o rosto subitamente pálido. — Quer que eu acredite que há cinco meses Emmet já era casado há tempo suficiente para ter um filho? Isso é absurdo!

— Fingir ignorância não vai ajudá-la em nada. Sua irmã conheceu Alice e minhas sobrinhas antes de esgueirar-se até a cama de meu irmão. Ela era a babá.

— Isso é mentira! Está inventando essa história para profanar a memória de minha irmã! Rosie não pode ter conhecido sua cunhada... Não sabíamos que Emmet era casado!

— É claro que sabiam.

— Emmet a pediu em casamento! Ele até comprou um anel de noivado!

Edward pronunciou um impropério para manifestar sua incredulidade, e Bella reagiu de imediato.

— Não se atreva a usar esse tipo de linguagem em minha presença! Não sei onde está querendo chegar com todas essas mentiras. Minha irmã jamais teria se envolvido com um homem casado, a menos que ignorasse seu estado civil.

— Sua irmã conheceu Alice antes de ser apresentada ao resto da família.

— Rose não pode ter conhecido a esposa de Emmet! Ela jamais esteve na Grécia! — Bella soluçou, aflita com as próprias emoções. Emmet havia jogado toda a culpa sobre as costas de Rose para redimir-se aos olhos do irmão.

— Eu tenho provas.

— Que provas?

Edward levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta.

— E então? Vem comigo, ou tem medo de não conseguir sustentar a farsa diante das evidências?

— Não tenho medo de nenhuma evidência que possa ter produzido! — ela devolveu, seguindo-o com passos nervosos até a biblioteca.

Edward pressionou o último livro de uma estante e, espantada, Bella viu o vão revelado pelas prateleiras que se afastavam.

— Mantenho a prova em local seguro — ele comentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando dominar a tensão. Não estava com medo... não, não temia que ele pudesse abalar a confiança que sempre tivera na irmã!

Edward espalhou algumas fotos sobre a mesa, diante dos olhos arregalados de Bella.

— Foram tiradas em Oxford. Alice e as crianças foram passar algumas semanas com Emmet.

Bella tinha a impressão de que alguém a havia atingido no estômago. Na foto, Rose posava ao lado de uma jovem morena, cada uma delas segurando a mão de uma garotinha de cabelos negros, uma delas com cerca de um ano, e a outra com quatro ou cinco. Todas sorriam.

Edward foi mostrando as fotos numa sucessão lenta e sádica. Rose aparecia em todas elas.

Brincando com as meninas num parque, sorrindo ao lado delas... Na última ela sorria ao lado de Emmet, cada um deles segurando uma criança.

— Alice perdeu uma das meninas num shopping e sua irmã a encontrou. Foi assim que elas se conheceram. Alice cometeu o engano de convidá-la para jantar em sua casa, e depois ela ficou com as crianças uma ou duas vezes para que meu irmão e a esposa pudessem sair. Minha cunhada voltou para a Grécia e sua irmã viu-se com o campo livre. A verdade sobre Rose atingira Bella com tamanho impacto, que ela manteve-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, vítima da dor e da culpa. Deus, onde errara na criação de Rose?

— Ela tinha apenas dezoito anos... e o amava. — Bella não estava falando com Edward, mas consigo mesma. Tentava convencer-se de que a irmã que amava fora vítima, e não algoz. — E Emmet a encorajou. Quando o conheci, ele disse que a amava e pretendia casar-se com ela.

— Emmet insiste em negar qualquer tipo de discussão sobre casamento.

— Então ele está mentindo. E ela também mentiu — Bella admitiu com tom pesaroso. — Há quanto tempo Emmet é casado?

— Desde os dezenove anos. Alice tinha dezoito. Tentei convencê-los a esperar, mas Esme os apoiou, e meu pai não viu razões para negar seu consentimento. Se quiser, pode ficar com isso —Edward ofereceu, estendendo um pacote de cartas em sua direção. — Não foram abertas, como pode ver.

— Então ele nunca as recebeu.

— Não acreditei na gravidez de sua irmã.

— Não tinha o direito de interceptar essas cartas! Rose não era nenhuma mulher fatal que seduziu seu irmão e afastou-o do lar e da família. Era uma adolescente, e Emmet era muito mais velho! Independente do estado civil de seu irmão, ela ainda era responsabilidade dele!

— Não posso ser acusado pelos erros de meu irmão.

— Mas você interferiu...

— Duas crianças estavam envolvidas nessa trama, sem falar na paz e na estabilidade de toda minha família. Sempre acreditei que é prerrogativa da mulher dizer não...

— Seu hipócrita!

— Sua irmã sabia que Emmet era casado. Ela fez uma escolha... e meu irmão fez a dele. Voltou para a esposa. E como não há mais nada a fazer, acho que devemos terminar nosso jantar.

— Perdi o apetite. Acho que vou para a cama — Bella murmurou, lutando contra as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos.

— Sozinha... em nossa noite de núpcias?

Bella encarou-o e sentiu-se como um fantoche sob a força daqueles olhos. Seu corpo respondia com energia assustadora, como se tivesse vontade própria, e de repente era como se o mundo girasse mais depressa.

— Subirei mais tarde — Edward informou com voz suave. — Mal posso esperar para vê-la deitada, pensando na grande glória da Grécia.

— O que foi que disse? Mas ele já havia saído


	7. capitulo seis

Boa tarde meus queridos leitores, eu pedi dez e já tenho quinze. Eu decidi que como vocês cooperaram comigo, e estam com muita vontade de ler um novo capitulo que decidi antecipar o capitulo de amanhã.

Ps: me digam qual fic vocês querem um novo poste amanha aquela que tiver mais votos será a escolhida, eu vou postar no meu horário de almoço as 13h.

Beijos e curtam.

l

Capitulo seis

Bella ficou deitada de costas na cama, os olhos fixos na porta. Edward estava brincando, provavelmente para privá-la de uma boa noite de sono. Um homem precisava sentir-se sexualmente atraído por uma mulher para pensar em fazer amor com ela, e Edward não a considerava atraente. Não era sua esposa de verdade.

Pensando bem, não sabia mais o que era. Jamais sentira-se tão confusa e dividida. Até esta noite, antes das revelações de Edward, acreditara que Rose havia sido usada e abandonada, mas agora tudo mudara. Rose escondera a verdade de seu relacionamento com Emmet. Envolvera-se com um homem casado, e fora morar com ele enquanto a esposa enganada cuidava do lar em outro país. Emmet devia ter prometido divorciar-se e, aplacado o calor da paixão,

mudara de idéia. Rose teria tido a coragem de engravidar para forçá-lo a cumprir a palavra?

Sua irmã sempre fora determinada, e tornara-se arrogante ao descobrir que a beleza exercia um forte poder sobre o sexo oposto. Rose não teria tolerado a rejeição, não só por ser vaidosa, mas também porque amara Emmet verdadeiramente. E ele? Teria amado sua irmã? E que importância tinha isso agora? Destruiria as cartas sem abri-las. Já sabia o suficiente.

De repente Bella descobriu-se mais preocupada com o próprio comportamento. Agora compreendia o comportamento de Edward quando, há cinco meses, fora procurá-lo em seu escritório.

Naquele dia aprendera a odiá-lo, acreditando na falsa noção de que ele era a barreira entre Rose e o homem que ela amava. Por sua vez, Edward a tratara mal por acreditá-la cúmplice de Rose na intenção de destruir uma família.

Perder a razão do ódio era uma experiência inquietante. Todos os fatos que haviam acontecido desde a morte de Rose agora podiam ser vistos sob uma luz diferente. Edward queria proteger a cunhada da humilhação de ver a traição do marido exposta pela mídia, uma atitude compreensível.

Alice já sofrera demais. E o que ela havia feito? Ameaçara-o com a exposição nos tablóides sensacionalistas. Bella encolheu-se, tomada pela culpa.

Desde o início, a principal preocupação de Edward havia sido com o sobrinho. Julgando-a uma guardiã inadequada para Carl, mostrara-se determinado a evitar que a criança sofresse as conseqüências dos pecados dos pais. Em vez de oferecer apoio material e contentar-se com a certeza de estar cumprindo sua parte, aceitara sacrificar-se para garantir o bem estar e a formação

moral e social daquela criança.

E quanto ao casamento... teriam de conversar e esclarecer todos os mal entendidos. Depois ofereceria a possibilidade de anulação. Essa era a única coisa decente que podia fazer.

Decisão tomada, Bella sentiu-se mais calma. Estava estendendo o braço para apagar a luz quando a porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Sem desviar os olhos de seu rosto, ele aproximou-se da cama e afrouxou o nó da gravata, os lábios distendidos por um sorriso provocante. Em seguida ele abriu a camisa, expondo o peito forte e bronzeado.

Bella decidiu que era melhor manter a calma e fingir indiferença, apesar da pulsação acelerada.

— Se quer exibir seu físico, por que não tenta a carreira de modelo? Não estou interessada.

— Francamente — ele riu. —Você compraria a revista e a esconderia sob o colchão. Eu avisei que não apreciaria meus métodos. Devia ter acreditado.

— Seu machismo me causa repugnância.

— Bobagem. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, notei que tem olhos muito bonitos. Na segunda vez reparei em suas pernas, e na terceira fiquei impressionado com seus cabelos. Você revelou-se aos poucos, e a química entre nós foi explosiva.

— Química? — ela gaguejou.

— Não é capaz nem de reconhecê-la. Programou-se para ignorar toda e qualquer mensagem sexual, mas o que sente quando estamos juntos a enerva. Também fiquei perturbado, sabe? Quis você desde o início, mas sabia que não poderia tê-la.

— Edward... essa sua fantasia machista está ultrapassando os limites do bom senso. Está apenas tentando justificar sua presença em meu quarto, e só porque feri seu ego.

— Uma bomba não seria capaz de abalar minha autoconfiança.

— Mentira. Feri seu ego, e agora você quer empatar o jogo.

— Desisti desse tipo de disputa quando saí da adolescência, junto com o hábito de não telefonar quando havia prometido ligar e o de correr atrás de tudo que usasse saia.

— Aposto que sempre foi muito bem sucedido com as mulheres.

— Muito. Mas cresci, superei essa fase de conquistador, e agora você é minha esposa.

Bella ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, mas Edward estava nu e ela abaixou a cabeça apressada, sabendo que a imagem ficaria gravada para sempre em sua memória.

— Estou disposta a oferecer uma anulação — ela disse.

— Não, obrigado.

— Estou oferecendo sua liberdade!

— Também está me oferecendo Carl?

— Não!

— Era o que eu pensava.

Se concordasse em partir deixando Carl, Edward teria aceitado a anulação. Isso era exatamente o que ele queria, o que planejara desde o início. Agora exigiria seus direitos conjugais e a humilharia na esperança de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela partisse e deixasse Carl sob sua custódia.

— Eu não sabia que Emmet era casado! — Bella afirmou com veemência.

— Sua encenação foi bastante convincente, mas isso não muda o fato de estarmos casados.

— Não precisamos permanecer casados.

Edward foi para o banheiro sem ao menos responder, como se não a escutasse.

Bella deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros como uma boneca de pano e pressionou a mão sobre a boca, tentando abafar os soluços de medo. A possibilidade de Edward forçar intimidade sexual como uma arma a apavorava. A idéia dele vê-la nua, com todos os seus defeitos, de tocá-la com suas mãos frias e humilhantes enquanto tinha de pensar em outra mulher para manter-se excitado... era mais do que podia suportar.

Bella ouviu a água correndo do chuveiro e encolheu-se. Sabia que não era nenhum modelo de beleza, e logo Edward também saberia. Seu único sinal de vaidade era um sutiã com enchimentos com o qual pretendia disfarçar os seios pequenos, e não chamar a atenção para eles.

Edward saiu do banheiro e deitou-se a seu lado, e Bella encolheu-se, apreensiva. Um dedo gelado percorreu suas costas e ela estremeceu.

— Por favor, não me toque. Não posso abrir mão de Carl, mas concordarei com qualquer outra coisa. Ficarei fora de seu caminho, longe de seus olhos... poderá ter todas as mulheres que quiser!

— Quero você — Edward sussurrou, puxando-a de encontro ao peito.

— Você concordou com um casamento de aparências!

Edward virou-a entre os braços e fitou seus olhos.

— Eu concordei? Quando? Francamente, só aceitei esse casamento por causa de seus dotes físicos. Quero ter filhos... Pensou que eu desistiria disso?

Atônita, Bella o encarava com um misto de pavor e impotência.

— Se esse casamento durar, será nos meus termos — Edward avisou, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela.

Bella tentou escapar, certa de que ele pretendia beijá-la, mas Edward segurou-a pelos cabelos.

— Relaxe — disse. — Não farei nada que você não queira.

— Então tire as mãos de mim.

— Ia dizer que não vou machucá-la... mas isso pode ser mentira. Nunca fiz amor com uma virgem antes, mas prometo ser gentil e delicado.

Vermelha, Bella pensou em negar a própria inocência, mas sabia que sua falta de experiência era evidente.

— Seu... seu...

— Você me incendiou quando nos vimos na casa de Sue, e nem sequer percebeu. Durante todo o tempo que passamos no quarto, fiquei imaginando como seria despi-la e possuí-la ali mesmo, no chão.

— Seu pervertido!

— Fiquei muito excitado, como depois do nosso casamento, no carro. Não percebeu? Não sente quando um homem quer arrancar suas roupas? Olhei para você e pensei, agora ela é minha, e é mulher o bastante para tornar-se ainda mais linda para me agradar.

Bella jamais imaginara ouvir tais coisas de um homem. Ultrajada com a suposição de que mudara a própria aparência para agradá-lo, ela recuperou o poder de reação.

— Nunca pensei sequer em chamar sua atenção, quanto menos agradá-lo!

— Se você diz... — Edward sorriu.

Bella ainda estava tentando entender como um simples sorriso podia provocar um calor tão intenso, quando ele a beijou. A reação foi imediata, inevitável, e de repente ela descobriu-se correspondendo, desejando coisas que jamais sonhara querer.

— Sabia que ia gostar — ele murmurou contra seus lábios, voltando a beijá-la em seguida.

A excitação foi crescendo rapidamente, privando-a da capacidade de raciocinar. Apenas as sensações importavam, e Bella nem tentou resistir à febre que a tomou de assalto. Edward a acariciava com gentileza e experiência, descobrindo recantos sensíveis onde um simples toque era capaz de incendiá-la. Os lábios seguiam as mãos nessa viagem, contribuindo para a insanidade que a dominava.

— Você tem lindos seios...

O desejo na voz dele era explícito, e Bella teve certeza de que o elogio era sincero. Num segundo, todos os anos de vergonha e complexo provocados pelo que chamava de seu maior defeito desapareceram, definitivamente esquecidas. As barreiras foram caindo, uma a uma, e o prazer fluindo por todo seu corpo a fez desabrochar, deliciar-se pela primeira vez com a própria feminilidade.

Edward sussurrou algumas palavras em grego e ela abriu os braços para recebê-lo, sem pensar nas conseqüências do que fazia. Seu último pensamento coerente foi que, se houvesse morrido sem conhecer o prazer provocado pelo corpo de Edward Cullen, jamais teria vivido.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando Edward estendeu-se a seu lado na cama, Bella compreendeu que não se sentia mais casada que antes, pois um casamento em que as boas relações restringiam-se aos limites da cama não era fácil de suportar, principalmente porque começava a admirar aquele homem a quem acabara de entregar-se.

Nesse capitulo eu tive quinze comentários, mas eu vou pedir dez, e posto um novo amanhã, eum novo poste da fic que vocês escolheram.

Os comentários são o combustível do autor, portanto quanto mais comentários eu ganhar mais animada eu vou ficar e mais rápido eu vou postar!


	8. capitulo sete

Vocês vão odiar o Edward agora, como ele pode ser mau as vezes, comentem e digam o que vocês acharam.

Capitulo sete

— Edward... acho que precisamos conversar — murmurou hesitante, forçando-se a pensar em toda a ternura que ele demonstrara pouco antes.

Ele encarou-a, os olhos negros totalmente indecifráveis.

— Por quê?

— Você mudou as regras, E agora, o que vai acontecer com nosso casamento?

— Mas nós não temos um casamento — ele sorriu sarcástico. — Não como está sugerindo. Só me casei com você por não ter outra opção. Queria Carlisle, e paguei o preço.

— Você disse que me queria! — ela sussurrou, o rosto pálido e cheio de horror.

— Em minha cama, não como minha esposa.

— Não teria me possuído em outra situação — ela disparou, ferida pela afirmação ofensiva.

— Tem certeza?

— Já disse que não sabia nada sobre o casamento de Emmet! Eles mentiram para mim! —Agarrando o lençol de encontro ao peito, Bella tentou explicar o que sentira após a morte de Rose.— Se soubesse a verdade, não o teria acusado de ter destruído a vida de minha irmã. Emmet disse que você havia ameaçado deserdá-lo e privá-lo do convívio familiar se ele assumisse Rose. Ela estava grávida! É claro que o culpei, e é claro que o odiei depois de como falou dela em seu escritório.

— O que está tentando provar com tantas mentiras? — Impaciente, Edward levantou-se da cama.

— Não abandonaria meu irmão nem que ele fosse um assassino! Quaisquer que sejam seus defeitos, temos o mesmo sangue! E quanto a deserdá-lo, Emmet é bastante rico, e não tenho controle sobre suas finanças.

— Então ele também mentiu sobre esse assunto — Bella concluiu, vendo-o vestir-se. — Está bem, admito que não devia ter exigido que se casasse comigo...

— Acho que queria agarrar um milionário, e agora quer manter-se ligada a ele. Deve haver alguma razão para ter desistido de bancar a esposa vil.

— Como... como pôde me tocar sentindo essas coisas? — ela perguntou, chocada com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Você é minha esposa, e a tocarei sempre que quiser. É meu direito. Mas fora deste quarto, você não tem nenhum direito além dos que eu decidir lhe dar. Obrigou-me a aceitá-la em minha vida. Não tem do que reclamar. E quanto a oferecer minha liberdade de volta... eu nunca a perdi.

Farei tudo que quiser, quando quiser, e não há nada que possa fazer para impedir-me.

Bella permaneceu onde estava, imóvel, o orgulho exigindo que não demonstrasse a extensão de sua vergonha. Mas cada palavra de Edward a atingira como um dardo envenenado.

— Não quero impedi-lo de nada — ela conseguiu dizer, sabendo que nunca mais poderia deitar-se na mesma cama que Edward.

— Não? Quer dizer que não pretende tornar-se mais e mais possessiva? Não vai perguntar onde vou, quando volto, onde estive e com quem andei? Não vai fazer cenas? Vi meu pai passar por tudo isso com Esme, e nenhuma mulher conseguirá manipular-me desse jeito!

Então por isso ele planejara casar-se com Jane. Ela não teria feito cobranças, não teria exigido fidelidade, não teria feito perguntas inconvenientes.

— A propósito, está perdendo seu tempo com a rotina maternal. Não estou impressionado. Por que não faz simplesmente o que eu espero que faça?

— O quê?

— Compre. Gaste dinheiro até cair de exaustão.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, sentindo que merecia os insultos. Afinal, abandonara todos os seus princípios e saíra gastando o dinheiro de Edward antes mesmo de se casar com ele.

— Não devia ter aceitado seu dinheiro antes do casamento — ela murmurou com a honestidade que fazia parte de seu caráter.

— Aquela ninharia? Não esperava que comprasse nem meio vestido com aquela quantia irrisória. E por que acha que lhe dei aqueles cartões de crédito? Estava rezando para que fosse fazer compras e melhorasse sua aparência.

A humilhação era cada vez maior. Em toda sua vida, Bella jamais estivera tão aflita e vulnerável. Não conseguia encará-lo. Suas mãos, apertadas em sinal de desespero, eram apenas uma imagem nublada diante de seus olhos lacrimejantes. De repente desejava ser uma verdadeira víbora, uma prostituta vulgar, uma mulher sem escrúpulos. Assim, poderia lidar com Edward sem

experimentar sentimentos tão conflitantes.

Edward retirou uma das flores do vaso sobre a cômoda e atirou-a sobre a cama.

— Serei muito mais fácil de lidar quando desistir de fingir ser o que não é.

No instante em que a porta se fechou o desespero tomou a forma de pranto. Bella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, temendo que ele pudesse ouvir os soluços que sacudiam seu corpo. Estava furiosa com a própria fraqueza, assustada com a vulnerabilidade que a fazia sentir medo do mundo.

Quase vinte e cinco anos de idade, e comportara-se como uma adolescente em chamas quando ele a tocara! Edward só precisara inventar alguns elogios, e ela entregara-se cheia de gratidão e vaidade. A garota de dezesseis anos que um dia fora profundamente ferida ainda existia dentro dela, insegura e solitária. E essa mesma adolescente abrira caminho para a dor ainda maior que acabara

de conhecer. Tentara convencer-se de que era feliz sozinha, de que não precisava de companhia masculina para sentir-se mais completa, e conseguira até acreditar nisso, negando a própria solidão, negando que tivesse necessidades e desejos sexuais, como as outras mulheres. Fechara-se ao risco de sofrer novamente. Convencera-se de que era sozinha por opção... e essa era a única verdade.

Edward era atraente e interessante, mas havia negado a atração imediata com a facilidade conferida pela prática. Não havia pensado na possibilidade dele também julgá-la atraente, e recusara-se a admitir que sua aparência espetacular e sua poderosa presença física a afetavam de alguma forma.

Mas Edward a interpretara como se lesse um livro, e soubera que a teria antes mesmo de tentar uma aproximação.

Agora teria de conviver com a certeza de que ele invadira sua cama simplesmente por considerar-se no direito de possuí-la. Por alguma razão especial que só ele conhecia, Edward a julgava atraente, mas ainda ressentia-se por ter sido obrigado a aceitá-la como sua esposa. Só uma mulher muito estúpida teria baixado a guarda como ela fizera.

Edward acreditava que ela usara um bebê inocente para agarrar um marido rico. Não acreditava em seu amor por Carl. Não acreditava que o irmão havia mentido... na verdade, não queria ouvir nada sobre os motivos que a levaram a exigir o casamento. Não acreditava em nada que ela dizia. E como se não bastasse, ainda pensava que ela estava fazendo uma espécie de representação para convence-lo de que o matrimônio podia ter algum futuro.

Bella sentia-se incapaz de superar tantos obstáculos. Edward jamais acreditaria em sua inocência, qualquer que fosse sua conduta.

Bella era como todos os outros homens que havia conhecido: só estava interessado em sexo, e era capaz de fazer amor com qualquer mulher, mesmo que a odiasse ou desprezasse. A única coisa que o diferenciava dos outros era que conseguira o que nenhum outro havia alcançado. Depois de possuí-la, levantara-se da cama e a fizera sentir-se vulgar, estúpida e ingênua por ter acreditado que ele poderia mudar de alguma forma.

Nunca havia sido tão ferida. Seu orgulho fora reduzido a pó. Pois bem, Edward Cullen jamais teria chance de repetir a façanha. Casara-se com ele para ser a mãe de Carl, e nada que ele fizesse a impediria de desempenhar esse papel. Edward era um bárbaro e jamais esqueceria o que ele havia

feito esta noite!


	9. capitulo oito

Estou postando um capitulo bem grande,

em sinal de agradecimento a vocês, espero que gostem,

e a Bella coitada, por que foi se casar logo com um grego?

Rsrsrsrsr!

Capitulo Oito

- Quem é o bebê mais lindo do mundo? — Bella sussurrou, deitada de bruços sobre o tapete. Carl agitava os bracinhos e retribuía o sorriso carinhoso. — Não vai crescer e beijar as garotas para depois fazê-las chorar, vai? Quero que seja sensível, amoroso e romântico. Só um homem de verdade é capaz de cultivar essas qualidades. Nunca dê ouvidos a quem tentar convencê-lo do contrário.

— A sessão de doutrina é privada, ou posso participar?

Bella virou-se e, horrorizada, reconheceu os sapatos italianos de Edward. Não havia percebido o tempo passar. Normalmente tomava a precaução de estar bem longe durante as visitas do grego ao quarto de Carl, e nas últimas semanas conseguira passar até dois dias sem vê-lo. Não era difícil programar-se. Edward era uma criatura de hábitos constantes, e as horas que reservava para o sobrinho eram bastante regulares.

Embaraçada, Bella levantou-se e ajeitou a camiseta, ainda úmida do banho do bebê. Sabia que ela moldava seus seios nus com perfeição constrangedora.

— Se insistir nessa história de transformar o garoto num homem romântico e sensível, ele será presa fácil para todas as caçadoras de ouro da Europa.

— Não sei por quê. — Bella protestou embaraçada. — Esse tipo de personalidade não exclui inteligência e cautela.

— Está enganada. Olhe para mim...

Tremendo, Bella fitou aqueles olhos Verdes e sentiu o mundo girar à sua volta. Trabalhara duro para impedir esse tipo de reação, mas até agora não conseguira nenhum resultado. Cada vez que olhava para Edward, tinha a impressão de vê-lo ainda mais fascinante. E se conseguira transformá-la tão intensamente em uma única noite, que tipo de devastação poderia causar, caso a tocasse novamente?

Mas Edward já conseguira sua vingança. Possuíra seu corpo para provar que era o senhor absoluto de tudo que desejava. Por que haveria de tentar uma nova aproximação?

Notando que ele a fitava com um brilho estranho nos olhos, Bella abaixou a cabeça e, sentindo a atração sexual no ar, foi colocar Carl no berço, usando o bebê como uma espécie de escudo.

— O que acha de jantarmos juntos? — Edward sugeriu.

— Já tomei um lanche. — ela respondeu apressada, sabendo qual seria o programa para depois do jantar.

Como Edward nunca voltava para casa a tempo de fazer a refeição em sua companhia, ela havia adquirido o hábito de comer alguma coisa no quarto, aproveitando a solidão para relaxar e escapar da atenção solícita dos criados, sempre tão dedicados à esposa solitária.

Na verdade, as relações com os empregados eram excelentes. Ela, que nunca lidara com um criado em toda sua vida, era tratada como uma rainha. Os pratos preferidos, as flores favoritas... qualquer desejo que expressasse era rapidamente realizado. Não conseguia compreender por que as pessoas que Edward pagava a peso de ouro eram tão gentis com ela.

— Podia me fazer companhia — ele insistiu.

O canalha! Passara duas semanas tratando-a como se fosse invisível, e de repente decidia ser gentil só porque descobrira um súbito desejo por sexo. Era humilhante sentir-se atraída por um homem como Edward Cullen Sentia vontade de tomar um banho e esfregar-se até arrancar da pele a impressão deixada por aquelas mãos.

Pálida, Bella levou as mãos às têmporas e murmurou:

— Não estou me sentindo bem. — Ainda não havia levantando os olhos do carpete quando sentiu que ele a tomava nos braços. — O que está fazendo?

— Se não está bem, é melhor ir deitar-se.

— Não! Quando tenho dor de cabeça, prefiro caminhar ao ar livre e respirar ar puro.

Edward parou para fitá-la e Bella sentiu que estava perdida. Num minuto seu corpo estava rígido, e no outro sentia-se derreter como sorvete ao sol.

— Por favor, ponha-me no chão.

— Devia ter contratado outra babá, como eu sugeri. Está trabalhando demais.

A sra. Brown permanecera exatamente três dias depois do casamento. Edward a demitira sumariamente no dia em que ela atrevera-se a dizer que ele estava interferindo em sua rotina por aparecer no quarto do bebê antes do café da manhã.

— Bobagem — Bella respondeu atordoada.

E de repente aconteceu. Edward resmungou alguma coisa em grego e beijou-a com ardor, despertando seu corpo com uma intensidade assustadora. Como se tivessem vontade própria, as mãos dela encontraram os cabelos acobreados e espessos e os acariciaram. Pelo menos estava viva novamente depois de duas semanas de pesadelo.

E então ele afastou-se com a mesma rapidez com que a beijara. Parecia ultrajado, frustrado, furioso!

— Que diabos está fazendo comigo? — perguntou, colocando-a no chão.

— Eu? — Bella espantou-se.

Possuído por uma força que nenhum dos dois compreendia, Edward a puxou pela camiseta, os olhos fixos em seus seios.

— Trate de usar um sutiã quando sair do quarto. E quando for nadar ou tomar banho de sol, não esqueça de vestir um maio. Fui claro?

Bella afirmou com a cabeça. Sempre ouvira dizer que não se deve contrariar um homem desequilibrado, e esse não era o melhor momento para dizer que nem sabia nadar, e que ainda não tivera tempo para pensar em banhos de sol.

— Não quero mais vê-la exibindo-se por aí desse jeito. E agora vá para cama, antes que sua dor de cabeça piore.

Bella afastou-se devagar, passo a passo, temendo que um movimento súbito pudesse precipitar um ataque violento. De que diabos ele estava falando? Usava o mínimo possível de roupas para dar banho no sobrinho porque, sem a prática das babás, acabava sempre molhada e morta de calor, uma vez que o aquecimento era ligado no banheiro de Carl para evitar que ele contraísse um resfriado.

No corredor, Bella olhou para trás e constatou que Edward voltara para o quarto do bebê. Gostaria de ouvir o que ele dizia ao sobrinho quando via-se a sós com ele. Teria a mesma falta de discernimento que demonstrava com os brinquedos que enviava diariamente? Acreditava realmente que Carl logo estaria brincando com o trem elétrico, ou com a bicicleta? E quanto ao urso falante com aquela risada histérica que sempre fazia o pobrezinho chorar desesperado?

Bella suspirou e foi deitar-se, sabendo que estava sendo injusta. A verdade era que não estava preparada para o interesse de Edward pelo sobrinho, e por isso agarrava-se à idéia dele percorrendo lojas de brinquedos e ignorando os estágios mais óbvios do desenvolvimento infantil. Alguma coisa acontecia em seu coração quando tentava imaginá-lo numa loja de brinquedos, arrogante demais para pedir conselhos, mas disposto a acertar pelo bem de Carl.

Já estava estendida sobre a cama quando lembrou que havia deixado o livro que estava lendo na sala. Podia ir buscá-lo sem preocupar-se com encontros desagradáveis, porque Edward ainda estava no quarto do bebê.

Mas Bella logo percebeu que se enganara. Estava terminando de descer a escada quando ouviu a voz de Esme, estridente e furiosa, além da porta da biblioteca.

— ... como não é da minha conta? Você tem uma esposa e um filho! Se acha que vou ficar quieta enquanto humilha aquela garota, Edward...

— Não sabe do que está falando — Edward respondeu com tom frio.

— Seu pai sempre foi discreto. Jamais embaraçou-me em público...

— O que já não se pode dizer a seu respeito.

— Sinto muito — Esme respondeu perturbada. — Lamento que ainda se lembre disso.

Atenta, Bella aguçou os ouvidos, mas não conseguiu ouvir o que Edward disse em seguida. Por que Esme estava interferindo? Sem dúvida era uma pessoa bem intencionada, e só queria contribuir para o sucesso do casamento do enteado, mas não percebia que Edward se ressentiria com isso?

Bella voltou para o quarto levando o livro. O que Edward estava fazendo para humilhá-la? E por que importava-se com isso? O que ele fazia além das portas do castelo não era de sua conta. Mas, por mais que a razão tentasse convencê-la disso, os sentimentos gritavam o contrário.

Edward mudara as regras do casamento, tornado o relacionamento sexualmente íntimo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais pensar em Edward desfrutando de sua liberdade sem sentir um nó no estômago, e nem todo o bom senso do mundo era suficiente para aplacar o impacto dessa terrível realidade.

Noite após noite, Edward voltava para casa e saía novamente, sem nunca dizer onde ia ou o que fazia. E Bella não fazia perguntas, temendo que ele repetisse as coisas que dissera na noite do casamento. De uma coisa tinha certeza: a reação de Esme à infidelidade do finado marido fizera toda a família sofrer. Edward já havia enumerado todos os defeitos da madrasta, entre eles o fato de ser possessiva e ciumenta, e de criar cenas desagradáveis.

Esme não tivera o bom senso de manter os problemas conjugais longe dos olhos e ouvidos dos enteados.

Edward planejara o futuro ao lado de uma mulher que fosse o oposto da madrasta. Fria, contida, sem emoções... Esse era seu ideal de esposa. Para ele, o casamento seria apenas uma forma de dar prosseguimento à dinastia sem abrir mão da liberdade, um relacionamento distante no qual apenas as necessidades mais básicas fossem partilhadas. Bella estremeceu, certa de que ele era capaz de sustentar esse tipo de relação.

Agora sua cabeça doía de verdade. Deitada, sentia-se subitamente triste, prestes a chorar. Qual era o problema com ela? Estava envolvida com Edward como jamais pretendera estar com homem nenhum, e a culpa era toda dele. Se a houvesse deixado em paz, o casamento não teria passado de uma encenação vazia, e agora não estaria se importando com o que ele fazia fora de casa.

Ou estaria? Por quanto tempo teria sido capaz de viver perto de Edward sem admitir a poderosa atração que sentia por ele?

Edward não precisava deitar-se com dezenas de mulheres para humilhá-la. Já era suficientemente humilhada pelos sentimentos que ele despertara nela, necessidades que, dia a dia, a empurravam para uma espécie de abismo emocional.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde as batidas na porta precederam a entrada de Edward. Bella puxou as cobertas até o queixo, furiosa com o sorriso sarcástico que bailava em seus olhos. Edward deixou um copo sobre o criado-mudo e encarou-a.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou, como se pudesse estar diante de um veneno letal.

— Algo para melhorar sua dor de cabeça.

— Está brincando!

— Não sei por que tanta incredulidade! — ele irritou-se. — Posso ser tão sensível e atencioso quanto qualquer outro homem.

Esme havia deixado sua marca. Edward estava visivelmente exasperado e, temendo servir de válvula de escape, Bella apanhou o copo e bebeu alguns goles do líquido dourado e aromático, tossindo violentamente ao sentir o ardor na garganta. Conhaque, o suficiente para derrubar um elefante! Era como se uma língua de fogo se espalhasse desde a garganta até o estômago, e seus

olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— É excelente para a tensão menstrual. Bella encarou-o com o rosto vermelho.

— Por que o espanto? Sei mais sobre TPM que qualquer outro homem. Esme me obrigou a estudar o assunto.

— Eu não sofro de TPM. Só estou com dor de cabeça.

Edward encolheu os ombros, os traços perfeitos impassíveis, o temperamento novamente sob controle. Depois de fitá-la por alguns instantes, aproximou-se da janela e abriu uma das cortinas.

— Está muito abafado aqui. Bella não respondeu.

— Acho que devemos ter uma festa.

— Uma... festa? — ela repetiu atônita.

— É hora de ser apresentada à família e aos amigos.

Esme estivera inventando compromissos. Bella engoliu em seco, tentando esconder o desgosto provocado pela sugestão.

— Não pensei que pretendesse me apresentar a alguém. E, francamente, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. É melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão, deixar as pessoas pensarem que sou uma espécie de esposa maluca trancada no sótão, jamais vista, jamais mencionada...

— Do que está falando? Eu não a tranquei em lugar nenhum!

— O que não significa que queira me exibir por aí.

— Não me envergonho de você.

— Edward, por que não podemos ser honestos? Sei que está odiando a idéia de aparecer em público em minha companhia e...

— Bobagem! — ele cortou irritado. — Está dizendo um amontoado de... — Edward completou a frase com um impropério e Bella respirou fundo, tentando conter a revolta provocada por seu vocabulário. — Desculpe. É que não me lembro de ter lho dado motivos para me acusar disso.

Bella riu com amargura.

— Nós nos casamos no início da manhã, num cartório perdido numa esquina da periferia de Londres, e você atravessou o saguão do aeroporto dez passos na minha frente!

— Há duas semanas, ainda estava furioso. Queria ter certeza de que não apreciaria o dia de seu casamento.

— Pois saiba que conseguiu o que queria — ela confessou, disposta a ser honesta. — Escute, sei usar os talheres corretamente porque trabalhei como garçonete num hotel de luxo. Também limpei casas elegantes e restaurantes requintados. Na verdade, todos os empregos que tive exigiram algum

tipo de habilidade doméstica. Estou satisfeita com minha prisão no sótão, desde que possa ficar perto de Carl. Não quero que respire fundo e tente sorrir cada vez que eu o embaraçar. Isso seria terrível.

— Você não me embaraça. Uma mulher com sua beleza jamais poderia embaraçar-me.

— Edward, pare com isso. Nós dois sabemos que pertencemos a mundos diferentes e jamais teríamos nos encontrado, não fosse pelo bebê.

— Mas nos encontramos e nos casamos.

— Você pode ter um divórcio quando quiser, nos termos que preferir...

— E você adoraria, não? — ele cortou com súbita hostilidade.

Bella sentiu a cabeça latejar novamente. Cansada, desistiu de tentar convencê-lo com argumentos lógicos. Conversar com Edward não era como falar com qualquer outra pessoa. Um simples diálogo assumia as proporções de um enorme exercício mental temperado por obstáculos quase intransponíveis e incompreensíveis explosões temperamentais.

— Por que não nos separamos? — ela suspirou. — Posso morar perto daqui, e você iria visitar Carl sempre que quisesse.

— Não.

— Por que não? Essa casa é tão grande que já vivemos como se estivéssemos separados!

— Uma situação que pretendo retificar. Na verdade, acho que vai sentir-se menos perturbada quando tiver seu próprio filho.

— Meu... filho?

— Por que não?

— Posso pensar em centenas de razões!

— Pois eu não consigo imaginar nenhuma. Está obcecada por Carl, e isso não é saudável. Para você, o mundo não existe além da porta do quarto dele.

— E por que isso o incomoda tanto?

Edward suspirou com impaciência e aproximou-se determinado, puxando as cobertas de sobre seu corpo.

— Edward! — ela assustou-se.

Mãos poderosas a ergueram do colchão.

— Esta noite você vai cuidar de sua dor de cabeça em minha cama. E é melhor acostumar-se, porque vai passar a dormir lá.

— Ponha-me no chão! — Bella exigiu furiosa. — Você enlouqueceu?

Edward seguiu em frente, sem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de responder. Bella debatia-se, tentando obrigá-lo a soltá-la.

— Você é maluco! Ofereço a possibilidade de livrar-se de mim através de um divórcio e você enlouquece!

— Então reparou? Ótimo! Já está começando a me conhecer. — ele riu, abrindo a porta do quarto com o pé.

Edward a colocou sobre a cama e ela levantou-se imediatamente, mas sua tentativa de fuga foi bloqueada por um peito musculoso.

— Saia do meu caminho — Bella exigiu assustada, ajeitando a alça da camisola fina e transparente.

O movimento foi um engano. Atraído pelo gesto, Edward fitou-a com interesse e retrocedeu um passo para trancar a porta.

— Como pode ser tão infantil? — ela irritou-se.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de divertir nossos empregados perseguindo-a pelo castelo. Por que não vai para a cama?

— Porque me recuso a dormir com você!

— Já disse que vai passar a dormir em minha cama a partir de hoje.

Bella ergueu os ombros. Reconhecer a atração não a obrigava a curvar-se diante do vergonhoso desejo. Prometera a si mesma que jamais o deixaria usá-la novamente, e pretendia cumprir a promessa.

— Não sou o tipo de mulher que atende a um estalar de dedos.

— Então permita-me explicar qual é sua posição — Edward respondeu com tom perigosamente contido. — Se não for para a cama imediatamente, arrancarei sua camisola e farei exatamente o que estou ardendo por fazer... e repetirei tantas vezes, que não terá forças para levantar-se por pelo

menos vinte e quatro horas. Por outro lado, se for deitar-se, tentarei respeitar sua dor de cabeça.

Bella meteu-se entre as cobertas sem dizer mais nada. Dócil como um cordeiro, reconheceu furiosa, sabendo que o heroísmo não teria trazido conseqüências favoráveis. Teria sofrido mais uma humilhação. Sexo sem afeto era uma prática que não pretendia adotar em bases regulares.

Edward tocou-a alguns minutos depois.

— Não faça isso! — ela protestou encolhendo-se.

— Se não calar a boca, juro que esquecerei o que prometi — ele sussurrou, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo excitado.

Bella parou de respirar, certa de que ele não estava brincando. Quente como se estivesse cercada pelo fogo do inferno, ela deixou-se envolver pelos braços musculosos e buscou consolo na escuridão.

— Se não parar de se mexer, é melhor começar a rezar...

Imóvel, quase sem respirar, Bella tentou lutar contra o calor que corria por suas veias. Não conseguia compreender Edward Cullen. E, para uma mulher que fazia questão de saber sempre em que terreno estava pisando, esta era uma admissão assustadora.

**PS: deixem 10 comentarios e eu posto um novo capitulo no mais rápido que eu puder, talves hoje eu consiga, caso eu tenha os estímulos (reviews) necessários :D**

**Beijos e até breve.**


	10. capitulo nove

Boa tarde meus queridos leitores, achei um tempinho decidi postar antes de segunda-feira.

Lembrem-se peço 10 comentários, se eu os tiver até segunda-feira teram um capitulo novo

CAPÍTULO IX

Na manhã seguinte, alguém puxou as cobertas e Bella sentiu o impacto do ar frio. Assustada, abriu os olhos e viu Edward totalmente vestido num terno escuro e bem cortado.

— Que horas são?

— Sete. E como uma boa esposa, vai levantar-se e tomar café comigo — ele avisou, tirando-a da cama e empurrando-a para a frente do espelho da penteadeira. — Penteie os cabelos, lave o rosto e desça.

Arrepiando-se de frio e atordoada com o despertar abrupto, Bella balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de clarear as idéias. Gostava de acordar lentamente, em silêncio e na penumbra.

— Não costuma sair da cama à esta hora, não é? — Edward sorriu, colocando a escova de cabelos em sua mão.

— Não tenho um robe.

— Use o meu — ele sugeriu, segurando a peça de roupa para que ela a vestisse. Dedicado, ele amarrou a faixa em torno de sua cintura e dobrou as mangas.

— Estou ridícula.

— Quem se importa?

Empurrada para o banheiro, Bella gemeu. Não dormira quase nada, e agora a tortura começava ao romper do dia. Qual era o problema com Edward? Haveria uma espécie de gene da insanidade entre os Cullen? Já não havia lhe dado aquilo que ele dissera querer? Não o deixara em paz, não se colocara fora de seu caminho? A maioria dos maridos infiéis morreria por essa liberdade. Por que Edward começava subitamente a exigir que ela fizesse coisas típicas de uma esposa, como dividir a cama e a mesa do café?

— Não estarei em casa esta noite — ele informou.

Bella não se abalou. Na verdade, gostaria de saber por que ele estava tendo o trabalho de avisá-la.

— Estarei em Genebra até amanhã. O silêncio prolongou-se.

— Tem algum interesse em meus movimentos? — Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

Nenhum.

Não se permitiria esse tipo de interesse. Queria pensar em Edward como o tio de Carl, não como seu marido. Na verdade, recusava-se a pensar nele nesse papel.

— Quer que eu tenha algum interesse? — ela devolveu, os olhos marrons inexpressivos.

Edward encarou-a por alguns instantes. Em seguida suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Até amanhã.

— Edward... — Bella chamou, disposta a fazer a pergunta que bailava em sua mente há dias. — Quando Emmet pretende vir ver Carl?

— Ele tem toda a liberdade para vir quando quiser — Edward respondeu, sem ocultar a surpresa.

— Eu o convidei para uma visita no dia em que nos casamos.

— E por que ele não vem? Por minha causa?

— Não sei. É evidente que não será um encontro muito fácil para nenhum de vocês. De qualquer maneira, um pouco mais de honestidade de sua parte poderia simplificar a situação.

— De minha parte?

— Estou preparado para aceitar que não sabia sobre o casamento de Emmet. Mas não acredito que ele tenha pedido a mão de sua irmã...

— Mas ele pediu!

— Ou — Edward prosseguiu — que a tenha deixado sem meios de sobrevivência.

— Pois foi o que ele fez.

— Não acredito. O dinheiro seria a maneira mais rápida e fácil dele apaziguar a própria consciência. Emmet sabia que o cheque que eu assinei nunca foi descontado. Quando decidir reconhecer a verdade sobre esse caso, talvez eu comece a pensar que chegou o momento de encorajar uma visita de meu irmão.

— Não estou mentindo — Bella insistiu irritada, sabendo que não conseguiria convencê-lo de sua inocência sem apresentar provas. E por que isso a incomodava? Seria por que a opinião dele importava? A resposta afirmativa a abalou profundamente.

— Estou disposto a fazer certos sacrifícios pelo bem de Carl.

— Sacrifícios? — ela repetiu sem entender.

— Sou obrigado a admitir que ama aquela criança de verdade, e reconheço que será uma mãe melhor do que qualquer outra mulher com quem eu pudesse ter me casado. Por isso, decidi fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para fazer esse casamento dar certo.

— Posso imaginar. Você até jantou em casa ontem à noite! — Bella comentou com sarcasmo.

— Espero que contribua com o mesmo tipo de esforço — ele concluiu, ignorando a provocação.

— Não nos seus termos.

— É assim, ou não é.

Bella sabia que não sobreviveria às condições impostas por Edward. Ele estava dizendo que pretendia tê-la em sua cama definitivamente. Um gesto magnífico, um sacrifício incomensurável!

Estava disposto a aceitá-la como sua esposa. Bella podia entender a raiva e indignação que a invadiam, mas... por que a dor?

— Não posso aceitar seus termos — ela sussurrou.

Partilhar de sua cama e entregar-se ao desejo sem amor, respeito ou fidelidade acabaria com o respeito que tinha por si mesma. A humilhação não seria aplacada nem por uma possível gravidez.

A amargura e o ressentimento acabariam triunfando, e nenhum dos dois poderia ser feliz em tais circunstâncias.

— Se não aceitar meus termos, pedirei o divórcio. Bella o encarou arrasada. Edward encarou-a de volta, impassível. — E tomarei todas as providências para que Carl fique comigo — ele completou.

— Não pode fazer isso!

— Como você mesma disse certa vez, o dinheiro fala alto. E de acordo com o acordo pré-nupcial que assinou, não terá direito a absolutamente nada.

Jamais sonhara que Edward pudesse ser tão cruel, e estava realmente perplexa com o emprego de táticas tão baixas. Ele atacava sua maior fraqueza sem nenhum remorso! Sabia o quanto amava Carl, e estava usando esse sentimento como uma marreta para esmagar uma noz. Tentando entender o motivo de tanta insistência para tê-la em sua cama, Bella lembrou-se do que ele dissera sobre o futuro.

— Se quer ter filhos, podemos usar um método de inseminação artificial.

— Está tentando me dizer que devo usar um laboratório para engravidá-la?

— Seria uma solução para conservarmos os termos originais de nosso casamento.

— Deve estar maluca para sugerir esse tipo de coisa!

— Edward... se pudesse abrir mão desse machismo e discutir o assunto com um mínimo de bom senso, compreenderia que essa é a melhor solução para o problema.

Edward adiantou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros como se pretendesse sacudi-la.

— Meus filhos não serão concebidos num tubo de ensaio, e isso não tem nada a ver com meu machismo. Quando abordou esse assunto, pensei que estivesse brincando.

Temendo que ele partisse para a agressão física, Bella encarou-o com aparente frieza, apesar da agitação que crescia em seu interior.

— **Não quero dormir com você — ela afirmou. — Não estou preparada para esse sacrifício.**

— Sua... víbora! — Edward explodiu, fitando-a com um brilho furioso nos olhos.

— Não sei por que tem de encarar tudo isso de maneira tão pessoal. Não nutrimos sentimentos um pelo outro. Não somos como outros casais.

— Pois eu tenho sentimentos muito fortes por você! — ele exclamou, arrastando-a de volta à cama. — Somos casados. Você é minha esposa, e quero fazer amor agora!

— Tenha certeza de que, se alguma coisa acontecer nesta cama, será estupro!

Edward abriu o robe que ela vestira sobre a camisola como se não a escutasse.

— Jamais o perdoarei se fizer isso, Edward!

— Não... — ele sorriu. — Não perdoará a si mesma. As únicas coisas entre nós são seu orgulho e sua necessidade de manter o controle. E em minha cama você perde o controle.

Assustada com seu poder de percepção, Bella encarou-o com olhos brilhantes.

— Odeio você!

Ele empurrou o robe sobre seus ombros.

— Não acredito. Acho que está assustada com a intensidade do seu desejo por mim.

— Isso é o que gostaria de acreditar... .

— Essa é a verdade — Edward insistiu, tirando o paletó e jogando-o no chão antes de afrouxar a gravata. — Você me excita, Bella. Não pode esperar que eu não tenha percebido que também me quer.

— Não quero!

— Nossa noite de núpcias foi inesquecivelmente erótica — Edward lembrou enquanto despia a camisa. — Não consegui pensar em outra coisa durante as duas semanas seguintes. Na verdade, só preciso pensar em como é estar dentro de você e...

— Cale a boca!

Edward sorriu, a irritação banida pela luxúria.

— E a surpresa de encontrar uma mulher de sua idade tão tímida e inocente foi encantadora. Por que ainda era virgem?

— Porque tomei o cuidado de manter-me longe de suínos como você!

— Acho que estava esperando por mim. Sabia que eu faria parte de seu futuro.

— Se eu soubesse, teria entrado em seu escritório com uma metralhadora.

— E eu teria me sentido ainda mais atraído. Durante toda minha vida, as mulheres não pouparam esforços para agradar-me. Fui perseguido, encorajado e adulado por todas as garotas que conheci, desde os quinze anos de idade.

— Seu porco convencido!

— Então você apareceu e fui desafiado pela primeira vez. Acredite, foi um grande desafio manter minhas mãos longe de você até a noite de núpcias. Não queria que desistisse. Por isso desapareci nas três semanas que antecederam o casamento. Passei noites imaginando como seria possuí-la, mas a realidade superou todas as fantasias.

— Edward, não... — ela murmurou, vendo-o deslizar o zíper da calça.

O telefone começou a tocar e ele tirou o fone do gancho sem soltá-la.

— Tire as mãos de mim!

— Precisei de algumas semanas para habituar-me à idéia do casamento — ele prosseguiu, como se não a escutasse. — Algumas semanas para perceber que minha esposa era a amante perfeita.

Alguns ajustes mentais... e aqui estou eu. Descobri que não suporto ser ignorado, sabe?

Bella não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. Parecia estar sugerindo que evitá-lo havia sido parte de um plano bem traçado para atraí-lo. Prestes a esclarecer mais esse mal entendido, ela entreabriu os lábios e Edward aproveitou o momento para beijá-la.

O beijo provocou uma reação intensa que Bella tentou ignorar, agarrando-se à imagem dela grávida e infeliz, enquanto ele era perseguido, adulado e encorajado por outras mulheres.

Virando a cabeça, ela disparou:

— Não quero ficar grávida!

— Concordo — ele sorriu. — Pelo menos por um ano. Não quero ter de interromper... isto — e beijou-a novamente, desta vez de forma ainda mais íntima e provocante.

Bella estremeceu, invadida por um calor incontrolável. Se fosse capaz de ficar inerte como uma boneca, Edward a deixaria em paz. E queria que ele a deixasse em paz, não? Uma das mãos estava em seus cabelos, a outra sobre um ombro musculoso, e não sabia como elas haviam ido parar onde estavam. Queria tocá-lo, queria tanto estar em seus braços, que a idéia de afastar-se era como uma dor física.

Edward despiu-se completamente, deitou-se de costas e abriu os braços.

— Venha — chamou.

E Bella obedeceu.

Edward esperava rendição incondicional. Sabia disso, odiava seu tom autoritário, mas sentia-se incapaz de lutar. As mãos dele viajavam por seu corpo numa exploração lenta e audaciosa, e os lábios a atormentavam com o tipo de experiência erótica contra a qual era indefesa.

As necessidades de seu próprio corpo a empurraram por um caminho sem volta, uma estrada cujo final guardava a mais rica e completa das experiências. E Bella entregou-se às deliciosas sensações despertadas pelas mãos de Edward, embriagada pela paixão.

Ele fazia amor como se não houvesse amanhã, e cada vez que encontrava o clímax, a satisfação era ainda maior e mais completa...

Bella acordou sem saber sequer que dia era. Cinco horas na cama com Edward eram suficientes para acabar com suas certezas. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de tê-lo visto vestindo-se antes de adormecer. Vestira-se apressado, mas reservara alguns instantes para apreciar a fêmea satisfeita deitada em sua cama.

Bella encolheu-se. Edward saíra do quarto com passos firmes, revigorado pela sessão de amor, e ela retribuíra seu sorriso com a certeza de ser a mais feliz e abençoada dentre todas as mulheres.

O desejo destruíra sua inteligência. E não podia mais atribuir sua reação intensa a uma experiência de adolescente. Não era tão simples. Estava apaixonando-se por Edward, e tão rapidamente que já podia ver a devastação e a infelicidade no fim do caminho.

Agora sabia por que se sentira tão ferida quando ele a chamara de mentirosa. Sabia por que não fora capaz de combatê-lo. Num nível profundo e inconsciente, já o queria a ponto de aceitar qualquer coisa. Quando e como havia acontecido? Como pudera apaixonar-se por um homem como Edward Cullen, a antítese de tudo que admirava no sexo oposto?

Mas ele era fantástico na cama, e agora Bella teria de conviver com essa nova e desconhecida faceta de sua personalidade, esse lado sexualmente intenso que era despertado pela simples presença de Edward. Talvez não fosse amor, mas uma simples atração física. O que sabia sobre o amor? Nada. Uma intensa paixão aos dezesseis anos, e depois o mais completo deserto emocional.

Não, não era amor. Apenas seus hormônios entrando em erupção após um longo período de dormência.

Bella levantou-se da cama e sentiu o corpo todo doer. Edward era um maníaco, e a tratava como uma dessas garotas loucas por sexo. Casara-se com ela contra sua vontade e depois a informara de que seria a amante perfeita! Cada movimento que fazia era distorcido por seu ego super desenvolvido. Edward era tão primitivo, tão elementar, que devia estar extinto!

Mas ele a queria... Sim, ele a desejava, e a desejaria enquanto não percebesse que deixara de ser um desafio. Se deixasse de fazer oposição às suas investidas, perderia o sabor de novidade e passaria a fazer parte da interminável lista de conquistas do passado. Ser casada com Edward, agora percebia, era como ter um caso.


	11. capitulo dez

Capitulo dez

Estava saindo do quarto de Carl quando Ângela e Ben, o valete inexpressivo de Edward,

Surgiram.

— Encomenda especial, senhora — ele informou, estendendo um pacote em sua direção.

— Para mim? — Bella estranhou, rasgando o papel dourado que escondia uma caixa de veludo negro. Ela abriu o fecho brilhante, arregalando os olhos ao ler o cartão preenchido pela inconfundível letra de Edward. "Pelas cinco horas mais fantásticas que já vivi... Também posso ser romântico."

Sob o cartão havia um lindo colar de diamantes. Bella sentiu os olhos queimarem. Também podia ser romântico... O diabo que podia, ela pensou com amargura e ressentimento. O que havia de romântico em ser recompensada por tê-lo satisfeito na cama? Ele não sabia ser romântico, simplesmente porque nunca tivera de preocupar-se com isso.

Consciente dos olhares curiosos e dos pescoços esticados, Bella guardou o cartão no bolso e virou a caixa para que os criados pudessem admirar a jóia.

— Oh! — Ângela murmurou extasiada.

— Magnífica! —  
Bem comentou com ar impressionado.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la, senhora — Ângela ofereceu.

Um minuto depois Bella tinha os diamantes em torno do pescoço. Tudo pelas aparências.

Felizmente a audiência cansou-se rapidamente de admirá-la e, aliviada, ela voltou para perto do berço de Carl.

— Ele não só é incapaz de ser romântico, como também é insensível. E como se estivesse pagando, entende? Edward devia ter mandado flores, ou um bilhete com algumas palavras doces...

Meia hora mais tarde, Bella havia terminado de retocar a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas quando Ben anunciou uma visita. Srta. Volturi

A mulher que atravessou o salão em sua direção a fez perder o fôlego. Muito alta e esguia, os cabelos Loiros presos à moda das bailarinas, as roupas elegantes... Não só era bonita, como evidentemente requintada. Um sorriso polido distendeu seus lábios finos quando ela estendeu a mão pálida.

— Sou Jane. Espero poder chamá-la de Bella.

— Jane —Bella repetiu perturbada. — Por favor, sente-se.

— Vejo que não se sente em condições de receber visitas. Lamento incomodá-la num momento tão inoportuno.

— Oh, eu almocei há horas — Bella respondeu, incapaz de compreender por que não estaria em condições de receber uma visita.

— Nós duas sabemos que não estou me referindo à hora do dia. Conheço Edward há tanto tempo que considero-me uma amiga da família — ela suspirou, acomodando-se numa das poltronas. — Não fosse por isso, não teria vindo até aqui para oferecer ajuda.

— Desculpe... — Bella respondeu confusa, sentando-se diante dela. — Sua ajuda?

— Odiaria que considerasse esta minha visita um ato de invasão.

— Oh, não, você é muito bem-vinda.

— Obrigada. Se ao menos houvéssemos nos conhecido em circunstâncias mais amenas... Desculpe se sou rude, mas sei a que tipo de tratamento Edward a está submetendo. Deve estar se sentindo sozinha, isolada, humilhada...

— Devo?

— Bella — Jane sorriu com ar piedoso. — Paris inteira está lendo a notícia ultrajante nas

colunas sociais. Não precisa fingir para salvar as aparências, querida. Estou aqui para oferecer minha amizade e ajudar no que for possível. Os jornais têm se comportado de forma atroz, mas Edward procurou toda essa publicidade quando desonrou o nome da família.

Bella não tinha idéia do que Jane estava dizendo. Jornais? Não havia lido um deles desde o dia do casamento. Normalmente preferia os noticiários da televisão, e por isso não percebera a ausência de um informativo diário. Edward procurara publicidade... notícia ultrajante?

— Sim, acho que tem razão — ela sorriu, tentando esconder a própria ignorância.

— Ele devia ter sido mais discreto. Sei que oferecer conselhos pode parecer arrogante...

— Não, eu adoraria contar com seus conselhos.

— Diga a Edward que não vai suportar esse tipo de comportamento. Ele pode ter preferido manter o casamento fora dos noticiários, mas é evidente que toda a sociedade sabe sobre o enlace. Aparecer com uma variedade de mulheres diferentes em locais públicos é o mesmo que pedir a atenção da mídia.

Mulheres diferentes... locais públicos... atenção da mídia... As frases chaves brilhavam na

escuridão de sua perplexidade.

— Estou surpresa. Não imaginava que Edward pudesse descer tanto.

— Pois eu não me surpreendo — Bella respondeu subitamente firme.

Jane encarou-a com ar preocupado.

— Estou disposta a conversar com ele em seu nome e chamá-lo à razão.

— E muita gentileza sua, mas não preciso desse tipo de ajuda. — Bella levantou-se e ofereceu um sorriso frio. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Jane. Esme havia dito que eu ficaria impressionada, e devo admitir que ela esteja certa.

Jane levantou-se, a pele pálida tingida por um intenso rubor.

— Mas eu...

— Ben! — Bella chamou, certa de que ele estava em algum lugar próximo.

— Receio tê-la ofendido — Jane comentou, parecendo desanimada.

— Ah, Ben! Por favor, acompanhe Srta. Volturi até a porta.

— Edward ficará furioso quando souber disso...

— Acho que não.

Tremendo violentamente, Bella viu Jane sair de cabeça erguida, a imagem da dignidade.

ofendida. Assim que Ben retornou, ela exigiu:

— Quero ver os jornais das duas últimas semanas. O valete empalideceu.

— Todos, senhora?

— Acho que sabe quais são os mais importantes — ela respondeu, virando-se para esconder a perturbação que sabia estar estampada em seu rosto.

Todos sabiam... todos, menos ela. Por isso Esme gritara com Edward. E Edward supunha que ela também soubesse. Agora entendia o que ele tentara dizer com aquela história de sentir-se desafiado, de não suportar ser ignorado.

Ângela trouxe os jornais e saiu em seguida. Todos os empregados lamentavam a sorte da Pobre noiva, traída menos de vinte e quatro horas depois do casamento!

A primeira foto mostrava Edward jantando com uma loira; na segunda ele dançava com uma morena. Bella parou incapaz de olhar as fotos seguintes. Estava ultrajada, tomada pela dor. Edward a forçara a entregar-se na noite de núpcias e depois a expusera ao ridículo saindo com outras mulheres. Prevenira-a sobre a necessidade de ser humilde para permanecer casada com ele, e não havia exagerado.

Atônita, ficou sentada com os olhos perdidos na distância, invadida por um sentimento de traição tão poderoso que era como se nada mais existisse.

Ben aproximou-se alguns minutos depois para avisar que havia um telefonema para ela. Era

Esme. Sentia-se sozinha em seu apartamento e adoraria recebê-la para jantar.

— Ótima idéia — Bella respondeu atordoada.

Uma hora mais tarde Ben apareceu novamente, e desta vez estendeu o telefone como se fosse uma arma ofensiva.

— O senhor Cullen — disse.

Bella apanhou o aparelho com um gesto brusco, tomada pelo ódio.

— Como vai? — Edward perguntou com tom íntimo.

— Pior impossível!

— Não sei se entendi...

— Esta tarde vi meu primeiro jornal em treze dias. Foi realmente... impressionante!

— Então não sabia? — Edward perguntou surpreso.

— Parece que eu era a única a ignorar, não?

— Posso explicar.

— **O que Esme fez com seu pai não foi nada comparado ao que sou capaz de fazer**!

— Estou indo para casa...

— Não estarei aqui — ela avisou. — **Esta noite irei à cidade. Se quer guerra, vai ter guerra.**

Você pode dançar ate a madrugada? Eu também posso! Pode dormir em camas variadas? Eu também. Não há nada que possa fazer que eu não seja capaz de retribuir, seu... seu... O nome Cullen será um apelido para as mulheres da noite. Estará de joelhos, implorando pelo divórcio, antes de eu terminar o que pretendo fazer!

— Se for à cidade... se tiver a ousadia de sair...

Bella desligou. Jantar com a sogra... Não era um programa adorável? Especialmente se, durante a sobremesa, pudesse ter certeza do desespero de Edward.

E então ela surpreendeu-se com as próprias lágrimas, o ódio dando lugar à mais profunda

infelicidade que jamais experimentara. Deus, por que havia dito todas aquelas coisas idiotas e infantis? Por que descera ao nível dele? Porque quisera feri-lo... porque amava o cretino! E como podia amar alguém assim? Como uma mulher em sã consciência podia amar um monstro?

PS: Então o que acharam?

Se quiserem saber ainda hoje oque a Bella vai aprontar quero 10 comentarios e posto o capitulo onze,

e eu digo que o Edward vai ficar furioso.


	12. capitulo onze

Duas postagens em um dia e esse tem, dezenove páginas, eu mereço ou não uma review?

CAPÍTULO Onze

Você conviveu com o canalha durante vinte anos! Por que não o envenenou? — Bella perguntou entre um gole e outro de champanhe. — Por que não usou um chicote e uma cadeira para obrigá-lo a aceitar alguns princípios morais básicos? Esme parecia devorada pela culpa.

— Nunca pensei que Edward pudesse comportar-se assim. Emmet sempre foi o mais rebelde.

— Edward obtinha segurança na quantidade de mulheres... e naquela insuportável — Bella fez uma careta, referindo-se a Jane.

— E pensar que teve a coragem de colocá-la para fora!

— Ela teve seus cinco minutos de fama antes disso, e garanto que soube aproveitá-los — ela recordou, enchendo novamente o copo e ignorando a comida em seu prato.

— Carl não é seu filho — a morena disse de repente. — E também não é filho de Edward, é?

Bella encarou-a com um misto de pânico e surpresa.

— Alice deixou escapar... sem sequer perceber — Esme suspirou. — Essa criança é um

pequeno acidente na vida de Emmet, certo?

— Não posso discutir esse assunto.

— Escute, eu já sei. Gostaria muito de acreditar que minhas suspeitas eram infundadas, mas Edward... Não fazia sentido. Se não é a mãe de Carl, quem...?

— Minha irmã. Ela está morta — e Bella revelou toda a história.

— O casamento deles enfrentou problemas sérios no ano passado — Esme comentou, afagando a mão de Bella com gratidão. — Obrigada por não me tratar como uma idiota. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Alice acabará me contando, e estarei preparada. Prometo não dizer nada a ninguém, está bem? E agora, vamos mudar de assunto.

— Como posso conseguir um divórcio sem perder Carl? — Bella disparou, aceitando a

sugestão.

— Está pensando em divorciar-se?

— E em que mais eu poderia pensar?

— Estratégias...

— Não tenho vontade de lutar por Edward. Esse é um casamento de conveniência que já começou fracassado, não um romance que saiu do curso por algum golpe trágico.

— Vamos a uma boate relaxar um pouco — Esme sugeriu repentinamente depois de consultar o relógio.

— Dançar até o amanhecer, ficar fora a noite toda.

— Se quiser...

Bella acompanhou a sogra e as duas entraram na limusine que as esperava na porta. Esme insistia em sugerir diversos truques para salvar seu casamento, mas Bella sabia que não havia nada a ser salvo. Depois de cometer o maior erro de sua vida, só queria juntar os próprios pedaços e recomeçar. Mas e quanto a Carl?

Jamais sentira-se tão infeliz, e sabia que era a única culpada. Apaixonara-se por Edward, e o amor enfraquecera sua vontade, dizimara seu orgulho e a dividira ao meio. Se não houvesse se deixado envolver pelo encanto do grego, teria conseguido manter-se intocável.

— Retoque o batom e sorria como se estivesse radiante — Esme instruiu.

A boate era um lugar barulhento e lotado, com uma pista de dança cheia de corpos em movimento. Ao acomodar-se numa das mesas, Bella notou que um rapaz a observava com insistência, mas ele virou-se de costas ao perceber que ela também o observava.

— Vamos beber alguma coisa — Esme sugeriu.

E uma garrafa de champanhe logo foi colocada sobre a mesa. Bella aceitou mais uma taça, certa de que acabaria completamente embriagada.

— Bella! — Esme exclamou, agarrando seu braço. — Aquele é Jacob!

— Jac... quem? — As luzes da pista de dança foram bloqueadas por um corpo musculoso e, atordoada, ela encarou o jovem sorridente que a encarava do outro lado da mesa.

— Ele é um... acompanhante. Eu o contratei para esta noite.

Bella riu, incapaz de conter-se. Esme levantou-se e o rapaz sentou-se no lugar que ela acabara de vagar.

— Esme? — Bella chamou assustada.

Mas ela já havia desaparecido no meio da multidão.

Jacob sorriu. Ela retribuiu, disposta a explicar o mal entendido e ir embora, mas então

aconteceu. Um flash, uma câmera... O homem que a observara pouco antes estava tirando fotos.

— Gosta de dançar? — Jacob perguntou.

Impossível. Suas pernas não a sustentariam. Esme retornou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

— E agora, para onde quer ir?

— Para casa — Bella respondeu, levantando-se com algum esforço. — E sozinha!

— Mas... se for para casa tão cedo o jogo estará arruinado!

— Esme, não devia ter feito isso.

— Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa!

— E eu preciso de ar fresco. Boa noite, Jacob.

— Não gostou dele? — Esme perguntou num sussurro preocupado enquanto dirigiam-se à porta.

— Também planejou a foto?

— É evidente que sim! Se ninguém sabe como é a esposa de Edward, como poderiam surpreende-la em flagrante delito?

— Meu Deus... —Aturdida, Bella sentou-se na limusine.

— Parece que a aborreci. Só estava tentando ajudar.

Bella não respondeu. Depois de deixar a sogra em casa, ordenou ao motorista que a levasse para um passeio pela cidade e acabou adormecendo, vencida pela bebida. O ar frio a despertou do estado letárgico. Com esforço, ela apoiou o corpo sobre o cotovelo e, sem levantar-se do banco, virou a cabeça para encarar o homem que inclinava-se em sua direção.

— Por que não telefonou? — Edward perguntou ao motorista.

— A culpa não é dele — Bella explicou, tentando sentar-se apesar da tontura,

— Onde esteve? São três horas da madrugada! Saiu de casa há oito horas!

— Uau! — Bella riu, lutando com as próprias pernas para sair do automóvel.

— E está bêbada!

— Estou, mas posso caminhar — ela defendeu-se, sentindo que o marido a amparava.

Edward estava tão furioso que mal conseguia falar. Protegida de sua ira por uma espécie de cortina de algodão, Bella não sentia dor ou tristeza. O canalha, traidor, duas caras, hipócrita...

Cambaleando, conseguiu entrar e aproximar-se da escada. Antes de subir, tirou os sapatos, levantou a barra do vestido e procurou alguma coisa onde pudesse segurar-se, mas Edward a ergueu do chão antes que pudesse dar um único passo.

— Está me machucando — ela reclamou, sentindo que Cullen a apertava com força desnecessária.

— Se fizer isso novamente, tomarei providências para que se arrependa.

— O sótão! — ela riu.

— Onde estava? Com quem? — Edward perguntou, depositando-a sobre a cama.

— Está bancando o possessivo, Edward?

— Se esteve com outro homem, juro que vou matá-la. Você é minha esposa!

— Hummm... — ela resmungou sonolenta, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos.

Quando acordou, estava sozinha e a cabeça doía como se fosse explodir. Apesar do mal estar, conseguiu levantar-se e cambalear até o banheiro. Uma ducha a ajudaria a sentir-se melhor.

Estava saindo do chuveiro, enrolada numa toalha, pálida como um fantasma e morta de sede, quando notou a presença de Edward.

— Oh, não — gemeu. — Agora não. Não devia estar no escritório, ou coisa parecida?— Hoje é sábado.

— Pensei que trabalhasse todos os dias. — Pelo menos nunca o vira passar um dia todo em casa.

— Quem é ele? — Edward brandiu um jornal.

Bella olhou para a foto onde aparecia sorrindo para Jacob com aparente intimidade. Poderia aproveitar a ocasião para colocá-lo à prova, mas não era Esme, e não aprovara a estratégia criada pela sogra. Firme, passou por Edward e foi sentar-se na beirada da cama, usando as mãos para ajeitar os cabelos despenteados.

— É um acompanhante que sua madrasta contratou. Ela também pagou o fotógrafo.

— Esme?

— Escute, não importa se acredita em mim ou não, mas acho que merece a verdade. — E ela relatou os fatos de maneira resumida.

— Não precisava ter dito que o sujeito era um acompanhante. Podia ter mentido — Edward comentou depois de um silêncio prolongado.

— Por quê? Não faço esse tipo de jogo. De que serviria?

— Às vezes esse tipo de jogo funciona com homens como eu.

— Não é o meu estilo.

— Mas é o de Esme. Por que disse a verdade?

Quantas mentiras Esme pregara no marido? Quantas Edward havia testemunhado? Esme era uma mulher carinhosa e dedicada, e Edward nutria um grande afeto por ela, mas era evidente que a última coisa que ele esperava de uma mulher era a verdade. Esperava manipulação e manobras, jogos e fingimentos, nunca a honestidade. Por isso não conseguia entender o procedimento de Bella.

— Por quê? — ele insistiu. — Ontem, quando telefonei, você disse...

— Disse um monte de bobagens, como você faz quando está zangado — ela cortou, o rosto tingido por um intenso rubor.

— Passei uma noite miserável por sua causa. Pensei que pudesse realmente...

— Fazer papel de idiota só para aborrecê-lo? Não. Sou séria demais para isso.

— Não parecia muito séria quando saiu da limusine.

— Nunca havia me embriagado antes. E duvido que volte a beber algum dia — ela confessou, os olhos fixos no tapete.

Edward suspirou e virou-se de costas. Erguendo a cabeça, Bella notou a tensão que enrijecia os ombros largos.

— Acho que devo explicações sobre meu comportamento — Edward começou. — Quando concordei com esse casamento, não pretendia permanecer casado por muito tempo. Sei que não fui muito honesto, mas estava furioso. Por favor, entenda que passei a amar Carl.

— Sim, eu sei — ela respondeu, culpada e envergonhada demais para dizer mais alguma coisa.

Edward encarou-a novamente. — Ele veio ao mundo em circunstâncias que eu jamais teria permitido, e no entanto, eu fui chamado a pagar pela ofensa.

— Sinto muito.

— Mas que alternativa havia? Seus motivos não foram inteiramente puros, mas você tinha mais consciência das necessidades de Carl que eu. Não poderia criá-lo sozinho, e Jane jamais o teria aceitado. Gosto muito de crianças, mas devo confessar que nunca parei para pensar no que significa ser pai de uma delas. O que estou tentando dizer é que esse bebê precisa de nós dois, e agora aceito esse fato. Entretanto, se houvéssemos mantido a calma depois da morte de sua irmã, não estaríamos casados... Sabia que Edward estava dizendo a verdade, mas a dor era a mesma.

— Não estava preparado para deixar Carl aos seus cuidados, não com a opinião que tinha a seu respeito. Estávamos tão ocupados trocando ofensas, que nenhum de nós mostrou o verdadeiro caráter. Decidi que você não ganharia com o casamento. Sabia que era orgulhosa, e me dispus a destruir esse orgulho. Daí meu comportamento após a cerimônia. Não me sentia um homem casado, não queria ser casado! Para mim, casamento era algo reservado ao futuro distante. Por isso decidi me casar com você e despachá-la novamente o mais depressa possível, usando todos os meios de que dispunha.

Bella abaixou a cabeça. Destruíra a organizada vida de Edward. Que direito tinha de ressentir-se de seus ataques? Como podia exigir fidelidade de um homem que jamais a quisera como esposa?

— Está muito quieta.

Era mais fácil gritar e ofender, mas sentia-se incapaz de verbalizar emoções profundas e dolorosas que certamente o embaraçariam. — Talvez esteja surpresa por você estar falando comigo assim.

— Talvez eu também queira me surpreender.

Ficaria surpreso se dissesse o que realmente sentia por ele.

— Bella, estou tentando esclarecer as coisas entre nós — ele insistiu, ajoelhando-se diante dela e tomando suas mãos. Lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos, e ela sentia-se incapaz de contê-las. — Lamento se a magoei, e prometo tentar reparar meus erros. Sei que posso fazer esse casamento dar certo.

— É impossível...

— Temos de nos esforçar, por Carl.

— Amo meu sobrinho, mas... não quero continuar casada com você. Essa situação é insuportável para nós dois. Não temos nada em comum.

— Temos Carl. E existem diversas facetas de seu caráter que aprendi a admirar.

Bella sentia-se devastada por dentro. O homem que amava estava dizendo que não a amava, mas que pretendia permanecer casado com ela por causa de seu instinto maternal. Desprezando-se por deixar-se envolver pelo calor provocado por aquelas mãos, ela rompeu o contato e baixou os olhos.

— Edward... eu criei toda essa confusão. Ontem estava furiosa com você, mas agora entendo que não devia ter ficado aborrecida. Se quer sair com diversas mulheres, não tenho o direito de dizer nada, porque não somos realmente casados. Nenhum de nós estava falando sério quando prometeu amor e fidelidade.

— Eu não fiz amor com nenhuma daquelas mulheres. — Edward revelou, segurando novamente as mãos dela. — Já ouviu falar no conceito da segunda chance? Estou praticamente de joelhos implorando por uma nova oportunidade, e você fica aí sentada como uma estátua, cheia de compreensão, mas completamente inatingível.

Surpresa com a revelação, Bella o viu levantar-se e caminhar até o outro lado do quarto. Seria verdade que Edward não havia feito amor com outra mulher desde o casamento?

— Posso ir onde quiser, quando quiser! — ele explodiu. — Deus, meu pai teria matado para se casar com uma mulher como você! Se disser mais uma vez que posso sair com quantas mulheres quiser, juro que a estrangularei! Como posso me sentir casado, se não estabelece padrões para o meu comportamento?

— Você estabeleceu os padrões em nossa noite de núpcias.

— Mas você não é a mulher que eu julgava ser. Confundiu-me, entende? Se queremos que esse casamento funcione, alguns padrões terão de ser observados. Sei o que estou dizendo.

— Sabe mesmo?

— O relacionamento de Esme e meu pai foi um verdadeiro inferno nos primeiros anos. A infidelidade gerou desconfiança e insegurança. Mesmo depois dele ter abandonado seus casos extraconjugais, Esme vivia desconfiada. Os dois se amavam muito, mas esse início tumultuado minou todo o casamento. Por não confiar nele, ela fazia jogos... Acho que seria capaz de matá-la por ter tentado trazer esses mesmos jogos para o nosso casamento. Ela precisava ouvir umas boas verdades.

— Edward...

— Tenho de conversar com Esme, Bella! O máximo que posso fazer é tentar ser gentil.

— Ela sabe sobre Carl. E sobre Emmet e Rose — Bella revelou, preparando-se para a

explosão.

Edward parou, franziu as sobrancelhas, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

— E daí? Alice e Emmet que cuidem de seus problemas. Nosso casamento é mais importante, e Esme acabaria descobrindo a verdade.

Bella sabia que era inútil protestar. Edward decidira que permaneceriam casados pelo bem de Carl, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer senão empenhar-se nessa nova tentativa. Seria capaz de suportar? Seu mundo resumiria-se em Edward e Carl, mas não passaria de uma pequena parte do mundo de Edward. A esposa que ele tentaria suportar, não a que ele escolhera ou amava.

— Se quer tentar novamente, eu fico — ela suspirou.

— Pelo menos até Carl completar dezoito anos.

O comentário casual a feriu profundamente, pois expressava o grau de distanciamento

emocional de Edward.

— Gostaria de me vestir — Bella indicou, levantando-se com um sorriso forçado.

— Por que não saímos para um passeio com Carl... como uma verdadeira família? — ele

sugeriu de repente.

Havia sido um dia maravilhoso. Como um primeiro encontro, Bella refletiu sonolenta quando voltavam para casa. O passeio a deixara exausta, e às dez ela estava na cama, pronta para dormir, Edward desaparecera depois de receber um telefonema na biblioteca, e já estava quase adormecendo quando ele deitou-se a seu lado e abraçou-a.

Não queria que ele a tocasse, mas sabia que esse era o preço para manter o casamento. Em troca de fidelidade, Edward buscaria a satisfação de suas necessidades no leito matrimonial. Nesse novo relacionamento não havia lugar para mentiras, e por isso ele não voltaria a dizer o quanto era atraente e desejável. Talvez pensasse em outra mulher enquanto a tinha nos braços... Um soluço escapou do peito de Bella.

Edward a empurrou com violência e levantou-se.

— Edward... você não entendeu! Estava pensando em outra coisa! Quero dizer... — ela tentou explicar, sabendo que o futuro de seu casamento estava em jogo. — Eu... eu quero você.Edward encarou-a e um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto. Desta vez a sedução lenta e estudada deu lugar à ferocidade do desejo, e Bella surpreendeu-se com a intensidade da própria satisfação.

— Desculpe — Edward murmurou enquanto levantava-se. — Preciso de uma ducha.

Gostaria de saber o que fizera de errado, mas tinha medo de perguntar e ser ainda mais ferida pela resposta. Dez minutos mais tarde ele deixava o quarto e ela permanecia sozinha na escuridão.

Quando retornou, horas mais tarde, Edward trazia o sabor do conhaque nos lábios e o desejo no corpo, e desta vez amou-a devagar, saboreando cada segundo de prazer.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram numa espécie de emaranhado. Os empregados ocupavam-se com a grande festa que Edward decidira organizar, e Bella dividia-se entre os cuidados com Carl e a representação de esposa feliz.À noite saíam para jantar, mas ele evitava assuntos mais pessoais. Durante o dia jamais a tocava, mas a possuía com ardor na escuridão do quarto.

No início da segunda semana Edward passou a chegar em casa com imensos ramalhetes de flores, e então as conversas mais significativas começaram a acontecer. Ele perguntava tudo sobre a infância da esposa, sobre seus pais e cada emprego que tivera, e Bella começou a inquietar-se, certa de que seu interesse não era genuíno.

— Precisa mesmo fazer tamanho esforço para viver comigo? — ela perguntou no final da segunda semana durante o jantar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não precisa fingir para me fazer sentir querida. Prefiro que seja você mesmo.

— Não consigo acertar com você, não é? — Edward irritou-se.

Como explicar que sentia-se humilhada por seus esforços? Seria aproximar-se muito da verdade, e não podia correr esse risco. Sentindo-se injusta e ingrata, Bella abaixou a cabeça numa luta silenciosa contra as lágrimas.

— Gosta de flores, mas não aprecia as que trago para você. Conversa com os empregados como se fossem velhos amigos, mas é incapaz de me dizer sua cor favorita sem ranger os dentes. O único lugar onde me recebe com alguma disposição é na cama, e por quê?

Porque o amava.

— Está sempre atenta às necessidades de Carl, e não hesita em deixar a cama para ir atende-lo, apesar de termos uma excelente babá. Se tem tamanha obsessão por bebês, por que esperar até o ano que vem?

— Não estamos preparados para outra criança — ela respondeu de imediato, sem entender o que acontecia com o marido.

— Pense bem, pethi mou. Em vez de ficar imóvel como uma estátua, tolerando minhas lamentáveis exigências sexuais, podia desenvolver um pouco mais de entusiasmo, tocar-me, dizer meu nome... Seria por uma grande causa!

— Não havia notado que estava insatisfeito.

— E como poderia, se não consegue pensar em nada mais excitante que a próxima mamadeira de Carl?

Sem esperar pela resposta, Edward levantou-se e saiu da sala e Bella ficou sozinha, lutando contra as lágrimas amargas. Sabia que ele estava certo. Na tentativa de salvar o que lhe restava de orgulho, tornara-se fria e indiferente.

Mas esta noite trataria de mudar seu comportamento. Amava Edward, e a idéia de viver sem ele a enchia de pavor. Diante da terrível ameaça, suas prioridades alteravam-se imediatamente. Mais tarde, depois de perfumar-se e vestir a melhor camisola que possuía, Bella saiu à procura do marido e encontrou-o na biblioteca, falando ao telefone de costas para a porta.

— Sim, Jane — ele ria. — Seria estranho se viesse até aqui. É tudo muito delicado, entende?

Sim, sei que a culpa é toda minha. Não, ela ainda não tocou nesse assunto. Por que não almoçamos juntos amanhã? Um restaurante seria muito arriscado, mas podemos usar meu apartamento em Paris. E por que ela suspeitaria, se nem sabe que tenho um apartamento em Paris?

Mortificada, Bella fechou a porta com cuidado e voltou para o quarto. O marido infiel... atacando-a, quando sempre tivera outra mulher em sua vida! Era evidente que Edward pretendia o divórcio, mas só quando julgasse oportuno. Enquanto isso, divertia-se com Jane.

Angustiada, Bella atirou-se na cama e deixou as lágrimas lavarem parte da dor. Esme teria sugerido uma estratégia, mas a única coisa em que conseguia pensar nesse momento era assassinato.

Se não podia ter Edward, Jane também não o teria.

Sim, Edward tinha razão. Era tudo muito delicado... especialmente o controle que mantinha contidas emoções tão perigosamente primitivas.

Enquête:

Eu estou lendo um romance da Anne Mather chamado ilha dos desejos, ele é antigo, da década de 1970, mas eu amei o enredo do livro e eu gostaria de saber se vocês querem que eu faça uma adaptação,

Resumo:

Edward cullen é um homem muito determinado e poderoso no mundo dos negócios, mas ao mesmo tempo, gentil e bondoso, ele salva empresas em dificuldades para evitar que os funcionários percam seus empregos, certo dia Charles Swan que havia perdito altas somas de dinheiro, e hipotecado todas as suas propriedades no jogo, aparece para pedir ajuda a Edward, Edward nega a ajuda, mas Charlie insiste muito e revela que tem uma filha que depende dele, Edward fica hesitante ao olhar a figura magra e encantadora de Isabella, os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, o sorriso gentil, e se sente protetor daquela criança de doze anos, (Edward já tem trinta anos), Edward ajuda Charlie, se prometer abandonar as mesas de jogo, o que ele não cumpre, e Charlie perde tudo novamente.

Desta vez Edward com o intuito de proteger Bella, faz um acordo com Charles, ele novamente livra Charles das dividas se, for assinado um acordo onde Bella se tornaria sua esposa!

Já viram que rola muito drama, não É? Não é a toa que eu literalmente chorei em certas cenas do livro. É emocionante do ínicio ao fim.

Comentem e me diga a opinião de vocês.


	13. capitulo doze

E a fic está na reta final, este é o penúltimo capitulo, quando eu tiver 10 comentários eu posto o ultimo capitulo ainda hoje!

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, do inicio, ao meio, inclusive os novos leitores, por comentarem já na reta final, e quem não comentou a hora é Agora!

CAPÍTULO XII

Edward anunciou:

- Emmet e Alice virão para a festa.

Bella encolheu os ombros com indiferença, tentando engolir o café da manhã. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no almoço adúltero do marido e na própria passividade com relação ao assunto. Na noite anterior ele não fora para a cama. Dormira em outro lugar. Pelo menos tivera a decência de não procurá-la. Mas por que insistia na festa do dia seguinte? Por que tanto trabalho para apresentar à sociedade uma esposa que já decidira abandonar?

O mordomo trouxe a correspondência e havia uma carta para Bella. Fora enviada de Londres, de um escritório de advocacia, e tratava... do testamento de Rose! Por que Rose havia feito um testamento, se não possuía nada de valor? Bella continuou lendo e empalideceu.

A conta bancária de sua irmã guardava mais de duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras, e o saldo crescia mensalmente através de depósitos regulares. Como Bella era a única beneficiária, os advogados solicitavam sua presença para que fosse decidido o destino de tal conta bancária.

— Algum problema? — Edward perguntou.

Aturdida, ela empurrou a carta em sua direção e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O dinheiro só podia pertencer a Emmet, e a quantia elevada indicava que ele assumira suas responsabilidades desde o início. Mais uma vez, tinha de admitir que Edward estava certo e que sua irmã mentira.

— Sugiro que esse dinheiro seja devolvido — Edward indicou com tom frio.

— Devolvido?

— Já dei início ao processo legal de adoção, e não posso permitir que meu irmão sustente um filho que pretendo criar como sendo meu.

— Tem razão. Se soubesse da existência desse dinheiro já o teria devolvido, mas Rose não me disse nada e...

— De quem foi a idéia de não descontar o cheque que dei à sua irmã?

— Minha, mas...

— Então Rose tinha mais juízo que você. Ela estava pensando no futuro. Sem dúvida sabia que se oporia ao uso desse dinheiro, e por isso guardou segredo.

— As mentiras que Rose me contou... Edward suspirou.

— Ela mentiu porque a amava, e por importar-se com sua opinião. Às vezes é difícil conviver com alguém de princípios morais mais rígidos e elevados.

Sabia que ele estava usando o comportamento de Rose para criticar a maneira como o tratava. Edward a considerava radical, rígida, e por isso desistira do casamento e estava voltando para Jane.

Estava voltando... Então ainda havia tempo para provar que podia ser a esposa que ele queria, certo? Só precisava abrir mão do orgulho e enfrentar a insegurança. E como só contava com algumas horas para convencê-lo de que era muito melhor que Elise, teria de ser rápida e contundente.

— Eu disse... Ah, esqueça o que eu disse — ele irritou-se. E antes que Bella pudesse fazer alguma coisa Edward já havia saído da sala. Movida pelo pânico, ela o seguiu até a porta a fim de revelar seus sentimentos, mas o piloto o esperava no jardim, e não seria capaz de abordar um assunto tão íntimo diante de testemunhas.

O som da porta se fechando foi como o estrondo de uma pedra caindo sobre seus sonhos, suas esperanças e seu casamento.

Mas ainda contava com algumas horas e muita determinação. Disposta a lutar até o último instante, Bella procurou o mordomo.

— Ben, a que horas meu marido costuma sair para almoçar?

— Bem, isso depende...

— Preciso saber à que horas ele vai sair hoje, e quero o carro preparado para me levar à Paris a tempo de surpreendê-lo.

— Tomarei as providências, madame — Ben sorriu. Bella foi para o quarto e vestiu-se combinando ousadia e determinação, usando todas as armas para impedi-lo de pensar no compromisso que deixaria de cumprir. Se Edward podia usar o sexo como instrumento de dominação, como fizera na noite de núpcias, ela tinha o mesmo direito. Infelizmente seu guarda-roupa não contava com a mais básica ferramenta de sedução que uma mulher pode usar e, apressada, Bella voltou à cozinha em busca do motorista.

— Preciso ir a Tours imediatamente.

Ben era um excelente empregado, e uma hora mais tarde Bella estava de volta ao castelo. Agora poderia preparar-se adequadamente para a grande batalha.

Bella atravessou o saguão do edifício de cabeça erguida, dizendo a si mesma que ninguém podia enxergar através do casaco preto e longo. Ao deparar-se com a secretária, assumiu um arrogante e avisou:

— Cancele todos os compromissos do sr. Cullen e não passe nenhuma ligação. Não quero interrupções.

— Mas...

— Faça o que estou dizendo! — ela cortou, entrando antes que a secretária pudesse impedi-la.

Edward falava ao telefone, e espantou-se ao vê-la trancando a porta.

— Bella?

— Vim para o almoço. Quero dizer, vim para...

— Que idéia encantadora! — ele sorriu, desligando o aparelho. — Mas receio que tenha escolhido...

— Não pude esperar até que fosse para casa — ela adiantou-se, notando que Edward levantava-se e consultava o relógio.

— Não pôde esperar... para quê?

Abandonando a idéia da sedução lenta, ela despiu o casaco.

— Para isso.

Edward parecia chocado. Os olhos arregalados a fitavam intensamente, e era como se ele não acreditasse no que via.

— Bella...

— A porta está trancada, e sou toda sua. Como vê, sou capaz de ser a esposa de seus sonhos. Não vai precisar de mais ninguém.

— Especialmente se continuar iluminando meus dias de trabalho dessa forma — ele concordou, abraçando-a sem esconder o desejo. — E como nenhuma outra mulher conseguirá me incendiar desse jeito, pode contar com exclusividade pelos próximos cinqüenta anos. Só preciso dar um telefonema e...

— Não! — Jane que ficasse esperando. — Quero você agora...

Edward hesitou por um instante antes de sucumbir. Queimando de paixão, Bella relaxou e deixou que o marido assumisse o comando.

Já estavam deitados no sofá de couro quando, despindo-se, Edward disse ofegante:

— Quero me desculpar por ontem à noite. Fui grosseiro, impaciente, e tem todo o direito de estar chocada com o que eu disse.

— Eu entendi o recado, não?

— Perfeitamente — ele sorriu, tomando-a novamente nos braços.

Uma hora mais tarde, exaustos e satisfeitos, repousavam abraçados quando Bella quebrou o silêncio.

— Sempre me desejou, não é?

— Com verdadeira loucura. E agora a quero ainda mais — Edward confessou com voz terna. — Vamos para casa?

— Mas... e o trabalho?

— Não tenho nenhum compromisso importante, e não seria muito útil se ficasse. Minha cabeça estaria em outro lugar. Iremos de carro, e aproveitarei para resolver um pequeno problema a caminho de casa.

Generosa em seu triunfo, Bella não fez perguntas. A limusine parou alguns quarteirões à frente do edifício Cullen.

— Espero não demorar — Edward disse ao descer. Bella também esperava que ele fosse rápido. Sabia que Jane o esperava no apartamento, apesar do atraso de mais de uma hora.

Edward retornou dez minutos mais tarde, sorridente e seguro de si. Feliz como jamais estivera, aproveitou a viagem até o castelo para abraçá-la e beijá-la, provocando-a com comentários sensuais.

Ben tentou dizer alguma coisa quando entraram, mas o patrão estava mais interessado em beijar a esposa. Sem se preocupar com a audiência, ele tomou Bella nos braços antes de chegarem a escada, beijando-a com ardor contagiante.

— Edward!

Sobressaltados, os dois voltaram-se na direção da voz.


	14. capitulo treze  epilogo

**Capitulo treze (epílogo)**

**Estejam preparados para muitas descobertas**

— Alice! — Edward exclamou com tom irritado. — Emmet, eu pedi que fosse para um hotel, não?

— Bella! — Emmet espantou-se. — Quase não a reconheci. Você parece outra mulher!

Alice sorriu divertida.

— Acho que devíamos ter ido para um hotel. Afinal, nos preocupamos por nada. E pensar que Emmet estava se culpando por seu casamento com Bella!

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas prefiro deixar essa conversa para outra ocasião.

— Edward! — Bella censurou-o. — Não podemos adiar uma conversa tão importante!

— Tem razão — ele suspirou contrariado. — Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Os quatro foram para a biblioteca. Emmet sentou-se ao lado da esposa e, de cabeça baixa, confessou:

— Não fui totalmente honesto, Edward.

— Ele está querendo dizer que mentiu — Alice interferiu. Um olhar do marido a fez levantar-se. — Acho melhor ir esperar na sala.

Assim que Alice saiu, Bella retomou o assunto.

— Sei que não abandonou minha irmã como eu imaginava.

— Fiz pior que isso. Disse a Edward que ela era uma interesseira, e que havia saído com outros homens. Rose não era nada disso, e tem todo toda a razão de estar me odiando.

Só então Bella descobriu que não o odiava. Emmet era imaturo, fraco e superficial, e

provavelmente fora envolvido pela personalidade forte e marcante de Rose.

— Mentiu para mim? — Edward perguntou ao irmão com tom autoritário.

— Fique quieto e deixe-o falar — Bella impacientou-se.

— Quando Alice esteve em Oxford com as crianças, nosso casamento passava por uma fase muito ruim. Pedi o divórcio e Alice concordou. Isso foi antes dela voltar para casa, antes de eu ter encontrado Rose. Apaixonei-me por ela e a pedi em casamento, e pretendia realmente levar essa idéia adiante.

— E eu duvidei de você — Edward disse a Bella.

— Isso não tem importância — ela respondeu, feliz por estarem finalmente desvendando toda a verdade.

— Rose garantiu que não havia risco de uma gravidez — Emmet prosseguiu. — Ela sabia que eu não queria, e quando aconteceu, não soube como lidar com a situação. Rose e eu tivemos uma violenta discussão. Depois disso voltei para casa para ver as crianças e cuidar do divórcio e... bem, percebi...

— Descobriu que queria voltar para sua esposa — Bella concluiu.

— Rose chamou-me de covarde — Emmet suspirou. — Estava arrependido, entende? Tentei terminar tudo, mas ela se negou a aceitar o rompimento.

— Primeiro a pediu em casamento, depois arrependeu-se e abandonou-a — Edward resumiu furioso. — Uma garota de dezoito anos, apaixonada por você! Como pôde ser tão egoísta e irresponsável? E ainda deixou que eu acusasse Bella de...

— Já chega! — Bella interferiu. — Vamos acabar com isso. Emmet não foi o único homem do mundo a abandonar uma mulher.

— Mas sua irmã morreu!

— Por que decidiu levar adiante uma gravidez arriscada. Emmet não a deixou desamparada. Mandou dinheiro, lembra-se? E ela nem disse nada a respeito — Bella lembrou, virando-se para o rapaz. — Por que se ofereceu para ficar com Carl?

— O que mais podia fazer depois da morte de Rose? Alice concordou...

— Queria mesmo o bebê?

— Não — Emmet confessou com honestidade. — Sou grato por você e Edward terem decidido adotá-lo. Essa criança poderia ter destruído meu casamento.

— Interessante, essa mesma criança fez maravilhas pelo meu casamento — Edward comentou.

— Sorte sua...

Emmet levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

— Ainda querem que Alice e eu venhamos à festa?— perguntou embaraçado.

— É claro que sim! — bella respondeu apressada, acompanhando-o até a sala.

Ao vê-los, Alice aproximou-se visivelmente emocionada.

— Estive no quarto de Carl — disse. — Ele é lindo! Quero que saiba que não guardo ressentimentos, Bella. Emmet está comigo, e é isso que importa.

Emmet despediu-se sem manifestar o menor desejo de ir ver o filho. Para ele. Carl era filho de Edward e Bella.

Mais uma vez, Emmet optava pela saída mais fácil.

Bella e Edwardestavam jantando quando ele anunciou:

— Iremos ao Caribe em lua-de-mel. O que acha? Bella sorriu e tentou conter um bocejo.

— Ótima idéia — respondeu em seguida.

— E melhor ir para a cama. Você parece exausta!

— E estou. Pretende ir... a algum lugar?

— E claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia? Bella estava adormecendo quando teve a

impressão de ouvir o motor do carro de Edward

. Pura imaginação...

— Bom dia. E feliz aniversário — Edward disse antes de beijá-la.

— Mas não é... Meu Deus! — Bella sentou-se na cama. — Esqueci meu aniversário!

— Mas eu não esqueci — ele sorriu, apontando para a tela aos pés da cama.

Era um retrato de Rose, e a semelhança teve o poder de impressioná-la.

— Mas como...? Por quê...? Pelo amor de Deus, onde o conseguiu?

— Eu o encomendei a partir de algumas fotos. Gostou?

— É fantástico! Jamais ganhei um presente tão importante quanto esse! Quando o encomendou?

— Há duas semanas.

— Já estava pensando no meu aniversário?

— Na verdade, estava pensando em qualquer oportunidade que surgisse para tentar impressioná-la. Queria ser incluído na categoria dos homens românticos e sensíveis.

— Queria? E por quê?

— Porque amo você.

— Não... não pode estar falando sério!

— É claro que estou. E teria confessado meu amor de qualquer maneira, mesmo que não

houvesse ido me procurar no escritório ontem.

— Desde quando? — Bella perguntou atordoada.

— Desde antes de nos casarmos. Em nossa noite de núpcias, surpreendi-me pensando em como seria maravilhoso ter uma esposa como você e...

— E então disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis.

— Não conseguia entender meus sentimentos, e isso me deixava furioso. Saía todas as noites com outras mulheres, e isso só servia para me fazer ver o quanto queria estar com você.

— Também amo você — Bella sorriu emocionada.

— Eu já sabia.

— Já sabia? Ora, seu... presunçoso!

— Percebi ontem, quando entrou em meu escritório. Não teria vencido a barreira da timidez sem o estímulo do amor. Fiquei tão feliz quando a vi na minha frente, que esqueci que havia combinado um almoço com Jane para apanhar o retrato.

— O... retrato?

— Jane o pintou. Esta noite, quando ela for à nossa festa, talvez possa aproveitar para rever sua opinião a respeito dela.

— Meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, Edward! Pensei que...

— Sei o que pensou — ele riu. — Jane e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Nunca houve nada entre nós, apesar de ter realmente pensado em casamento. Ela veio procurá-la porque estava mesmo preocupada com meu comportamento.

— Eu não sabia que andava encontrando outras mulheres. Acho que a surpresa me levou a reagir daquela maneira estúpida e grosseira.

— Jane compreendeu sua atitude.

— E quanto às suas... amantes?

— Amantes? Bella, onde acha que eu iria buscar tanta energia?

— Energia nunca foi problema para você.

— Isso foi antes do casamento. Além do mais, não existe mulher melhor que você, meu amor.

— Nem pense em procurar!

— O que acha de nos casarmos novamente? Assim repetiríamos os votos com sinceridade.

— Ótima idéia — ela riu.

— E já que está tão generosa, será que uma vez por ano poderia...

— Sim.

— Mas eu ainda não fiz o pedido.

— Sei o que vai pedir, seu desavergonhado.

— Apaixonado — ele corrigiu. — Uma vez por ano estarei esperando sua visita.

— Só uma vez por ano? Acho que posso fazer melhor que isso, Edward. Espere só para ver...

E acabou!

Essa fic acabou tão rápido, eu realmente amei adapta-la para vocês.

Eu pretendo postar o primeiro capitulo de "ilha dos desejos" amanha, ou na quinta-feira.

Só por que acabou não significa que eu não queira saber o que vocês acharam.

Comentem e torne está autora muito feliz

Apesar de ser Du Mau

:D

Adorei esse apelido!


End file.
